El amor de mi vida
by Nian
Summary: YAOI! - RuHana - AU - Despues de la muerte de su esposa Rukawa necesita salir de su encierro y conoce alguien que Despues de malas experiencias aun desea volver a amar. Dos personas de mundos diferentes conoceran al verdadero amor de su vida.
1. Default Chapter

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

RUHANA – HANA(GATA)HANA - HANA(GATA)FUJI

POR NIAN

N/A: HELLO!!, espero que les agrade mi ultima idea, es AU, y los personajes pueden estar un poco OOC (Out Of Carácter, diferentes a los personajes originales), así que espero sus opiniones.

PROLOGO. Desde de ...

- Así que iras esta noche?

- Sip –dijo mientras tranquilamente se arreglaba su cabellera.

- Creí que todavía estabas "adolorido" ...

- "..." – lo miro con desconfianza, sin saber a que se refería

- Hablo del corazón, ... tonto – se refería su rompimiento con su último novio

- Oh!, eso, mmh.. bueno, pues no exactamente, es decir, aun me duele verlo con Fujima pero .. – suspiro intentando tranquilizar los nervios que le daban por lo regular cuando salía a alguna discoteca, o bar gay.

- Pero?

- Tengo que superarlo algún día, no voy llorar toda la vida solo por que el único hombre que pensé que quería algo mas de mi, que sexo, me dejo por su mejor amigo, además creo que Fujima se lo merece mas que yo.

- Lo dices por que nunca se atrevió a decirle nada

- Pues Sí!, imagínate después de casi 10 años de amistad su amor no correspondido, jeje le correspondió – se miro el trasero en el espejo y volteo a ver a su amigo en busca de su aprobación – Como se ve? – levanto un poco su abultado trasero y lo golpeo una vez con la palma de su mano.

- Como crees .. tu? – lo hecho una miradita lujuriosa – mejor que nunca! .. si fuera mío por una noche ...

- Jeje, ya lo fue y no lo aprovechaste bien, tonto! – se le acerco provocativamente y le dio un fugas beso en la nariz – hasta luego!

- Nos vemos mañana?

- Supongo que si ññ!

- Abrígate! Y cuídate de los viejos rabo verde y de los aprovechados y ...

- Claro, Hasta mañana! – se despidió con la mano en el aire y salio directo al auto donde sus otros amigos lo esperaban.

- Entro al lugar casi arrastrado por su muy insistente amigo, hacia mucho tiempo que no se involucraba con nadie, mas que nada por que su esposa había muerto hacia casi dos años, y se suponía que estaba de luto, por lo que el ruidoso lugar le resulto apabullante, pero no pudo irse pues su amigo de inmediato se encontró con un grupo de amigos comunes a los que hacia mucho tiempo no veía. Fue necesario saludar a toda la camada de amigos no tan cercanos y decirles que estaba bien emocionalmente.

- Una vez que logro deshacerse de su ruidosa compañía decidió sentarse en la barra y fue cuando lo vio...

- Jamás había visto a alguien bailar de esa forma, parecía como si todos a su alrededor hubieran desaparecido, solo podía verlo a el, un chico que no aparentaba mas de 23 bailando en la pista de la forma mas desinhibida que hubiera podido admirar en toda su vida, la musicaba sonaba a todo volumen pero Kaede Rukawa solo podía ver como el hermoso pelirrojo ondulaba sus caderas de un lado a otro, con los brazos arriba y los ojos cerrados, era una verdadera visión, pues mientras se movía de arriba abajo, de un lado a otro y en ocasiones aplaudiendo, sonreía de manera estelar, era un espectáculo verlo bailar y sonreír al mismo tiempo, su sonrisa estaba tan llena de vida que lo hacia verse como algo etéreo en medio de la pista de baile. Kaede Rukawa no podía ver a nadie a mas. Y por primera vez en dos años decidió acercarse a alguien que no conocía e intentar algo mas que una charla e invitarle un trago a aquel guapo chico.

Continuara ...

N/A: Bueno, espero les haya parecido interesante y esta cortito por que es el prologo, pero ya casi termino el capi 1 y prometo este jueves(21-10-2004), subir el capi 6 de The Evil Twin, JA NE!


	2. Capitulo I Queriendo un poco mas

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA  
RUHANA – HANA(GATA)HANA - HANA(GATA)FUJI  
POR NIAN

CAPITULO I. QUERIENDO UN POCO MAS  
  
Bailaba sin darse cuenta en donde estaba, acatando solo el ritmo de la música, moviendo su cuerpo al compás de su canción favorita, hasta que se termino y la magia que sentía con ella.  
  
Se sentó en la barra para ordenar algo cerca de sus amigos, cuando alguien se le acerco.  
  
- Hola! – se lo dijo serio y un poco nervioso, estaba seguro de que en cuanto se le presentara no se lanzaría a sus brazos, además de que si así sucediera, se habría equivocado totalmente con el pelirrojo, pero quería intentar algo mas que invitarle un trago.  
  
- Ah, Hola! – volteo a mirar si le hablaban a el pues con la música tan alto no era seguro y mucho menos que un hombre con un traje sastre y tan serio y maduro como el que tenia enfrente se dirigiera a su persona.  
  
- Te puedo invitar algo? – seguía nervioso, pero muy serio.  
  
- Ahm!, no se, supongo que si – estaba nervioso, ese hombre era realmente imponente, sus ojos azules y su cabello negro lo hacían verse tan elegante que se sintió como la cenicienta, aunque el tampoco se veía nada mal.  
  
- Que te gustaría beber? – pregunto con un poco mas de confianza  
  
- Una botella de agua  
  
- Agua?  
  
- Pues .. si  
  
- Me sales muy barato – lo dijo sin pensar.  
  
- Mmh? – no entendía a lo que se refería pero no quería pensar mal  
  
- No te ofendas, yo hablaba del tipo de bebida, es decir, la bebida es la barata, no tu .. quieres bailar? – prefirió cambiar el tema – es decir, Yo he .. - quería cuidar sus palabras y no quería ofenderlo de ninguna manera, pero había algo en ese pelirrojo que lo ponía nervioso.  
  
- Jeje – le dio risa el nerviosismo del imponente hombre que intentaba conquistarlo – ya te entendí, no te preocupes – volvió a sonríele angelicalmente y Kaede se sintió en el cielo.  
  
- AH! Claro – asintió una vez de forma torpe y se sintió con un Idiota – lo siento, no se por que me comporto así, de verdad que mi intención solo fue ...  
  
- No te preocupes!, ya entendí, en serio!, no soy tan ingenuo como parezco – volvió a sonreír pero de una manera mas sexy.  
  
- Pues, que bien! – para dejar de sentirse Idiota decidió mejor pedir la botella de agua y algo fuerte para el, para desinhibirse un poco – Cantinero!, déme una botella de agua y un Vodka triple con soda – el cantinero obedeció de inmediato y Kaede al sentirse observado, volteo a ver a su acompañante que estaba ciertamente sorprendido.  
  
- Vodka triple?  
  
- Ssi, algún problema?, no soy alcohólico, es solo que ...  
  
- A que sabe?  
  
- Nunca has bebido Vodka o Tequila?  
  
- Nop  
  
- Es un sabor parecido al del alcohol normal.  
  
- Queee!? Y como puedes beberlo?  
  
- Con soda se puede mejor o con jugo de Naranja, pero es menos fuerte que el alcohol.  
  
- Ah, entonces es como si lo rebajaras?  
  
- Así es – se sintió como si estuviera dando una clase de química y mejor cambio el tema – Y entonces si quieres?  
  
- Que cosa?  
  
- Bailar? No quieres? – por un momento se desilusiono, acaso había perdido su sex apile?  
  
- Quieres que Baile contigo?  
  
- Puesss ... sssi – se rasco la nuca, un poco confundido, pero se confundió mas cuando vio que el pelirrojo se levantaba de su asiento.  
  
- OK! – le dijo entusiasmado y le dio la mano.  
  
- Uh? – respondió elocuente y automáticamente tomo la mano del pelirrojo sin darse cuenta.  
  
- Vamos? – le sonrió divertido y se dirigió a la pista con Kaede de la mano, mientras este seguía un poco pasmado y solo lo seguía como zombi.  
  
- Claro – contesto lo que pudo e intento encontrarle el ritmo a la música, pero aun se sentía cohibido.  
  
Ya se encontraban en la pista, no era muy tarde así que aun no estaba hasta el tope. El problema era que Kaede no se movía mucho, parecía una pared, y por su altura todos lo miraban a hacia arriba, La música estaba a todo lo que daba y Hanamichi al notar que Kaede no se movía comenzó a pensar que tal vez no había sido buena idea bailar.  
  
- Pasa algo malo?  
  
- Eh?... No, no ..  
  
- Y por que no te mueves, no te gusta bailar? O no sabes?  
  
- No es solo que ..  
  
- Que? A ya se!, necesitas calentarte como carrito jajaja – Hanamichi tomo las manos de Kaede con las suyas y lo jalo hacia el centro - ven vamos al centro de la pista, me gusta mas estar en medio.  
  
- Ok!  
  
Kaede solo podía observar a Hanamichi bailar cuando este estaba enfrente, pero casi no se movía hasta que por accidente alguien empujo a Hanamichi hacia el y este reacciono de la única manera que pudo, sosteniendo a Hanamichi por la cintura, mientras el pelirrojo se recargaba sobre su pecho.  
  
- OH!, Lo siento !, alguien me empujo jeje- Sin darse cuenta se quedo mirándolo al igual que Kaede lo miraba a el, parecían hechizados y sin querer fueron acercando sus labios cada vez hasta que ...  
  
- Demonios! – alguien empujo a Kaede y volteo muy molesto con el idiota que le había interrumpido posiblemente el momento mas emocionante desde que Usagi aprendió a caminar.  
  
- Lo siento – dijo temblando el susodicho pues la mirada de Rukawa parecía congelar, y sin mas aquella persona salio corriendo de la pista.  
  
- Mejor vamos a sentarnos ... quieres? – le dijo intentando quitarle ese enojo.  
  
- Mmh? – recordó donde y con quien se encontraba y de inmediato intento quitarse el mal humor pero su rostro decía todo lo contrario, así que respiro profundo como cuando Ken hacia alguna travesura y se olvido del daño causado para arreglar los desperfectos – Si, creo que seria mejor – intento sonreírle para tranquilizarlo, no quería que pensara que era un ogro, además de que tampoco quería perder la oportunidad de pasar una agradable noche.  
  
Se sentaron de nuevo en la barra, ya eran mas de las 11 pm y la gente comenzaba a llenar el lugar, Kaede se dio cuenta cuando el pelirrojo hizo cara de "fuchi" al ver que llegaba mas y mas gente. Le pareció infantil y se le ocurrió el mejor motivo para hacerle platica al pelirrojo.  
  
- Y en que semestre estas? – supuso que estaría en la universidad.  
  
- De que?  
  
- De universidad.  
  
- Ah! Eso, no, todavía no he podido entrar, es mas difícil de lo que parece y bueno yo ..  
  
- Yo te podría recomendar y tal vez ayudarte a conseguir una beca y ..  
  
- Pero no me conoces – le sorprendió que aquel hombre sin siquiera saber su nombre quisiera ayudarlo.  
  
- OH! Es cierto ... mi nombre es Kaede Rukawa, mucho gusto y tu eres ...?  
  
- Hanamichi Sakuragi.  
  
- Hermoso nombre – le sonrió sin poder evitarlo – y tu apellido también.  
  
- Tu crees? – se sonrojo sin darse cuenta.  
  
- Claro!, acaso no sabes lo que significa tu nombre?  
  
- Pues no – le dio vergüenza no saberlo – gracias – En ese momento recibió su botella de agua y un baso de vidrio, aunque también agradeció que elogiaran su nombre.  
  
- Te gustaría que fuéramos a un lugar un poco mas .. quiero decir un poco menos ruidoso? – alzo sus manos en forma de defensa – no tengo malas intenciones lo prometo – le dio dos grandes sorbos a su bebida y se sintió diferente de inmediato.  
  
- No se, es que no vengo solo y ... – volteo a mirar a Hiroaki y este le lanzo una mirada que decía "Vete con el, ¿Que esperas tonto?"  
  
- Yo tampoco, pero si tienes problemas por el transporte, no te preocupes yo puedo llevarte a tu casa, no tengo ningún inconveniente – esa era definitivamente la sentencia mas larga que hubiera dicho en su vida entera, sin hacer ninguna pausa.  
  
- Ah mmhh... esta bien, déjame despedirme de ellos... solo por curiosidad, a donde vamos?  
  
- Oh! es cierto, iremos aun café que esta cerca del centro se llama Miyagi´s es de un antiguo amigo.  
  
- Ok! – le sonrió y se dirigió a donde estaban sus amigos.  
  
Kaede estaba un poco nervioso, era obvio cuales eran sus intenciones y lo que sucedía cuando en un bar gay un chico se va con otro chico, era obvio lo que seguía para el mundo entero ahora y en realidad era lo que el deseaba, algo de verdadero sexo.  
  
Hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia con un hombre, el era bisexual por naturaleza, pero desde que se casó había optado por ser fiel, no por que amara mucho a su esposa sino por que creía que la fidelidad era parecida a la disciplina en el deporte y el era y había sido un deportista muy disciplinado y reconocido en los Estados Unidos, razón de mas para no causar escándalos y mala publicidad para su equipo.  
  
- Pero como?, no puedes irte aun, es la primera noche que sales desde hace casi dos años, tienes que quedarte un poco mas, acabo de conocer a dos morenas de fuego que seguramente te ..  
  
- Ya tengo planes, ves a aquel pelirrojo de allá – señalo con su pulgar hacia donde estaba su nueva conquista.  
  
- Si – lo miro mejor y se dio cuenta de que Kaede no tenia mal gusto en hombres tampoco - WOW que culito mas lindo tiene, oye que tal si me lo presentas antes de que te vayas, talvez podríamos ...  
  
- NO! – hablo con fuerza y le puso una mano enfrente como barrera, Kaede sabia lo insistente que era Hisashi cuando se trataba de una nueva conquista y no quería que se le acercara siquiera a Hanamichi  
  
- Esta bien!, tranquilo, solo quería conocerlo, y desearte suerte – le molesto un poco la actitud de su amigo, como podía ser tan posesivo con alguien a quien apenas había conocido y además era demasiado envidioso, pero aun así le deseo suerte con buenas intenciones, además eso era lo que Hisashi Mitsui quería, que su amigo consiguiera sexo por lo menos esta noche – espero que no te canses mucho, ese pelirrojo parece ser muy fogoso, Bueno nos vemos después y no te olvides de usar protección – le guiño un ojo y se despidió para volver con quien estaba.  
  
- Adiós! – miro de lejos al pelirrojo y le pareció mas atractivo aun.  
  
Se sentía nervioso y no sabia que decir, además de que era la primera vez que se iba con un tipo casi a los 5 minutos de conocerlo, el nunca hacia eso, por lo menos no antes de su cuarta desilusión amorosa.  
  
- En que trabajas? – le pregunto un poco nervioso, mientras Kaede conducía camino a Miyagi's.  
  
- Escribo artículos sobre Basquetball y otros deportes para varias revistas.  
  
- Oh!, de verdad? Vaya! es justo lo que te queda, además de que estoy seguro de que eres deportista verdad? – apretó su brazo con su mano y se dio cuenta que los músculos bajo el saco estaban tan duros como rocas – lo siento – se sonrojo por haber sido tan confianzudo al tocarlo de esa manera, además de que no sabia por que se había atrevido a hacer algo así.  
  
- Y tu? – solo sonrió ante la acción de su copiloto, ese pelirrojo parecía ser muy confianzudo y gracioso.  
  
- Ah!, pues, soy mesero - no supo por que pero le dio vergüenza decirle a un escritor que seguramente es admirado y tiene un sueldo bien pagado que no tenia un trabajo muy respetable – pero soy el mejor jajaja – ahora se sentía ridículo.  
  
- Me lo imagino – le sonrió de nuevo y se dio cuenta de que hacia mucho tiempo no sonreía para alguien que no fueran sus hijos, además de que noto el nerviosismo del pelirrojo y su pena al sentirse ciertamente inferior a el – ser mesero es un trabajo muy honorable y además podrías hacerlo solo medio tiempo y así estudiar una carrera sin grandes complicaciones.  
  
- Tu crees?  
  
- Claro que si – se estaciono cerca de la entrada – es aquí.  
  
Se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana mas grande y una linda mesera los atendió de inmediato, eran casi las 12 de la noche así que no tenían mucha clientela.  
  
- Desean ordenar ahora o después? – pregunto la mesera mientras le entregaba el menú a sus clientes por esa noche.  
  
- Después – ordeno Rukawa y la mesera se fue a esperar a la barra con ojitos de corazón y suspirando.  
  
- Uuuuy! – susurro mientras veía los precios, todo estaba demasiado caro – creo que voy a ordenar agua – y puso el menú en la mesa.  
  
- Agua?  
  
- Sip.  
  
- Otra vez.  
  
- Ah-ja!  
  
- Pero aquí puedes pedir comida, o algún pastelillo si lo deseas, yo puedo recomendarte alguno si quieres ...  
  
- Es que ... estoy a dieta, necesito bajar algunos kilos – todo era muy caro así que solo se le ocurrió inventar una tontería para no pagar mucho.  
  
- Pues yo te veo ...- iba a decir "perfecto" pero se detuvo a tiempo – "bien", es decir, no creo que estés pasado de peso ...  
  
- Pues debe ser por el saco que traigo encima, pero si me vieras desnudo te darías cuenta de lo gordo que estoy m – tenia que exagerar para no dar a conocer la verdadera razón de su fingida dieta.  
  
- Eso quisiera ...-era ya casi una necesidad para Kaede ver ese perfecto cuerpo desnudo - es decir!, quisiera poder ver esos kilos de mas que dices tener, por que – se quedo pensando que Hanamichi al ser un humilde mesero tal vez cuidaba mucho su dinero - ... es por el dinero?  
  
- C-cual dinero?  
  
- Si mal no recuerdo Yo te invite a este lugar, por lo tanto Yo debo pagar.  
  
- No! claro que no, el dinero no importa, es solo que – sin esperarlo su estomago comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños – "pero si comí a las 6 de la tarde" – pensó en voz alta y Kaede supo que tenia razón.  
  
- Pide lo que quieras, por favor – le pidió mirándolo a los ojos con preocupación – Yo te invite, Yo debo pagar – se lo dijo bajando la voz.  
  
- Es que no ... - se dio cuenta por la expresión de Kaede que le molestaba su actitud – disculpa es solo que por lo regular a donde quiera que voy siempre pago lo que consumo, por que como mucho, pero si tu me vas invitar, acepto, y disculpa por ser tan torpe, es solo que todo aquí es muy caro y ... no era mi intención hacerte enojar – bajo la cabeza como niño regañado.  
  
- No estoy molesto, es solo que no me agradan las personas orgullosas.  
  
- No es por orgullo, te lo aseguro, es solo que ... hace mucho que nadie me invita y paga mi consumo.  
  
- Ya te dije que ...  
  
- Si, si, si, ya me dijiste que tu me invitaste y que tu vas a pagar, ya entendí y ya te dije que si voy a ordenar algo de comer, me disculpas ?– le sonrío como gatito mimoso y a Kaede le dieron ganas de comérselo a besos.  
  
- Así esta mejor.  
  
- Ok, vamos a ver .. mmmmhh– abrió el menú de nuevo y pidió y pidió y Kaede nunca le dijo que se detuviera, al contrario, comía tanto como el y le sugería otros platillos, y al final también pidió unos alkazeltzers.  
  
Mientras comían charlaban de cualquier cosa pero cuando terminaron y solo tomaban café comenzaron a hablar de cosas mas serias y menos triviales.  
  
La conversación comenzó cuando a Hanamichi, se le ocurrió preguntarle la edad real de su acompañante, que al responder 30 solo sonrió al observar la expresión de sorpresa en Hanamichi, obviamente era mucho mayor que el pelirrojo. Hanamichi nuevamente se sintió intimidado y empezó a hacer preguntas sobre la vida de Kaede, intentando no decir mucho de el mismo, casi nada.  
  
Kaede le contó su historia de manera muy resumida. Le habló de que solía jugar Basketball profesionalmente en los Estados Unidos, Nueva York y le dijo que se había casado a los 25, con una chica Norteamérica, no le hablo mucho de ella solo le dijo que era muy alegre y que de inmediato habían tenido a su primer hijo, un niño de ahora 5 años, también le dijo que su esposa murió al no soportar el nacimiento de su segundo hijo, una niña que ahora tenia casi 2 años. También le menciono que se había retirado del Basketball profesional a partir de la muerte de su finada esposa y que ahora se dedicaba a escribir sobre deportes y a cuidar a sus hijos.  
  
- Son preciosos tus bebes! - dijo entusiasmado – al mirar las fotografías que Kaede cargaba en la cartera – La niña debe parecerse a su madre.  
  
- Si, es su vivo retrato – se habían acercado cuando Kaede saco las fotos de sus hijos y ahora tenia un brazo sobre los hombros del pelirrojo.  
  
- Eres feliz? – le pregunto sin pensar, alzo el rostro y sus ojos se quedaron fijos en los de Kaede.  
  
- Si – lo miro por unos segundos vislumbrando los ojos tristes de su acompañante – supongo que ahora que he aceptado la muerte de mi esposa yo .. – sin querer nuevamente comenzaron a acercarse, era magnetismo ambos lo sabían, por lo que simplemente esperando que nadie los interrumpiera esta vez, unieron sus labios suavemente.  
  
Hanamichi cerro los ojos esperando que el momento fuera eterno, sintiendo como al pasar los segundos Kaede succionaba y bebía sus labios como si hubiera tenido sed de ellos hacia mucho tiempo. Abrió su boca invitando a Kaede a seducirlo, a enamorarlo, a introducir su lengua en su cálida cavidad y hacer su unión mas intima y profunda.  
  
No sabia por que pero al cerrar los ojos se sintió en una nube con Hanamichi en sus brazos, tanto, que olvido por completo que estaba en un lugar publico, pues mientras intentaba recuperar la respiración besaba el cuello de aquel chico que parecía corresponder a su sentimiento de necesidad carnal. Sin pedir permiso volvió a la boca de su compañero al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos comenzaba a acariciar el plano pecho del pelirrojo.  
  
Al sentir esas manos rozando una de sus tetillas reacciono, pues dos dedos insistentes comenzaban hacer presión de forma exigente en uno de sus sensibilizados pezones.  
  
- Ah!, espera ... – separo al moreno de su cuerpo y su boca, intentando calmar sus instintos con poco éxito.  
  
- Por que? – pregunto un poco molesto y confundido, realmente estaba disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo - ¿que pasa?  
  
- Me gustaría continuar – dijo muy sonrojado y ciertamente avergonzado – pero no aquí – bajo el rostro intentando esconderlo en el pecho de Kaede y no ver a las pocas personas que los observaban descaradamente.  
  
- Tienes razón, lo siento ... – respiro profundo y se acomodo en su silla al mismo tiempo que arreglaba su corbata y calmaba aquello que en su cuerpo ya había despertado.  
  
- Nos estaban mirando? – pregunto nervioso y recargo sus codos en la mesa, con su rostro entre sus manos.  
  
- No estoy seguro, voy a pedir la cuenta – bebió el ultimo sorbo de su café y le llamo a la mesera que los atendía.  
  
Tan pronto pago la cuenta, tomo a Hanamichi de la mano y lo llevo a su auto con mucha prisa.  
  
Prácticamente lo azoto contra su auto y lo volvió a besar con mucha mas pasión y mucho mas deseo del que le hubiera gustado demostrar. Le rodeo la cintura con una mano mientras con la otra lo sostenía por el cuello con fuerza para que no se separara sus bocas, solo que olvido que Hanamichi también tenia que respirar.  
  
- Kaede!, tranquilízate – volvió a empujar a su torturador una vez mas y logro separar sus bocas por muy poco tiempo, por que tan pronto como pudo Kaede volvió a atacar sus labios – Mmmh .. aquí mmno, espera, por favor, Kaede! –tuvo gritar y empujarlo con mas fuerza y solo así el susodicho reaccionó.  
  
- Que pasa?, no te gusta?, no quieres? – lo miro expectante y un poco desesperado.  
  
- Ya te dije que si – respiro profundo y miro hacia los lados totalmente sonrojado – pero en la calle tampoco.  
  
- Oh!, lo siento, es que estoy un poco, es decir hace mucho que no – respiro para tranquilizarse un poco – lo siento, realmente deseas que nosotros ...? – se sintió con la necesidad de preguntar.  
  
- Si – sus mejillas estaban totalmente rojas al contestar la pregunta.  
  
- Bien pues, entonces vamos – abrió la puerta del copiloto y Hanamichi entro rápido al auto.  
  
No hablaron en el trayecto a casa de Rukawa, el solo se dedicaba a conducir, y Hanamichi lo miraba ocasionalmente preguntándose si era correcto lo que hacia, y no por que no lo hubiera hecho antes, sino por que Kaede parecía ser un hombre serio, tenia una pequeña familia y además era viudo. Se sentía extraño y el solo pensamiento de que fuera posible que solo estuvieran juntos una noche lo entristecía, no sabia por que pero deseaba una relación duradera y no solo una noche de placer.  
  
Se recargo en la ventana intentando ahuyentar esos tontos pensamientos de su cabeza, olvidándose por completo de las ganas inmensas que sintió de hacer el amor con Kaede. Y descubrió que ese era el problema, Hanamichi no quería solo sexo, no quería una simple noche de placer, quería una relación estable, amanecer con alguien a su lado cada mañana y hacer el amor con esa misma persona cada vez que le diera la gana. Para Hanamichi hacer el amor significaban demasiadas cosas en conjunto y una vez mas se sintió ridículo en ese auto, casi podía decir que se acababa de enamorar de aquel viudo que lo llevaba a quien sabe donde con mucha prisa, solo para tener sexo y el estaba deseando que Kaede Rukawa fuera el amor de su vida, definitivamente era ridículo. Decidió convencerse a si mismo de que era imposible que un hombre como el que tenia a un lado pudiera enamorarse de alguien como el, y para intentar levantar su autoestima le pareció mas digno pensar que al igual que Kaede solo quería tener sexo, solo placer por una noche, y nada mas, aunque en el fondo sabia que deseaba justamente lo contrario.

N/A: Pues bien, Nian vuelve a atakar con otro capitulo, espero les parezca agradable la introducción de los personajes en este fic que como mencione anteriormente estan OOC. Espero ansiosa sus comentarios, diganme si esta bueno mi fiko o si esta malo para mejorarlo OK!, JA NE!


	3. Capitulo II La primera mañana

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

N/A: Creo que no es necesario pero este capitulo tiene LEMONNNN!

CAPITULO II. LA PRIMERA MAÑANA.

Conducía intentando no pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, no quería arrepentirse como la ultima vez, claro que eso fue culpa de Hisashi pues al muy imbécil se le ocurrió emborracharlo antes de mandarlo a la cama con una de sus amigas, obviamente estaba tan borracho que ni siquiera supo lo que hizo, además de que recibió una muy desagradable sorpresa al despertar con una chica de la cual no quería ni siquiera saber su nombre. Solo habían pasado ocho meses desde que había regresado a Kanagawa, solo 9 meses desde que su esposa había muerto, pero dolorosamente también habían pasado casi 10 meses sin tener sexo real, es decir, con otra persona, así que al beber en exceso se dejo llevar por sus instintos sin realmente desearlo.

Tenia muchas ganas de sexo, de buen sexo, sabia que con el pelirrojo lo podía tener, pero también comenzaba a pensar que podía obtener mucho mas que eso de su joven copiloto. Sin darse cuenta y sin proponérselo comenzó a conocer al pelirrojo aunque no sabia ni siquiera la edad exacta de su acompañante, pero confiaba en que no era menor de edad.

Hanamichi cerro los ojos con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, "solo sexo", nada mas, casi lo había comenzado a repetir en voz baja cuando sintió que el auto se detuvo por fin y el aire frió al abrirse la puerta.

- Llegamos – no se dio cuenta de que su pelirrojo acompañante estaba pensativo y con los ojos cerrados.

- OH!, Vaya, es muy grande! – se sorprendió al ver lo grande y elegante que era la casa de Rukawa, al parecer no había nada que no lo intimidara de su anfitrión – tu la escogiste?.

- No, yo solo pague por ella, mis padres y mi hermana se encargaron de Decorarla y de escoger un buen vecindario para mis hijos – entraron a la casa y se quitaron los zapatos.

- Donde están? – pregunto alarmado pensando en que tal vez los niños podían estar durmiendo en sus habitaciones.

- Ken y Usa-chan? – leyó en la expresión de Hanamichi su preocupación con facilidad – Están con mi hermana, hace mucho tiempo que no salgo a ningún lado y hoy decidí hacerlo, así que acepte su ofrecimiento de cuidarlos por toda la noche.

- OH, que bien .. – sonrió aliviado y se dejo guiar hasta la habitación del señor de la casa.

Casi le temblaban las piernas al subir las escaleras y casi se le doblan las rodillas cuando Kaede puso uno de sus largos brazos alrededor de su cintura, no sabia por que estaba tan nervioso, tal vez por que era la primera vez que iba con un hombre mucho mayor que el, además había escuchado decir por ahí que el sexo con hombres mayores de 30 era exhaustivo, además Haruko le había comentado que cuando lo hizo por primera vez con un hombre de 32 había quedado casi muerta y no por que el tipo hubiera sido violento sino por que seguirle el ritmo era demasiado intenso y cansado. Respiro profundo y decidió dejarse llevar por sus instintos y no pensar mucho.

Dejar de pensar y comenzar a estimularse físicamente, parecía la mejor forma de olvidar sus preocupaciones, pero no fue fácil. Cuando estuvieron en la recamara, y Kaede prendió la lámpara que estaba junto a la cama, Hanamichi comenzó excitarse al observar que dejaba sobre el buró un frasquito de lubricante y unos cuantos condones. Fue automática la forma en que sintió que su sangre comenzaba a calentarse y que sus mejillas se enrojecían sin que pudiera evitarlo.

Kaede se acerco a Hanamichi con incertidumbre, pues este se había quedado casi paralizado muy cerca de la entrada a su habitación, y lo miraba un poco nervioso.

- Si lo deseas podemos dej ...- sus palabras se desvanecieron y con ellas la intención de no continuar, por que el joven pelirrojo lo beso muy apasionadamente.

- Te dije antes que deseaba continuar ... –le beso la nariz fugazmente y le siguió hablando con sus labios muy cercanos a los de Kaede – No pienso arrepentirme ahora – le dijo antes de volver a besarlo y quedarse sin aire, mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba sugestivamente la nuca de Kaede y la otra comenzaba a vagar por su musculoso abdomen – ... O Ya no me deseas ..? – pregunto sonriendo y tentando el autocontrol del moreno, al mismo tiempo que acariciaba con sus dos manos el pecho de su amante, con movimientos suaves de arriba hacia abajo hasta que mejor le quito el saco deslizando sus manos por los hombros.

- Imposible – le susurro al oído, mientras el mismo terminaba de quitarse el saco para después besarlo con mas fuerza.

Hanamichi se quito su ropa con prisa intentando mantener su boca pegada a la de Kaede mientras este se quitaba la corbata y comenzaba a quitarse el cinturón para proseguir con el pantalón.

En cuestión de segundos llegaron a la cama, y ya completamente desnudos siguieron probando sus bocas y frotando sus cuerpos de manera provocativa, despertando así las ganas olvidadas de "tener sexo" en Miyagi's.

Rodaban en la cama constantemente, al parecer a Kaede le fascinaba besar la boca de Hanamichi pero este no era de los que tomaban la iniciativa en la primera cita, aunque esta no era una cita.

Era casi molesto para Hanamichi no hacer nada cuando una dura erección se frotaba contra su entrepierna con insistencia pidiendo atención, así que sin pedir permiso decidió darle la atención que tanto clamaba el duro miembro de su compañero. Se poso sobre Kaede intentando separar sus bocas y bajar tan pronto como le fuera posible para darle placer oral. No era su intención dejar de sentir sus labios pero tenia muchas ganas de probar el sexo de su anfitrión.

Lo sentía como una necesidad, por lo que poco a poco fue bajando por el cuerpo de Kaede besando y lamiendo la piel que le fuera posible hasta que llegar a la entrepierna, donde se detuvo unos segundos solo para mirar a un Kaede totalmente inmerso en una nube de placer, que aun así logro enfocar su vista en el y pedirle con la mirada a Hanamichi que continuara con lo que tenia planeado en ese instante.

Con una de sus manos tomo el hinchado sexo de su compañero y comenzó a lamerlo suavemente desde la punta, disfrutando aquel sabor que había aprendido a degustar gracias a sus anteriores y no tan escasos amantes. Kaede lo miraba con los ojos bien abiertos aprendiendo de cada movimiento que hacia Hanamichi, observaba pero al mismo tiempo disfrutaba como nunca y aunque deseaba cerrar los ojos para hacer el placer mas intenso tenia la fuerte intención de agradecerle a Hanamichi de la misma forma y para eso debía mantener los ojos bien abiertos. Hacia demasiado tiempo que no le daba sexo oral a un hombre y quería hacerlo bien.

Hanamichi se dedico completamente a su tarea, succionando la hinchada cabeza del órgano que tenia en sus manos, apretando ligeramente los testículos como preámbulo para por fin comenzar a introducir lentamente en su boca el miembro de Kaede, tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera se distrajo cuando la voz de su amante hablo roncamente.

- OH!, Rayos, que bien lo haces!... Hm.! – no pudo evitar el comentario, y para no distraer a Hanamichi se sentó en la cama y acaricio sin hacer mucha presión la roja cabellera de su amante.

El pelirrojo no se detuvo en su misión , siguió succionado con fuerza e introduciendo y sacando tanto como podía el sexo de Kaede en su boca, simulando una penetración y esperando lo inevitable. Continuo con un ritmo creciente, excitado a mas no poder, gimiendo mas fuerte que Kaede, pues comenzaba a dolerle cada vez mas su propia virilidad.

Escuchar los desesperados gemidos de Hanamichi lograron que Kaede se hinchara al máximo e inmediatamente después llego al orgasmo derramándose violentamente en su boca de su amante, que aunque intentaba tragar la esencia de su compañero, aun así se desbordo fuera de su boca. Esto no paso desapercibido por Kaede, pues cuando Hana alzó el rostro y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, se volvió a excitar al ver sus labios con aquella viscosidad tan suya aun caliente.

Tomo el rostro del pelirrojo en sus manos y lamió su propia esencia en los labios de su amante que gemía intentando tocarse y acabar con su dolorosa necesidad. Su mano nunca llego a su destino pues Keade se había apoderado cruelmente de sus labios y se había posado por completo sobre el, sin dejar de frotar sus caderas contra las de Hanamichi, tomo sus manos con las suyas y las llevo arriba de su cabeza, Hana se revolvía en la cama suplicando atención pero ahora el control lo tenia Kaede, aun así vocalizo su necesidad.

- Kaaaede!, por favor, ya no aguanto ...Ah, OH! Hm.. – dijo levantando su cadera para lograr mas fricción, pero Kaede tenia otros planes.

Mientras escuchaba las protestas y suplicas del joven pelirrojo, succiono la unión entre el cuello y uno de sus hombros hasta dejarlo muy rojo y lo volvió besar, esta vez introduciendo su lengua tan profundo como le fue posible, friccionando suavemente su pelvis contra la de Hanamichi. Estaba excitado nuevamente pero en esta ocasión quiso dedicar su atención a la dureza de su compañero. Acarició las piernas de su amante suavemente con las palmas de sus manos, abriéndolas mientras se posicionaba entre ellas, lentamente fue bajando por el cuerpo de Sakuragi, deteniéndose en una de las rígidas tetillas de su amante, la succiono al igual que al cuello y llevo su mano derecha al otro pezón para aplicar el mismo tratamiento, quería excitarlo al máximo, pero ya no era necesario.

- Yaaa!, por favor! – grito nuevamente el pelirrojo casi desesperado cuando sintió la lengua del moreno totalmente dentro de su ombligo – Ah!, Kaede!.. – lentamente esa lengua bajo hasta su vientre y succiono con fuerza nuevamente, Hanamichi supo hasta ese momento que esa parte de su cuerpo era demasiado sensible.

Kaede se apiado de Hanamichi, y tomo por fin con una de sus manos el turgente sexo del chico bajo el, comenzando por chupar el poco liquido seminal que ya se había derramado, al mismo tiempo que apretaba los testículos y masturbaba con su otra mano la parte que no estaba en su boca. Succionaba con mucha fuerza el miembro de su joven amante, no se había dado cuenta que era por eso que Hanamichi se quejaba tanto.

- OH! – sintió alivio al sentirse dentro de la cálida cavidad que lo acogía pero pronto dejo de sentir placer – Ow , Ow – Kaede lo succionaba con demasiada fuerza pero le daba vergüenza decírselo, pero era demasiado -...Mm. Ah!..Kaede – se levanto hasta quedar sentado y su torturador lo miro un segundo – no tan fuerte .. – lo miro suplicante y sus deseos fueron concedidos. La succión en su miembro poco a poco fue mas moderada y entre mas abría las piernas, Kaede introducía mas su miembro en su boca dándole el mejor sexo oral de su vida. No necesito mucho para terminar – Kaaaedeee!.. Ah! – ser arqueo en la cama por completo y acabo totalmente cansado y satisfecho.

- Te gusto? – pregunto Kaede en cuanto dejo limpio el miembro del pelirrojo.

- Si .. – le respondió en un susurro y lo miro extasiado, totalmente rendido.

Kaede parecía tener mucha energía aun, además de que todavía estaba excitado. Se posición sobre su joven amante, frotando su sexo contra el de Hanamichi intentando despertarlo una vez mas.

Hanamichi estaba cansado, hacia dos meses que no tenia sexo y ese orgasmo fue tan explosivo como su carácter, pero sentía los besos suaves y las succiones que Kaede le hacia en el cuello, y volvió su mirada al hombre que aun se posaba sobre el y que parecía aun tener deseos de continuar, estaba cansado pero Kaede se frotaba contra el nuevamente y sin darse cuenta abrió las piernas para permitirle mas acceso y excitar su ahora flácido sexo. Volvió a besar a Kaede cerrando los ojos y acariciado la espalda de su exigente amante, no le costo mucho trabajo abrir la boca y corresponder a los besos que llovían en sus labios y rostro.

Para Kaede definitivamente no era hora de dormir, nuevamente se había excitado y el solo imaginarse dentro del pelirrojo, lo hacia alucinar. No le pareció necesario preguntarle al chico bajo el, si deseaba continuar, así que tomo un condón y se lo puso, ante la mirada de su joven amante que simplemente no decía nada. Tomo el frasco de lubricante y puso suficiente en sus dedos, y miro nuevamente a Hanamichi quien en forma de aceptación abrió las piernas permitiendo que Kaede se acomodara entre ellas, esperando que aquellos dedos se introdujeran en su ano.

Kaede estaba maravillado con la respuesta del pelirrojo, y prosiguió a dilatar la entrada de su amante con cuidado, no quería lastimarlo aunque moría por entrar en el. Con cuidado introdujo sus dedos haciendo movimientos circulares, sintiendo como al pasar los segundos se dilataba mas, hasta que le pareció imposible la espera y decidió introducir poco a poco su miembro en la cálida entrada que lo esperaba.

Lentamente sintió la dureza que lo invadía con un poco de dolor, pero al mismo tiempo sentía placer, un placer que no había sentido anteriormente cuando se trataba de "solo sexo", no quiso autoanalizarse en ese momento pues tenía la necesidad de sentir a su amante mas profundamente y para indicárselo a Kaede envolvió su cintura con sus piernas y el mismo lo empujo mas dentro de si.

- Hm.. estas tan apretado que .. OH! – se sentía en el paraíso dentro de su pelirrojo amante y no quiso dejar de comentarlo.

- Te gusta? – como parte de la afirmación recibió una embestida con mas fuerza - Ah!

- Oooh!, sí... – comenzaba a entrar y salir lentamente disfrutando de la estreches del pelirrojo.

- OH!, Rayos! ... Ahaa! – comenzó a sincronizar sus movimientos con los de Kaede para hacer su unión mas profunda y agradable – Siiii, muévete mass... OH!

Iniciaron aquel ritual antiguo tan practicado, intentando disfrutarlo al máximo. Los dos gozaban el placer compartido aunque sabían que ya no duraría mucho, y desafortunadamente Kaede se percato de que ya no le faltaba mucho para llegar al orgasmo, comenzó a entrar cada vez mas fuerte y mas profundo en Hanamichi que a su vez también amenazaba con explotar, por lo que este, simplemente se apretó aun mas contra Kaede abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas, apretando los músculos en su interior, alrededor del órgano que lo invadía, haciendo a Kaede casi gritar en su oído de placer, para por fin terminar ambos al unísono, gritando ambos el nombre de su compañero.

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos mientras se regularizaban sus respiraciones, totalmente devastados con su explosivo orgasmo. Cuando Kaede escucho que la respiración de Hanamichi se había regularizado y dejo de sentir la tensión en su cuerpo, salió de el y se recostó aun lado para después abrazarlo con uno de sus largos brazos. A Hanamichi le pareció cómodo el pecho de Kaede y sin pedir permiso se recostó sobre el, Kaede totalmente complacido con el comportamiento de su pelirrojo amante lo apretó un poco mas contra el, y aunque ambos estaban mojados por el sudor, tenían frió.

Se quedaron unos segundos mas descansando abrazados, esperando a que uno o el otro rompiera el silencio.

- Hace mucho que no ...– dudo al hablar – me cansaba tanto, espero que no te moleste quedarte – le dio un beso en la frente al ver que el pelirrojo no se movía.

- Mmh..? – tenia los ojos cerrados, el sueño comenzaba a vencer sus parpados.

- Prometo llevarte mañana después de las 10 am, ahora .. – un bostezo interrumpió su discurso – tengo .. demasiado sueño.

Hanamichi asintió suavemente y también se abandono a los brazos de Morfeo.

---------

- Es rojo, mira!

- Dhojo, jijiji ..

- Y es muy suave, tócalo ...

- Oh!, jaja, me guta, depietalooo...

- No se, y si no quiere?

- Mmh .. teno hame, quelo paqueques... buuuu

- Bueno, vamos a ver – con una de sus pequeñas manos movió suavemente la cabeza del pelirrojo, esperando despertarlo – Hooola!, Oye, despierta – volvió a mover la cabeza del pelirrojo.

Sintió que alguien tocaba su cabello pero aun tenía mucho sueño y estaba seguro que aun no eran las 10 am, por lo que siguió durmiendo.

- Depieta!, depieta! – Usagi canturreaba feliz.

Abrió los ojos esperando que fuera Kaede quien había movido su cabeza, pero cuando por fin pudo enfocar su vista se encontró con unos ojos azules mas pequeños que los del señor de la casa.

- Hola!, ¿Como te llamas? – le sonrió con agrado.

- Que ..?– pregunto confundido.

- Yo soy Ken y ella es Usagi y el es nuestro papa – señalo al pálido hombre que dormía como roca.

- Y-yo - estaba un poco adolorido de todo el cuerpo y le costaba trabajo mover sus brazos – soy Hanamichi, pero ustedes como, .. donde ¿por que están aquí? – se sentó esperando que fuera un sueño lo que le sucedía en ese momento.

- Aquí vivimos - le contesto serio el pequeño Rukawa y al ver la cara de confusión en el pelirrojo siguió hablando – nos trajo la tía Ayako, me dijo que le dijera a papa que no pudo traernos mas tarde por que tenia muchas cosas que hacer y que la disculpara – le dijo justamente lo que su tía le pidió, ni mas ni menos.

- Que hora es? Pregunto sentándose en la cama cuidando de no descubrir su cuerpo.

- Las 8 de la madrugada, como dice papa jeje

- Oh!, mmh – comenzó a buscar su ropa con la vista.

- Que buscas?

- Mi rop ...- se detuvo por fin dándose cuenta que estaba frente a dos niños muy pequeños, totalmente desnudo, con el padre de ambos en la cama donde el señor Rukawa estaba también completamente desnudo. Fue como un balde de agua fría cayéndole lentamente -.. mis calcetines – se corrigió, con rapidez después de procesar su situación cuidadosamente.

- Ah!, ahí están – los encontró rápido y los levanto para dárselos a un Hanamichi totalmente paralizado, en ese momento ya no sabia como actuar – Sabes hacer panqueques?.

- Queee?!

- Panqueques, sabes hacerlos, Usagi dice que tiene hambre y que quiere panqueques, le gustan mucho.

- Pero ..

- Por favor, podrías hacerlos para Usagi, y también para mi ?

- Shi!!!, shi! – pidió Usagi con emoción.

- Bueno, no se si tienen todos los ingredientes y .. que les parece si mejor despertamos a su papa – levanto un brazo dispuesto a despertar a su acompañante, cuando una atenta advertencia le llamo la atención.

- No!, espera!, no lo despiertes .. – casi grito Ken cuando vio que Hanamichi estaba a punto de despertar a Kaede.

- Por que no? – pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

- Por que te va a golpear y se va a volver a dormir – contesto simple.

- Por que? – le pareció una tontería.

- No se, pero mama siempre me decía que no lo despertara, para que no me golpeara - se lo dijo como si de un secreto se tratara.

- Ok – desistió de su idea, no quería ser golpeado y mucho menos por Kaede.

- Y entonces si puedes? – pregunto con simpleza olvidándose de su padre

- Que cosa? – pregunto totalmente confundido

- Hacer los panqueques – respondió exasperado el pequeño Rukawa.

- Oh!, eso, pues si pero no se si tengan leche y huevos y la harina.. no se si tengan todos los ingre...

- Vamos a buscarlos, ven Usa-chan – tomo a su hermanita de la mano y la llevo a la cocina.

- Espera ..Tengan .. cuidado... - tan pronto los pequeños salieron de la habitación de su padre Hanamichi, busco su ropa y se vistió en menos de un minuto, en realidad quería irse a su casa pero los niños le habían pedido que cocinara para ellos y además no sabia en donde estaba. No había otra opción, tenia que quedarse.

------------------------------------

N/A: Hola, de nuevo, pues me salio la inspiración y termine rapido el tercer capi, por lo menos me parecio prudente dejarlo hasta aquí, espero sus reviews. ME HACEN MUY FELIZ!!!!


	4. Capitulo III La primera mañana II

CAPITULO III. La primera mañana (segunda parte).  
  
Una vez que se termino de vestir, miro a Kaede por un segundo, "seria cierto lo dijo Ken-chan?", Se pregunto en su mente, pero simplemente la duda pudo mas que su curiosidad, además de que su estomago comenzó a hacer ruidos extraños otra vez, y mejor decidió ir a desayunar. Se aseo un poco en el baño y bajó las escaleras con cuidado, intentando quitarse los nervios, y no imaginar lo que hubiera sucedido si a los niños se les hubiera ocurrido destaparlos. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Ken y Usagi, los hubieran visto desnudos a él y a Kaede Rukawa en la cama y abrazados? No quería siquiera imaginarlo!, tal vez hubiera sido mejor insistirle a Kaede que lo llevara a su casa en la noche anterior o mejor aun, que se hubiera ido solo por la madrugada, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, aunque si lo hubiera hecho, entonces la oportunidad de volver a ver a Kaede la habría perdido para siempre. Todo parecía ser complicado, tal vez lo mejor, fue lo que sucedió, así por lo menos aun podía saber si a Kaede le gustaría que se volvieran a ver, por que Hanamichi estaba seguro de que deseaba volver a verlo, y frecuentarlo, no solo por sexo, sino también para conocerlo mas y quien sabe tal vez convertirse en algo mas que una simple aventura.  
  
Le pareció gracioso ver la forma en que Ken le hablaba a Usagi, eran como dos pequeños adultos.  
  
- Recuerdas lo que necesitamos? – pregunto Ken sentado en la cocina.  
  
- Ah... leshe y ...mmmh nosheee, mmmm – dijo Usagi intentando recordar, mirando hacia arriba y tocando su barbilla con su dedito índice.  
  
- Oh!, Es cierto, la leche y los huevos están en el refrigerador, pero no sé dónde este la ... – se levanto y se dirigió al refrigerador.  
  
- Debe estar en la alacena, déjame buscarla – contesto Hanamichi seguro de su respuesta.  
  
- Ok – contesto Ken, sonriendo complacido de que su visitante fuera tan agradable y servicial y de que estuviera en la cocina.  
  
Con poca confianza, comenzó a sacar los ingredientes para cocinar, le ponía un poco nervioso el saberse observado por dos pares de ojitos curiosos que lo miraban de los pies a la cabeza.  
  
- Sabes hacerlos en forma de dinosaurios?, O estrellas?, Mi Papá los hace de cualquier forma que le diga, es muy bueno en eso, pero mi tía no, tu puedes?  
  
- Ehee, pues no sé, nunca lo he intentado, aunque a veces si no lo intento me salen con formas raras jejeje – La pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa, por su nerviosismo.  
  
- Ohoo!, Te puedo llamar Hana-kun? – el niño observaba al pelirrojo curioso y lleno de preguntas.  
  
- Sssi quieres? – seguía nervioso.  
  
- También Usa-chan?  
  
- Claro.  
  
- Me caes bien, me gusta tu pelo, por que es rojo?  
  
- Que? – era increíble que fuera difícil contestar las preguntas de un niño de 5 años.  
  
- Sabes por que es rojo?  
  
- Pues por que mi abuela era alemana y era pelirroja – le contestaba sus preguntas mientras buscaba donde hacer la mezcla de ingredientes – También por que prefiero dejarlo rojo y no pintarlo de negro... – decidió contarle un poco a cerca de si mismo.  
  
- Te lo pintabas de negro? – tenia mucha curiosidad por conocer al pelirrojo.  
  
- Si, bueno, en la primaria se burlaban de mí por tenerlo rojo, y comencé a pintármelo de negro para que me dejaran en paz – charlaba alegremente, con su pequeño anfitrión, mientras comenzaba a prepara la mezcla.  
  
- Cómo te lo pintabas? Ah! Ya sé, como mi abuelita, con un frasquito de pintura y una brochita no?  
  
- Pues sí, pero ya no – contesto alegre de ya no tener complejos.  
  
- Aaaaa.  
  
- Por que no llevas a Usa-chan a la sala y ven la televisión mientras yo termino? – le pareció una buena opción para su propia comodidad.  
  
- Pero nos gusta ver cuando hacen los panqueques? – le pidió en forma de ruego, esperando que Hana-kun les permitiera ver como cocinaba.  
  
- Esta bien – acepto resignado – entonces trae una silla y vamos a sentar a Usagi aquí arriba – señalo la mesita cerca de la estufa, tal vez podrían divertirse, y por lo menos por ese día tenia ganas de disfrutar la mañana con dos pequeños a los que parecía agradarles, además de que a Hanamichi le agradaban los pequeños también.  
  
Tuvo que contestar muchas preguntas intentando no hablar mucho de si mismo, aun no sabia si habría algo mas que una noche de sexo con el señor Rukawa, y no quería encariñarse con los niños, pero le estaba constando mucho trabajo. Eran inteligentes, agradables, y muy tiernos, simplemente le agradaron desde que los vio en las fotografías.  
  
Cuándo la sartén estuvo lo suficientemente caliente y Hanamichi sirvió por primera vez la mezcla, Ken al igual que Usagi estuvo pendiente de todos los movimientos de Hana-kun, le parecía muy ágil para cocinar, mas que su padre, y cuando se puso el delantal que su padre usaba le pareció muy diferente a el, le pareció muy joven como para ser amigo de su padre y solo entonces comenzó a hacerse muchas preguntas como, ¿por que habían dormido juntos?, ¿Cómo?, sí tenían una habitación limpia para huéspedes, o ¿por qué Hanamichi había recostado su cabeza en el pecho de su padre y por que este a su vez lo abrazaba? o por lo menos eso parecía. Y ¿por qué ninguno de los dos usaba pijama? Recordó que cuando el tío Hisashi se quedaba en casa siempre dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes y su padre siempre dormía con pijama. Le pareció raro no encontrar respuestas a sus preguntas y simplemente siguió el consejo que su tía le dio desde que había entrado al kinder: "Cuando no entiendas algo, haz todas las preguntas que tengas, No te quedes con dudas", decidió hacerle caso una vez mas, esperando respuestas para sus preguntas.  
  
- ¿Por que dormiste con papa?  
  
- Y-yo? Ah! ... – se le callo el cucharón con el que servia la mezcla sobre la sartén - B-b-bueno – se le seco la garganta y las piernas le comenzaron a temblar – lo que paso fue queee....  
  
- Mh-jum, – se quedo pensando en las ocasiones en las que el al igual que Usagi dormía con su papa, recordó que al ser tan joven Hana-kun, tal vez había tenido una pesadilla y había corrido a la habitación de su padre al igual que el mismo, aunque no era muy frecuente – Ya sé! Tuviste una pesadilla y por eso fuiste a su habitación, no?  
  
- B-bueno, sssi – no le gusto mentirle, pero no podía decirle la verdad.  
  
- Y Porque no ...? Usagi No! – la pequeña había metido una de sus manitas en la mezcla y se la estaba comiendo obviamente no pudo terminar su pregunta.  
  
- Mmh! ... – escondió sus manitas detrás de su espalda, pero la evidencia en su boquita hablaba por sí sola – jijiji...  
  
- Usa-chan, ven conmigo – la llevo al baño para lavarle las manos y limpiarle la carita, además de que le puso su pequeño babero.  
  
Hanamichi respiro aliviado, esperando que Ken-chan se olvidara del tema y que no le preguntara mas y con esa idea trabajo rápido, haciendo algunos modelos de dinosaurios que parecían manchas de pintura, y algunas estrellas de tres picos.  
  
Cuando Ken y Usa-chan regresaron a la cocina, los panqueques ya estaban servidos en la mesa y obviamente los tres se sentaron a comer. Hanamichi se dio la tarea de darle de comer a Usagi sin que nadie se lo pidiera, al mismo tiempo que el también comía.  
  
- Aquí viene el avioncito.. jeje – le daba los bocados pequeños, jugando un poco con la pequeña que divertida sonreía y abría la boca.  
  
- Massshh, dame mash Hana..quelo mas ... jjiji ... – a Usagi le encantaba como Hanamichi jugaba al darle de comer.  
  
- Parece que a Usagi le gusta eso del "avioncito" – se sintió un poco celoso de la atención que recibía su hermanita.  
  
- A ti nunca te dieron de comer así?  
  
- No sé, no me acuerdo – contesto con indiferencia y cabizbajo.  
  
- Lo mas seguro es que si – le pareció que le estaba poniendo demasiada atención a la pequeña, pero como no iba a hacerlo?, Si tenia que darle de comer en la boca.  
  
- Tu crees? – levanto el rostro cambiando su humor.  
  
- Claro, a todos los bebes les gusta – le sonrió con familiaridad.  
  
- Uhmm, tal vez .. – le agradaba Hana-kun, aunque no sabia mucho de el, solo sabia por que su cabello era rojo – Eres amigo de papa?  
  
- Sssi – de nuevo dudo al contestar  
  
- Desde cuando?, nunca te había visto  
  
- Desde anoche – para Hanamichi era imposible mentir abiertamente.  
  
- Donde?  
  
- En un bar, algo así como una discoteca  
  
- Oh!, En donde bailan los mayores de edad?  
  
- S  
  
- Tu eres mayor de edad?, Te ves muy joven – para Ken Hanamichi no podía tener mas de 16, aunque era casi tan alto como su Papa, Ken solo se fijaba en el rostro y el de Hanamichi era casi infantil.  
  
- Claro que si, de otra forma no me permitirían entrar !  
  
- Mi papa no había ido a un lugar de esos desde que llegamos de Estados Unidos, es divertido?  
  
- Pues, depende de ti, si te gusta bailar o solo mirar, o beber o no sé, depende de la persona.  
  
- Que es esto? – levanto a la vista de ambos uno de los panqueques que no tenían una forma definida.  
  
- Pues, parece una cosa rara, tal vez una mancha de pintura, o una araña jejej no sé..  
  
- Jajaja, si es cierto jaja ... te gusta Dragon Ball? – la "araña" le recordó su serie favorita de todos los tiempos.  
  
- Dragon Ball Z?, Claro que sí, siempre me gusto, pero nunca pude ver la serie completa.  
  
- Por que no?  
  
- Por que mis padres decían que era un Anime muy violento y lo pasaban muy tarde.  
  
- Mi papa si nos deja ver lo que sea, antes de las 8 de la noche... tus papas te dan permiso de dormir en casa de tus amigos?, mi papa nunca me ha dado permiso  
  
- Mis papas ya no... es decir, ellos están con Kami-Sama – siempre le entristecía hablar del tema, pero frente a un niño era casi una obligación mostrarse fuerte.  
  
- Cómo mi mama?, eso dijeron mis abuelos, y la tía Ayako.  
  
- Si – sonreía de manera triste.  
  
- Crees que se conozcan? – cambio el tema sin darse cuenta.  
  
- Jeje, Puede ser, tal vez sean buenos amigos, no lo sé.  
  
- Ya termine, gracias, quieres ver Dragon Ball?, están pasando un maratón ahora  
  
- Claro!, Solo voy a sacar a Usagi de su silla y te alcanzo, Ok?  
  
- Ok!  
  
Eran como las 9:00 AM, ya no faltaba mucho para que Kaede se despertara, así que tranquilamente se instalaron en el sillón más grande de la sala y vieron la televisión los tres, no hablaban mucho solo observaban y cuando Hanamichi no entendía algo le preguntaba a Ken y este le contaba aquello que no había visto y le aclaraba sus dudas de inmediato.  
  
Después de 45 minutos de ver la TV, Hanamichi recordó que la cocina estaba sucia y en forma de pago por el desayuno, le pareció prudente limpiarla, se levanto diciendo que iría al baño pero se dirigió a la cocina, busco los utensilios de limpieza y comenzó a limpiar como lo haría en su casa.

* * *

Dormía cómodo y ciertamente despreocupado del mundo, cuando su pecho ahora descubierto hasta la cintura, fue asaltado por una fría ráfaga de viento que inesperadamente había entrado en su habitación. Se movió en busca de calor, pero al no sentir ningún cuerpo cerca del suyo se dio cuenta que estaba solo y abrió los ojos, recordó lo vivido la noche anterior, sonriendo sin darse cuenta y por un segundo creyó que había sido un sueño, hasta que un olor diferente al suyo lleno sus fosas nasales al respirar sobre el lado donde su pelirrojo compañero había dormido. Respiro de nuevo disfrutando esa suave y dulce fragancia, al mismo tiempo que se estiraba y bostezaba intentando despertar por completo, aunque sabia que eso sucedería hasta dos horas después de haberse levantado.  
  
Supuso que Hanamichi estaría en el baño y cerro los ojos por unos segundos mas, hasta que al no escuchar ruido alguno por mucho tiempo, la incertidumbre lo invadió, se sentó en su cama, esperando ver la ropa del pelirrojo tirada en el suelo, pero cuando no vio nada se alarmo un poco, no supo por que, pero de inmediato se levanto y se puso su bóxer para bajar hasta la sala y buscarlo.  
  
Escucho ruidos en la cocina y fue de inmediato esperando ver a Hanamichi o un ladrón, le parecía atractiva la idea de tener sexo en la cocina con Hanamichi una vez mas, solo que no se esperaba la compañía.  
  
Camino con sigilo, esperando no hacer ningún ruido y sorprender al ruidoso que por lo que alcanzaba escuchar, parecía estar lavando los trastes. Cuando escucho el agua del grifo caer, descarto la posibilidad de que fuera Hanamichi, imaginaba que ya se había ido, y que era su madre o su hermana quien lavaba los trastes, esto definitivamente le molesto, le había prometido al pelirrojo llevarlo a su casa la noche anterior, "¿por que demonios se fue sin avisarme?", pensaba molesto mientras abría la puerta de la cocina, no tenia hambre y aun tenia sueño, por lo que decidió correr a quien fuera que lavaba los trastes.  
  
- Quien eres?! – pregunto molesto y seco, antes de reconocer por completo a quien afanosamente terminaba de limpiar la cocina  
  
- Quee? – por un segundo creyó que Kaede se había olvidado de el y le dieron ganas de llorar – No me recuer..das... – soltó lo que tenia en la mano y bajo el rostro intentado quitarse el malestar que le habían causado las palabras de Rukawa.  
  
- Lo siento, lo siento ... – en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había herido al pelirrojo se acerco a el y se disculpo de inmediato – no debí hablarte así, es solo que – lo abrazo – creí que te habías ido sin despedirte y que era mi madre o mi hermana quien hacia ruido, jeje lo siento – le preocupo la reacción de Hanamichi.  
  
- OH! – se tranquilizo de inmediato, sonriéndole a su anfitrión y correspondiendo su abrazo – me asustaste, jeje creí que te había dado amnesia, o que eras de los que no les gusta que su amante se quede por la mañana – termino su frase con una triste mueca, eso le hizo saber a Kaede, que ya le había pasado.  
  
- No creo poder olvidarte en mucho tiempo, le hablo al oído, y le dio un beso fugas en el cuello.  
  
- Me haces cosquillas – se movió un poco y miro a los ojos a Kaede por un segundo olvidándose por completo de sus anteriores fracasos amorosos – me gustas – susurro cerrando los ojos y esperando que sus labios fueran atrapados por otros.  
  
- Tu no me gustas – los ojos de Hanamichi se abrieron de golpe y Kaede de nuevo vio desilusión en los ojos del joven pelirrojo – Me encantas – decidió dejar de hacerlo pensar en lo peor con sus frases rebuscadas y lo beso con ternura – Me vuelves loco – le hablo en los labios, lo abrazo por la cintura y lo levanto literalmente mientras daba vueltas en la cocina con su pelirrojo en los brazos mientras reía ciertamente feliz- Jajajaja ....  
  
- Kaede!, me vas a tirar! –se abrazo al cuello del moreno en espera de una fuerte caída – Ya bájame! – le pareció divertida la forma de disculparse del señor de la casa – Ahaa!, Jajaj – cuando dejo de dar vueltas abrió los ojos y lo miro con ternura mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con los pulgares.  
  
- Me perdonas por decir cosas raras y ser cruel sin siquiera intentarlo – se detuvo por completo y aclaro la situación.  
  
- Sip, no hay problema – le dio un beso en la nariz y Kaede lo bajo al suelo – Tienes hambre? – pensaba ofrecerle los panqueques que habían sobrado porque aun estaban calientes.  
  
- Ahora si – lo beso lento, encendiendo poco a poco la pasión en su cuerpo, apretando el cuerpo de Hanamichi con el suyo y deslizando sus manos por todos los lugares por los lo hizo la noche anterior, hasta que llegaron al trasero de su joven pelirrojo.  
  
- Espera .. no .. podemos .. – separo su cuerpo de Kaede con un poco de dificultad.  
  
- Por que no? .. todavía tengo condones y además te deseo .. – lo beso de nuevo o por lo menos lo intento.  
  
- No! – tomo el rostro de Kaede en sus manos y lo miro a los ojos - tus hijos están aqu  
  
- QUE!!?, pero Como ..? estas bromeando acaso?  
  
- No, están en la sala viendo TV  
  
- Por que?  
  
- Ken me dijo que su tía los trajo por que tenia cosas que hacer y no pudo cuidarlos hasta mas tarde – le informo con todo detalle, como niño bueno.  
  
- Mmhh, ya veo – gruño como respuesta y se separo por completo del pelirrojo y se cruzo de brazos.  
  
- Son muy lindos .. – le sonrió conciliador, su anfitrión parecía tener un carácter muy fuerte, y no deseaba tener rencillas con el tan pronto – no tienes frió?  
  
- Eh?, algo, voy a vestirme y a ver a los niños – dio unos pasos pero se detuvo cuando se pregunto por que Hanamichi estaba despierto, ¿tal vez había conocido a su hermana? – Ya estabas despierto cuando ellos llegaron?  
  
- No, en realidad, Ken me despertó – observo como los ojos de zorro de su interlocutor se abrían desmesuradamente.  
  
- Ken ... te ..? – no podía articular correctamente las palabras que se formulaban en su cabeza.  
  
- Si – le contesto entendiendo por completo lo que le preocupaba.  
  
- Mientras dormíamos el entro y te ... teee ..  
  
- No me ha preguntado mucho sobre nosotros, solo le dije que nos conocimos ayer y que somos amigos, además lo deje pensar que dormí contigo por que tuve una pesadilla y bueno, tu entiendes no? – estaba apenado de poder causar algún trauma en los pequeños, hasta ese momento el tampoco se había dado cuenta de lo que una escena como la que los pequeños vieron podía causar.  
  
- Pues – respiro con cierto alivio, aun le debía una explicación a Ken – solo espero que no pase nada malo.  
  
- Yo también – ahora se sentía culpable – lo siento, si quieres me voy ahora.  
  
- No, no te vayas, espera, déjame hablar con ellos, necesito pensar en la forma de ... Rayos!, me olvide por completo de ellos – sonrió preocupado pero no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho en la noche – Te das cuenta lo que me causas.  
  
- Pero yo no quería .. – creyó que lo estaba culpando.  
  
- No pienses mal, me refiero a que hiciste que me olvidara del mundo entero y sus alrededores – se volvió a acercar a Hanamichi lentamente y con dos dedos levanto el rostro del pelirrojo que miraba hacia abajo, triste nuevamente – no tienes la culpa de nada – lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió tranquilo – la culpa la tiene mi hermana. No te preocupes – le beso nuevamente y se fue a poner su ropa.  
  
- Mm – suspiro y se sentó en el comedor intentando creer que lo que Rukawa decía era correcto.

* * *

- Buenos días, niños! – Usagi corrió a su lado – Hola preciosa! – Kaede la levanto de inmediato.  
  
- Hooola papi! – le contesto feliz la pequeña, besando su mejilla – Mmmua!.  
  
- Hola padre, ya se fue Hana-kun? – miro a todos lados dudando de la presencia de su nuevo amigo en su casa - por que no se despidió de nosotros? – hizo una mueca de molestia convencido de que el pelirrojo se había ido.  
  
- Esta en la cocina – no quiso decir mas – que razón te dio Ayako para traerlos tan temprano.  
  
- El tío Ryo la llamo muy temprano por que necesitaba algo en Miyagi's.  
  
- A que hora?  
  
- Como a las 7 de la madrugada jeje  
  
- Mmh y por que no me llamo primero?  
  
- Si lo hizo, pero no contestaste?  
  
- Mmmh ya veo – pensó en que tal vez mientras estaba con Hanamichi en su fogoso encuentro, posiblemente tiraron el auricular del teléfono, además de que había apagado su celular desde que entraron a Miyagi's.  
  
- Mi tía nos dijo que nos llevaras con mis abuelitos en la tarde  
  
- Para que?  
  
- Me dijo que el abuelo nos iba a decir algo, y tenia que estar toda la familia reunida.  
  
- A que hora tenemos que estar ahí?  
  
- A las 12.  
  
- Entonces vayan a bañarse, que esperan?  
  
- Pero es domingo – reprocho como berrinche Ken.  
  
- Shi, domigo, no quelo mañal, no quelo ...- Usagi apoyo a su hermano mayor  
  
- Se tienen que bañar y verse bien para sus abuelos, no quiero que me digan que los descuido y que los dejo hacer lo que se les da la gana, vamos que yo también me voy a bañar.  
  
- OK – dijo Ken totalmente resignado, a el tampoco le gustaba que reprendieran a su padre cuando ellos se portaban mal.  
  
- Vamos Usa-chan? – le pregunto haciendo pucheros el señor Rukawa – O Quieres que tus abuelitos me regañen he?  
  
- No, OK! – acepto resignada la pequeña.  
  
- Hana-kun!, Hana-kun!, papa nos va a llevar con mis abuelos, quieres venir? – grito entusiasmado el pequeño Rukawa.  
  
- Que?, no se ..Yo – era obvio que no.  
  
- Te gustaría? – pregunto complacido con la idea de su hijo mayor.  
  
- Yo .. – cuando Kaede se lo pregunto, ya no quería negarse, pero era necesario.  
  
- No quieres? – pregunto ya no tan entusiasmado Ken.  
  
- Shi, ven Hana, ven .. – también hablo la pequeña Rukawa.  
  
- No, es que, no puedo .. –ahora se sentía mal al desilusionar a los pequeños.  
  
- Por que? – preguntaron al unísono los Rukawa  
  
- Tengo que trabajar hoy – jugaba con sus manos nervioso, no quería que los niños se molestaran con el.  
  
- A que hora? – pregunto Ken.  
  
- Desde las 3 de la tarde. Hoy empieza mi turno en la tarde – ya no podía verlo a los ojos.  
  
- Es temprano puedes ir unas horas y después Papa te puede llevar a tu trabajo, anda! Vamos!, Siiii!?.  
  
- No es necesario, además no creo que tus padres quieran conocerme Kaede – lo miro a los ojos esperando que comprendiera sus razones.  
  
- Esta bien, Ken saca la ropa que te compro tu abuela y la de Usagi también – bajo a la pequeña y decidió no insistir mas.  
  
- Pero papa, Hana-kun ...  
  
- Tiene cosas importantes que hacer, ya lo escuchaste – rebatió sin alzar la voz.  
  
- Y si no vas a trabajar hoy Hana-kun? – una idea se formulo en la pequeña cabeza de Ken.  
  
- No puedo, tengo que ir, o el Gori me va a castigar descontandome dos dias de mi salario, y bueno yo ...– tenia muy buenas razones para no faltar.  
  
- Papa te puede prestar, el tiene mucho dinero, verdad papa? – miro a su padre en busca de apoyo.  
  
- No es tanto, además debes entender a Hana-kun, quiero decir, Hanamichi debe trabajar, y tu debes entenderlo OK! – subió el tono de su voz para que los niños entendieran las razones de Sakuragi y dejaran de insistir, además de que estaban comenzando a incomodar a su invitado.  
  
- OK!, vamos Usa-chan – tomo a su hermanita de la mano y se la llevo.  
  
- Quieres bañarte?, tenemos dos baños – pregunto acercándose al joven pelirrojo.  
  
- Pero ..  
  
- Te puedo prestar ropa, tengo muchos pantalones de todas clases – acaricio el rostro de Hanamichi y lo volvió a besar seguro de que sus hijos ya estaban arriba.  
  
- Mm – dejo que sus labios fueran poseídos por los de Kaede – OK – hasta que por falta de aire se tuvieron que separar.  
  
- Te han dicho que tus labios saben a fresa y tu lengua a chocolate – le sonrió con confianza y le hablo casi en los labios.  
  
- Jeje, Debe ser por que comí mermelada de fresa y leche con chocolate.  
  
- Tal vez – lo rodeo con un brazo y lo llevo a su habitación – donde trabajas?  
  
- En el Denny's que esta en el centro, es el mas pequeño, el gorila es muy tacaño jeje.  
  
- Como se llama el gorila? – Tenia curiosidad y no se la aguanto.  
  
- Akagi, Takenori Akagi  
  
- Parece gorila? Me gustaría conocerlo.  
  
- Jeje Sip – contesto divertido y llegaron a la habitación de Kaede.  
  
- Toma lo que quieras del guardarropa – se dirigió a donde guardaba sus calcetines y tomo un par y tambien un calzoncillo nuevo que había comprado una semana atrás y afortunadamente todavía no lo había estrenado – Toma – le dio la ropa interior al pelirrojo.  
  
- Vaya!, que conveniente, es nuevo! – se refería al calzoncillo, y le sonrió agradecido a Kaede – Gracias.  
  
- Nos vamos a tardar un buen rato en el baño, así que si terminas de arreglarte antes que nosotros puedes esperarnos en la sala, te llevaremos a tu casa después OK!  
  
- OK!  
  
- No te vayas a ir – avanzo hacia atrás sin quitar su vista del pelirrojo.  
  
- No lo haré – le agrado que le pidiera que no se fuera.  
  
- Perfecto! – salio de su habitación complacido con la respuesta obtenida y convencido de que Hanamichi no se iría ahora.  
  
Una hora después, salieron los cuatro de la casa para dejar a Hanamichi en su casa primero, y después ir a casa de los padres de Kaede.  
  
En el trayecto a casa de Hanamichi, Ken hablaba animadamente con Hanamichi, mientras este le decía a Kaede como llegar a su destino, le dijo donde estaba su escuela, y que le gustaba mucho estar en el su ultimo año del Jardín de niños, y que tenia muchas ganas de entrar a la escuela primaria. Kaede no hablaba mucho, solo asentía y comentaba alguna que otra cosilla.  
  
Intentaba escuchar la conversación de sus tres copilotos pero solo podía pensar en la próxima ves que vería a Hanamichi, tenia que ser pronto, tal vez en su día libre o el próximo fin de semana. Una noche no era suficiente.  
  
- Cuando es tu día libre? – vocalizo sus dudas.  
  
- ... el miércoles – contesto sorprendido por la repentina pregunta del conductor.  
  
- Y cual es tu horario normal?  
  
- Pues esta un poco raro, por que de Domingo a Martes entro a las 3 pm y salgo a las 10 de la noche, y de Jueves a Sábado, entro a las 9 y salgo a las 6.  
  
- Pues si que esta raro – se acercaron una serie de condominios cerca de donde vivía Hanamichi  
  
- Es aquí – señalo su edificio y Kaede se estaciono rápidamente – Bueno ya llegamos – volteo para mirar a los pequeños y despedirse – Me tengo que ir, me dio gusto conocerlos – abrió la puerta y salio del auto – Hasta luego – salio un poco nervioso y desilusionado, pues sentía que había perdido la oportunidad de volver a ver a Kaede aun asi no quiso decir Adios.  
  
- Ja ne! Hana-kun – le dijo adiós con la mano al igual que su Hermanita con la esperanza de volverlo a ver.  
  
- Ja ne!, Hana-kun!  
  
Kaede bajo del auto esperando ansioso la oportunidad de pedirle el numero de teléfono al pelirrojo y una cita formal.  
  
- Hana, espera! – entraron al edificio.  
  
- Que sucede?  
  
- Podemos vernos el miércoles?  
  
- Me encantaría - Sonrió complacido y muy feliz, pero totalmente embobado  
  
- Bien, entonces nos vemos el Miércoles – quería besarlo y despedirse de el propiamente, pero no podía, no frente a sus hijos.  
  
- OK! – asintió ciertamente emocionado.  
  
- Entonces, JA NE! Hana-kun – se olvido por completo de pedirle el numero de teléfono al pelirrojo emocionado por su respuesta.  
  
- Ja ne! Kaede.  
  
Ambos estaban muy felices al saber que se volverían a ver, pero ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de que no tenían forma de comunicarse aun. Ambos se dieron la espalda y siguieron su camino, complacidos de la respuesta del otro y totalmente en el Limbo.

* * *

- Kaede!, llegaron mas temprano! – le dio la bienvenida la Sra. Rukawa.  
  
- Hola mama! – le dio un beso la mejilla y recibió uno en la suya.  
  
- Hooola! Abuelita – saludaron los pequeños efusivamente a su abuelita como siempre.  
  
- Hola, kokoros míos – los abrazo feliz de verlos – que bueno que se pusieron la ropa que les regale – Kaede les diste de desayunar? –pregunto autoritaria la Sra. Rukawa.  
  
- Si mama  
  
- Los bañaste?  
  
- Si mama.  
  
- Como te fue anoche?  
  
- Bien, pero Luego te cuento – no pudo evitar el sonrojarse.  
  
- Te fue bien, verdad? – lo miro con malicia – Pillin, pillín, conseguiste con quien ... – le picaba las costillas con el codo olvidándose de que los niños aun estaban ahí.  
  
- Mama!, por dios, los niños están aquí! – le dijo entre dientes molesto con la actitud de su madre.  
  
- UPS!, jeje, vamos niños quieren Uvas?, tenemos muchas – todos se dirigieron a la cocina.  
  
- Ya llego Ayako? – pregunto con ganas de estrangularla por no despertarlo antes de dejar a los niños en su casa.  
  
- Si, también Hisashi, solo falta Akira y Sinichi  
  
- Que bien, no soy el ultimo, donde esta papa?  
  
- En el estudio  
  
- Voy a verlo  
  
- OK!  
  
Antes de llegar a su destino Ayako lo intercepto pues salía del baño tranquilamente y lo vio pasar.  
  
- Buenos días Onni-San! – lo saludo sin esperar que su hermano mayor la jalara por el brazo de nuevo al baño.  
  
- Eres una inconsciente!, como se te ocurrió dejar a los niños en casa sin despertarme antes? – cerro la puerta con seguro, seriamente alterado.  
  
- Lo siento, pero le dije a Ken que te dije... – se disculpo sin saber porque.  
  
- Si! ya me dijo!, pero acaso no se imaginó tu rizada cabezota que podía tener compañía? Sabias que podía pasar No?  
  
- En tu habitación?, acaso dormiste con alguien? WOW! No lo puedo creer, Kaede felicidades! – lo abrazo, feliz de que por lo menos durmiera con alguien por su propia voluntad – Y como es?, es bonita?, es soltera o casada? Es ...? – quería preguntarle todo y con todo detalle.  
  
- Es hombre – le dijo serio esperando que entendiera sus razones para estar molesto, aunque si hubiera sido una mujer el problema tal vez hubiera sido mayor, era difícil saberlo.  
  
- QUE?!, pero Kaede, para los niños no es ...-se quedo pensando en que tal vez aun dormían cuando ... - OH!, POR DIOS, ESTABA DURMIENDO CONTIGO CUANDO ...OH!, LO SIENTO TANTO, QUE PASO? DIME!– lo tomo por los brazos y lo sacudió violentamente.  
  
- Shh, ya tranquila no grites.  
  
- Que paso?!  
  
- Ken fue quien lo despertó, y le pidió que les hiciera el desayuno  
  
- Y que hizo el hombre "ese" – le pregunto totalmente muerta de curiosidad.  
  
- Se llama Hanamichi  
  
- Ah, que bonito nombre, pero, que paso después?  
  
- Les preparo unos panqueques y cuando me levante pensé que se había ido, pero estaba en la cocina, limpiándola, y cuando hablamos me dijo que Ken creyó que solo éramos amigos y que estaba durmiendo conmigo por que había tenido una pesadilla y por eso estábamos ... Demonios! – recordó que no le había pedido el numero de teléfono en ese justo momento  
  
- Que te pasa?  
  
- No le pedí su numero!, Rayos!, como pude olvidarlo, quedamos de vernos el miércoles y no le pedí su numero – se sintió ridículo y golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano.  
  
- Jeje, eres un Idiota jaja – le dijo cruzada de brazos muy tranquilamente  
  
- Si.  
  
- Entonces te fue bien  
  
- Si  
  
- Y quieres volver a verlo?  
  
- Si  
  
- Y que vas a hacer  
  
- No se.  
  
- Sabes donde vive o donde trabaja o ...?  
  
- Si, si sé, gracias "chinita" –le dio un beso en la frente agradecido de la magnifica idea que le dio su hermana menor.  
  
- No me digas "chinita" – hizo una mueca de desagrado y se limpio la frente – no me gusta  
  
- OK! – sonrió contento y se dirigió a saludar a su padre.

* * *

N/A: Espero que se hayan reído con el final del capitulo y con lo demás también JEJE ! casi no paso nada pero me pareció que ya estaba muy largo el capitulo y quise dejar lo que sigue para el próximo. Bueno gracias por seguir leyendo y espero sus comentarios con muchas ansias, Cualquier cosa, no importa, solo comenten lo que les pareció, Necesito saber por favor!!!. Ja Ne!


	5. Capitulo IV Hasta en las mejores familia...

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

N/A: QUE FELIZ ESTOY!!, HOY ES EL DIA RUHANA, ES MI FAVORITO!!, JEJEJE QUE FELCIDIAD. PUES OK!, en este capitulo, introduciré algunas parejas que tal vez les parezcan raras e inusuales, pero ya he leído fics (en Ingles) con ellas y la verdad me gustan mucho, espero que a ustedes también.

CAPITULO IV. HASTA EN LAS MEJORES FAMILIAS...

Entro silenciosamente a su departamento, Feliz, muy feliz como hacia dos meses no lo había estado, tenia ganas de contarle a todo el mundo que había conocido al hombre perfecto, y a los niños mas adorables del mundo, sonrió para si mismo pero en la pequeña sala no había nadie, era temprano y supuso que sus compañeros de cuarto aun estarían dormidos, estaban en época de exámenes finales y seguramente Yohei al igual que Kiminobu, estaría tan exhausto, que seguramente se levantaría dos horas después. Las cortinas estaban cerradas y el silencio reinaba en todo el lugar. Cerro los ojos y la imagen de la pequeña familia con la que había compartido su mañana apareció en su mente, sonrió sintiéndose tranquilo y se dirigió a su habitación, se recostó y decidió dormir un poco mas, esperando soñar con aquella familia, y otra gran noche con Kaede.

* * *

- Ohayo!, Otto-San – Saludo sonriente a su padre, con respeto como siempre.

- Kaede!, que bien que llegaste temprano – lo miro al entrar a su pequeña oficina casera, buscando con la mirada a sus tesoritos – están con su abuela? – pregunto al no verlos.

 - Si, están comiendo Uvas, ya sabes que les encantan, y tu que haces? – pregunto mientras observaba que acomodaba muchos papeles y hacia algunas modificaciones en los archivos de su computadora.

- Estoy arreglando unas cosas que necesito para mi retiro.

 - Retiro?, tan pronto? ... pero – sabia lo que eso significaba y no se sentía listo.

 - Correcto! - entro Hisashi, con mas papeles en la mano.

- No te preocupes hijo, todo estará bien, además de que tendrás el apoyo de tu primo, de Hisashi y Sinichi.

 - Ugh!, detesto a ese tipo – Hablo Hisashi, con cara de pocos amigos y dejo los papales que tenia en el escritorio.

- Cállate Idiota, que fue tu culpa perder a Akira, en primer lugar – rebatió el comentario de su amigo con un Insulto totalmente justificable.

 - Tiiiio! – se quejo con confianza Hisashi con Rukawa-Sama – me Insulto tu hijito, dile que... – sus chantajes no le funcionaron como siempre.

- Ya cállense los dos!, Hisashi ve a ver si Kiara ya termino de poner la mesa – tenia que decirle algunas cosas importantes a Kaede y tenia que ser a solas.

- Jajaja, tonto – alcanzo a burlarse de Hisashi antes de que se fuera, este obviamente echaba humo.

- Ponle el seguro a la puerta por favor Kaede – se lo pido una vez que Hisashi estuvo totalmente fuera de la oficina, esto a Kaede no le extraño.

- Que pasa papa?, has decidió decirle a mama lo de Hisashi? – cambio su semblante totalmente.

- Hay muchas cosas de Hisashi que tu madre no sabe hijo, a que te refieres?

 - A lo más importante – se refería a la verdadera paternidad de Hisashi.

- No .. eso – suspiro esperando que su hijo mayor entendiera que aun no era tiempo – Creo que falta mucho para eso.

- Yo creo que debiste habérselos dicho hace mucho tiempo, a menos que estés esperando estar moribundo para decírselos en tu lecho de muerte jeje.

 - Eso no te quita la responsabilidad que te corresponde – intento cambiar el tema.

 - No me cambies el tema.

 - No me lo cambies tú.

 - Esta bien hablaremos de eso después, pero primero tienes que saber algo.

 - Que hiciste Kaede? – esperaba lo peor.

 - En realidad son dos cosas.

 - Esta bien, empieza por la peor.

 - Se lo dije a Sinichi.

 - Le dijiste al novio de tu primo, novio del ex-novio de tu hermano ilegitimo, que Hisashi es mi hijo? – pregunto con tranquilidad.

 - Síp.

 - Como estas tan seguro de que no se lo dirá a Akira?, no debiste .. – movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, preocupado.

 - Tuve que hacerlo! – estaba seguro de que fue lo mejor – Sinichi odiaba cada vez mas a Hisashi y se peleaban en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar, solo de esa forma logre que Maki dejara de buscar pelea con Hisashi – fue la única idea que se le ocurrió para conservar la paz en donde quiera que se encontraba ese trío.

 - Hablare con el – aun estaba preocupado, pero confiaba en Sinichi. Quería mucho a Akira, era su sobrino, había quedado a su cuidado desde muy pequeño, era casi como su hijo, tenia la edad de Ayako, 24 años y lo apreciaba tanto como a Kaede.

 - Lo siento, pero de verdad tuve que hacerlo, si Hisashi no fuera tan sarcástico cuando están los tres juntos, Maki no estaría tan molesto todo el tiempo, además desde que se lo dije, es aun mas protectivo con Akira, y eso me parece bien, sabes lo fácil que Hisashi logra molestarlo y lastimarlo, Odio verlo salir corriendo de donde Hisashi esta, cuando se lo encuentra solo.

 - No se por que es así, pero bueno, dime que es lo otro? – respiro un poco mas tranquilo, Akira estaba en buenas manos.

 - Ayer conocí a alguien – se lo dijo nervioso.

 - OH!, es cierto!, Hisashi me comento algo acerca de un pelirrojo con el que te fuiste anoche, es eso?

 - Pues, si ... – esperaba una reacción contraria a la que estaba obteniendo de su padre.

 - Y?

- Y, pues bueno, dormimos juntos anoche – se lo dijo ruborizado y cabizbajo.

- Eh! – se sobresalto un poco.

 - No te preocupes, no paso nada malo, los niños lo conocieron, y te aseguro que les agrado – se justifico de inmediato sin ahondar mas en el asunto.

 - Y les dijiste el tipo de relación que tienen?

- No, ellos creen que somos amigos y que nos conocimos anoche, yo no pude decirles la verdad aun, pero yo creo que lo van a entender, si entendieron que Akira y Sinichi son pareja tal vez no tengan ningún conflicto conmigo y Hanamichi– esperaba que su padre entendiera sus razones.

 - Lindo nombre, pero supongo que fue lo mejor, entonces piensas volver a salir con el?

 - Sip – contesto sonriente.

 - Ya veo – para su padre el que fuera hombre con quien Kaede rehiciera su vida no era tan importante, solo deseaba lo mejor para su hijo mayor – Pues tienes mi bendición, eres un adulto y sabes que confió en ti, solo espero que tu madre lo entienda, ya sabes que eso de que seas Bisexual, nunca le gusto, en el fondo siempre quiso que fueras heterosexual, al igual que con Hisashi.

 - Lo se, pero estoy seguro de que en cuanto lo conozca va agradarle, además, es .. es simplemente ... hermoso – sonrió y suspiro.

 - Espero conocerlo pronto – sonrió también, feliz de que su hijo por fin decidiera rehacer su vida por fin, a veces le parecía que estaba muy solo.

 - Gracias por el apoyo, voy a ver a los niños – se dirigió a la cocina un poco mas tranquilo, aunque sabia que tenia que hacerse cargo de los negocios de su padre confiaba en que con la ayuda de su primo y el novio de este, no seria tan difícil, además ahora sentía que tenia mas razones para vivir, ese pelirrojo le había abierto sus posibilidades en diversión y placer. Quería vivir y no solo para sus hijos – ¡te avisare cuando estemos todos en el comedor! – le leyó la mente a su padre.

* * *

Kaede salio de la oficina de su padre, sin darse cuenta que este, hacia un pequeño recuento de sus acciones en los pasados 31 años de su vida.

Kentaru Rukawa-Sama, padre legitimo de Kaede y Ayako, se había casado con Kiara hacia ya casi 31 años, inmediatamente después había sido padre por primera vez. Era feliz con su esposa y su hijo, su mejor amigo le había hablado de las delicias del matrimonio sin hijos, pero el prefirió ser padre en poco tiempo. Dos años después del nacimiento de Kaede, su mejor amigo que aun no tenía hijos, murió de una extraña enfermedad, una infección dijeron los doctores, pero en realidad fue negligencia médica.

La esposa de su amigo, con la que había estado casado solo 4 años, sufrió demasiado y Kentaru tuvo la mala idea de consolarla, el problema fue que se hicieron algo mas que amigos, y 8 meses después Hisashi nació, no tuvieron que pensar mucho en que decir, para todos era obvio que Aika había quedado embarazada un mes antes de que su esposo falleciera y al pequeño Hisashi le pudieron poner sin problemas, el apellido de su fallecido amigo, obviamente ni Kentaru ni la madre de Hisashi quisieron revelar que habían tenido algo mas que una amistad, además después de eso Kentaru se dio cuenta al igual que Aika que no la amaba, amaba a Kiara y a su familia, Aika no quiso insistir con Kentaru y después nació Ayako, eso confirmaba que lo que ellos habían tenido había sido una simple atracción sexual, el problema fue que su error tuvo consecuencias. El nacimiento de Hisashi.

* * *

Kaede estaba en la sala con sus hijos, cuando el timbre sonó de nuevo. Hisashi se apresuro a abrir pues tenia la seguridad de que serian Akira y Sinichi, y si había algo que le gustaba hacer, era molestarlos con su sola presencia. Abrió la puerta pero para su sorpresa alguien mas apareció.

 - Aki-kun!, que bueno que ... – se precipito al saludar a su nuevo visitante.

 - Hola Hisashi, siento desilusionarte, pero no soy "Aki-kun", pero si quieres puedes llamarme Ryo-kun, no me voy a molestar jejeje – al igual que Kaede, sentía que la obsesión de Hisashi por Akira era enfermiza y se mofaba de ello cada vez que podía.

 - Idiota – hablo disgustado con la respuesta del recién llegado y se fue a la cocina.

 - Ups!, Parece que se molesto – le hablo a Kaede y este le sonrió en forma de afirmación.

 - Hola tío – saludo contento a su tío favorito.

 - Hola sobrino favorito!

 - Tío soy tu único sobrino – contesto haciendo obvia su respuesta.

 - OH, es cierto, pues aun así eres mi favorito jeje – rió contento de ser parte de esa familia - Donde esta Ayako?

 - En la cocina

 - Mm.

 - No le vas a avisar que llegaste – a Kaede le pareció raro que Ryota no saliera corriendo a verla, pero algo le decía que no la estaban pasando bien.

 - No, me voy a quedar aquí – tomo a Usagi en sus brazos y comenzó a jugar con ella – verdad Usagi que quieres que me quede contigo? – la lanzo hacia arriba y la niña gritaba de emoción.

 - Shi, shi!!, jjijiji, Waaa!! Jajaj!

 - OK

Se respiraba tranquilidad en casa de Rukawa-Sama y la familia parecía estar en total armonía, pero Kaede al igual que todos sabia que en cuanto llegaran Akira y Sinichi todo cambiaria, y la armonía y paz se convertirían en incomodad y caos. Todos tenían que prepararse y actuar como réferis entre Hisashi y Sinichi, pero esa era la rutina y casi todos estaban acostumbrados, afortunadamente Hisashi era menos "malo" con la pareja cuando los niños estaban presentes, pero no dejaba de fastidiarlos.

La pareja de integrantes faltantes de la familia llego, Kaede mando a Ken a avisarle a su abuelo que ya todos estaban en la mesa, y el jefe de la Familia Rukawa se dirigió al comedor para tomar su lugar en la mesa antes de comer.

 - Donde esta Ryota? – Pregunto Rukawa-Sama.

 - Se quedo a cuidar a los niños, esta con ellos en la sala – contesto Kaede mirando a su hermana.

 - Para eso vino?

 - Si – afirmo Ayako casi molesta.

 - Pensé que los cuidaría tu madre.

- Ella esta en la cocina terminando la cena.

 - Pues entonces comencemos con esto.

- OK - dijeron todos expectantes por aquello tan importante que el jefe de familia tenia que comunicarles.

- Me voy a retirar – dijo serio y esperando cualquier tipo de reacción

 - Pues nos tomas por sorpresa Tío – Hablo Maki, quien con total confianza le decía tío al igual que Hisashi sin realmente ser su sobrino.

- Necesito que Apoyen a Kaede, el tendrá que manejar mi porcentaje en la empresa y deberá tomar muchas decisiones, y principalmente te necesito a ti Sinichi.

- Tienes mi apoyo tío y tu también Kaede.

 - Gracias – le sonrió a su mejor amigo y miro a su primo con preocupación – y tu Akira? no vas a apoyarme?

 - Es que no se como – estaba un poco confundido, no quería trabajar en el mismo lugar que Hisashi, pero quería apoyar a su único primo.

- Tendrás que trabajar con nosotros Aki-kun – hablo Hisashi intentando incomodarlo.

 - Es que.. – Se levanto molesto - Yo no quiero estar en el mismo lugar que el! – señalo a Hisashi como niño berrinchudo, mirando a Kaede y a su tío.

 - Akira, tranquilízate – Maki se levanto y abrazo a Akira, intentando calmarlo.

 - No quiero Sinichi, no quiero, sabes lo mucho que me cuesta y si vamos a estar juntos yo no, no ... por favor tío no quiero – miro a su tío suplicante, aun no terminaba sus estudios le faltaba poco, pero su tío pagaba su educación, temía que al negarse a trabajar su tío le quitara todo.

 - Sssh, tranquilo no tienes que hacerlo – abrazo a su novio preocupado – Tío creo que esta decidido que Akira no formara parte de tu equipo, pero puedes contar conmigo al 200 - Era un hombre maduro mayor que Kaede por un año y entendía a la perfección a su joven novio.

 - Cobarde!

 - Cállate Hisashi! Creo que será mejor que te vallas, seguramente tu "lo que sea" te esta esperando en la pocilga donde vives – También Ayako se sentía indignada con el comportamiento de Hisashi y el trato que le daba a Akira.

 - Linda, eso no te importa!

 - Hisashi vete por favor – Rukawa-Sama estaba molesto.

 - Pero ...

 - Mañana hablaremos tu y yo, entendido.

 - Agh! – salio del comedor y se fue, muy molesto.

 - Lo siento – dijo Akira cabizbajo.

 - No te preocupes hijo - dijo Rukawa-sama

 - Te prometo que cuando termine mis estudios te pagare todo lo que haz hecho por mi, pero ahora no pue...

 - Tranquilo, no me debes nada, solo quise saber si ya habías superado tu miedo a Hisashi, no te voy a obligar a nada, te lo prometo, OK?

- De verdad lo siento – Seguía agachado aguantándose las lagrimas de vergüenza y de coraje que tenia consigo mismo.

 - Será mejor que lo lleves a casa Sinichi – Kaede estaba preocupado por su primo.

 - Si, espero que nos disculpen, Vamos amor – se levanto con Akira en sus brazos, mientras este seguía diciendo "Lo siento" – Nos veremos mañana – decidió salir por la puerta trasera, no era buena idea que los niños vieran así a Akira.

 - Papa cuando vas a hacer algo?, por que dejas que Haga lo que se le da la gana? – pregunto muy alterada Ayako mirando a su padre sin lograr que el la mirara a ella – Kaede por que no haces algo tu? – pregunto a su hermano mayor esperando una respuesta.

 - Ayako, sabes que Hisashi no ha tenido una vida muy feliz - le contesto su padre sin un buen argumento.

 - Pues nosotros tampoco! El vivir con Hisashi ha sido un infierno para mi y para Akira, acaso no lo recuerdas Kaede?, ya olvidaste lo mucho que nos molestaba? – miro a su hermano esperando que la comprendiera - Y con el tiempo todo empeoro para Akira – miro a su padre y a su hermano buscando respuestas pero ellos no la miraban – Gracias a dios, nunca me hizo nada a mi – en ese momento Kaede la miro entendiendo a lo que se refería, a lo que Akira tuvo que soportar por las noches - Yo si lo hubiera matado! – casi lo grito.

 - AYAKO YA CALLATE! – El señor Rukawa no quería saber a lo que su hija se refería y de solo imaginárselo sentía que merecía el infierno, pero tampoco podía decirles por que nunca corrigió a Hisashi, por que nunca lo corrió de la casa, por que le pagaba todos sus caprichitos y por que nunca quiso actuar cuando supo que Hisashi acosaba a su sobrino.

 - Papa, Ayako, ya cálmense por favor – Kaede no sabia que Hacer.

 - Que pasa aquí? – entro la señora Rukawa al comedor alarmada – sus gritos se oyen hasta la sala.

 - Mama, por favor haz que entienda - Ayako se acerco de inmediato a su madre en busca de apoyo.

 - Que entienda que?

 - Que Hisashi es malo! – se quejaba como niña buena.

 - Pero el ya no vive aquí, y tu tampoco – su madre acaricio el rostro de su hija con ternura.

 - Pero quiero que el lo acepte – señalo a su padre quien solo miraba el mantel nuevo de la mesa – quiero que acepte que Hisashi nos hizo daño, que abuso de Akira cuando se le dio la gana y que después lo enamoro para no sentirse culpable, el solo quería jugar con Akira, el ...

 - Si, tienes razón, pero ya es demasiado tarde – Kiara sabía todo, tampoco quería mucho a Hisashi pero Aika había muerto cuando el solo tenía 5 años y al no tener un padre había sido un chico rebelde sin autoridad, por eso hacia lo que se le daba la gana.

 - No, no lo es, si el hace algo, todo va a cambiar – regreso en el tiempo, se sentía como si tuviera 10 años y quisiera cambiar el pasado.

 - Que puede hacer? – pregunto sin conocer la respuesta, y queriendo conocerla.

 - No se, no lo se – abrazo por fin a su madre dejando que las lagrimas de impotencia resbalaran por fin, sintiéndose peor que cuando Hisashi le quitaba sus muñecas y después las quemaba.

Kaede solo suspiro, Ayako se quedo con su madre y el Señor Rukawa se encerró en su pequeña oficia, su hija tenia razón, su esposa también, Kaede también, todos tenían razón, tuvo que haber sido un verdadero padre para su hijo ilegitimo pero ya era demasiado tarde. Solo rezaba por que algún día Hisashi madurara y dejara de ser el desgraciado que era.

* * *

 - Hey! – ya era tarde así que decidió despertarlo – Oye!, no tienes hambre?, ya es la 1, y pedimos pizza.

 - Umh, Awwwn!- bostezo perezosamente – si ya voy – se estiro por completo hasta que abrió los ojos.

 - Y esa ropa?, no te la había visto, de quien es? – pregunto curioso.

- Oh!, jeje me la presto Kaede – le sonrió a su amigo muy contento.

- Kaede?

 - Si, lo conocí anoche y ...

 - Tuvieron sexo?

- Si – se sonrojo de inmediato pero no mintió.

 - Y..?

 - Que?

- Como estuvo?, te gusto?, lo vas a volver a ver? Cuéntame! – Yohei estaba muy interesado.

- Pues si – contesto simple.

- Cuando?

 - El miércoles.

- Pues que bien – a Yohei no le parecía bien que Hanamichi hubiera dormido con un hombre que apenas había conocido, pero no lo iba a reprender por eso, no era su madre – Vamos a comer y nos cuentas en la mesa.

 - OK ... Rayos! – cuando se levanto recordó algo y se volvió a sentar con los ojos bien abiertos.

 - Que pasa? – se detuvo alarmado.

 - No le di mi numero!, y tampoco le pedí el suyo! AAAAAh!, no lo puedo creer!!! – se cubrió la cara con las dos manos.

 - Y Como es que quedaron de verse sin saber como comunicarse?

 - Es que se me olvido, y ya no le di, ni le pedí nada y ... Hay no!... y ahora como lo voy a ver otra vez? – estaba muy preocupado.

 - Tranquilo, sabes donde vive?

 - No

 - Donde trabaja?

 - No

 - Si Sabes como llegaste aquí, debes saber donde vive, lo recuerdas?

- No, pero ...

- Pero que?

 - Pero el me trajo – dijo mas tranquilo.

- El te trajo hasta la puerta de nuestro departamento?

- No, solo a la entrada del edificio, hay! que voy a hacer?!, no sabe donde vivo exactamente y yo no me di cuenta de donde me trajo, AAAAhaa!, soy un Idiota, yo lo quería ver ... – casi lloraba de la impotencia tirado en su cama, "¿por que tenia que ser tan atolondrado y no podía ser mas inteligente?", seguramente por eso no había podido pasar el examen a la universidad.

 - Tranquilo – abrazo a su amigo, intentando pensar en algo para consolarlo – tal vez, el supuso que se volverían a ver.... el miércoles ... en... – "piensa", "piensa", se repetía en la mente hasta que pensó en algo – en el mismo lugar!, en aquella discoteca, no crees?

 - De verdad? – levanto el rostro del pecho de su amigo y unas lagrimitas se asomaban por sus achocolatados ojitos.

- SI!, Claro!, es lo mas seguro Jeje, no te preocupes, seguramente el miércoles te estará esperando en el mismo lugar – su propio ingenio para inventar le sorprendió, solo esperaba que fuera verdad lo que decía o que algo mejor que eso sucediera, tendría que rezar esa noche para que algo parecido a lo que le había dicho a Hanamichi sucediera.

- Entonces tu crees que el quiso decir eso, cuando me pidió que nos viéramos el miércoles? – pregunto con total inocencia.

- Sip, totalmente – sonreía nervioso aun, pero tenía que confiar en su buena suerte.

- OK! – se limpio las lagrimitas, sonrió por fin y fue a la cocina a comer pizza.

* * *

- Ya se fueron? – pregunto Kaede a su madre. Cuando Ayako se calmo, Ryota se la llevo a su casa.

- Si, tiene razón, debimos hacer algo desde que todo comenzó, pero tu padre nunca quiso actuar, nunca reprendió a Hisashi – miro a su hijo mayor y este la abrazo – Debimos educarlo como a ti, tu eres perfecto – se sintió a salvo en los brazos de su hijo.

- Si lo fuera, habría hecho algo, pero tampoco hice nada, solo hice lo que papa me decía, nunca corregí a Hisashi, solo arreglaba lo que el rompía.

- Eres perfecto hijo, no lo dudes – lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió – Y que vas a hacer con el pelirrojo? – prefirió cambiar de tema.

- Q-que? A que te refieres? –lo tomo por sorpresa.

- Ya me contó Ayako que conociste a un pelirrojo bonito y que te gusto mucho.

- Pues si jeje – llevo su mano derecho a su nuca, estaba un poco avergonzado.

- A los niños les callo bien, me contaron que les preparo unos panqueques como a ellos les gustan, eso significa que durmió contigo neee? Jejeje – le sonrió de forma maliciosa.

- Pues ssi – estaba sonrojado y a su madre le hacia mucha gracia verlo comportarse como adolescente.

- Quieres volver a verlo?

- Claro!

- Y por que no vas ahora?

- Pero los niños ...

- Es temprano haré que coman y tu puedes ir a ver al pelirrojo a donde trabaja y ..

- A su trabajo?, espera quien te dijo que hoy trabaja?

- Ken-chan!, quien mas? No me digas que pensabas ir a su casa hasta después de las 10, estas loco? Seguramente estará cansado, mejor ve a su trabajo y pidele una cita el miércoles ...

- Como estas tan enterada de todo?

- Soy tu madre y como tal debo saber todo acerca de mis hijos – se cruzo de brazos y asintió con los ojos cerrados muchas veces.

- Esta bien, Iré a su trabajo y le pediré una cita para este Miércoles – decidió hacerle caso a su madre, como el hijo perfecto que tenia que ser.

- Ves?, que te dije, eres perfecto! Jaja – beso las mejillas de su hijo mayor con mucho cariño.

- Tú eres perfecta!

- Pues claro!, si no lo fuera no seria tu madre – de nuevo se cruzo de brazos y asintió con los ojos cerrados muchas veces.

- Jajaja – Kaede solo reía feliz, ahora entendía por que su padre amaba tanto a su madre.

* * *

- Hey!, Hana-chan, como te fue anoche? Heee? – le reviso el cuello y encontró una marca que hablaba por si sola.

- Bien!, ya déjame tonto ..jaja y a ti como te fue?

- Pues bien, me conseguí un oji-azul, mitad extranjero y tuve como 4 orgasmos – presumió Hiroaki mintiendo un poco como siempre.

- Wow, bueno yo solo tuve dos, pero ya no podía mas – se sobo la nuca totalmente sonrojado.

- Tenia más de 30? – Hiroaki pregunto curioso la razón.

- No, tiene 30 exactamente Jeje – no estaba seguro de que Haruko tuviera razón.

- Ahaaa!, entonces es por eso que te cansaste tanto, no crees? – una vez más Hiroaki pregunto curioso y con envidia de la buena.

- No se, tal vez jeje – sonreía sonrojado.

- Oigan por que no me esperan antes de contar sus "chismes" – llego otro mesero del restauran amigo de los otros dos.

- No son chismes Nobu-chan, Son experiencias de la vida jajaja - rió alegre Hiroaki.

- Mmmh, si claro, y como les fue? – pregunto Nobunaga con mucha curiosidad.

- Súper bien, conocí a un tipo súper alto de ojos azules, extranjero y ex-jugador de Básquetbol.

- No me digas!, Kaede también es ex-jugador de Basketball.

 - WOW, no se acostaron con el mismo?

- No lo creo, Kaede no es extranjero, es totalmente Japonés y tiene dos hijos además de que es viudo y ....

- Ya pónganse a trabajar "niñas"! – Hablo el jefe, un poco molesto.

- Hay Gori no te enojes que se te va a derramar la bilis – a Hanamichi le encantaba hacer enojar a su jefe, que en realidad era como su hermano mayor.

 - Como me llamaste? – dijo entre dientes.

- Gor... jeje quiero decir Akagi – río un poco nervioso.

- Vayan a trabajar que ya tenemos clientes – respiro profundo y se calmo de inmediato, aunque no lo admitiera les tenia afecto a sus tres meseros juguetones y graciosos.

 - OK! – dijeron los tres al unísono y terminaron de ponerse su uniforme para comenzar su rutina diaria.

* * *

Se estaciono cerca de la puerta, no quería salir hasta estar seguro de que era el Denny's del gorila, y espero hasta que una hermosa mata de pelo rojo llamo su atención, salio casi dispara de su auto al ver que el pelirrojo atendía a una pareja, pero cuando llego a la puerta no sabia como acercarse a el, decidió solo sentarse en un rincón y esperar a que Hanamichi lo viera o cualquier oportunidad para poder hablarle.

* * *

Cuando lo vio no supo que sintió, aun no lo había olvidado y sin lentes se veía increíblemente apuesto, aun hacia que su corazón comenzara a palpitar con fuerza y que la garganta se le secara al hablarle, no esperaba que volvería a ese restauran justo donde lo conoció, no estaba seguro de atenderlo así que le pidió a Nobunaga que lo hiciera por el.

- Nobu-chan por favor, necesito que atiendas al de la mesa 7.

- Que? Pero esa mesa te pertenece hoy?

- Si, pero no quiero atender a Toru – le rogó con la mirada.

 - Toru?, es cierto! es él!, esta bien, iré Yo, pero algo me dice que no vine solo a tomar café.

 - Espero que si, aquí te espero.

 Nobunaga, como buen amigo que era, decidió hacerle el favor a Hanamichi, pero era obvio lo que Toru quería.

 - Quieres ordenar ahora o después? – le hablo con familiaridad pues ya lo conocía, solo le dio el menú y espero una respuesta.

 - Por que no vino Hanamichi, esta es su mesa el día de hoy o no?

 - Sip, pero fue al baño.

 - Puedes decirle que lo estoy esperando?

 - Y si no quiere venir?

 - Pero por que?

 - Por que no y ya!, dime si vas a ordenar ahora o después!

 - Después – dijo totalmente apagado, pensando en lo solidarios que eran los amigos de su ex – koi

* * *

- No quiso ordenar nada, seguramente va a esperar la oportunidad de hablarte – llego donde estaba Hanamichi y le explico la situación.

 - Mm., me lo temía, bueno tendré que ir, de otra forma no se ira – se levanto de donde estaba sentado y decidió darle prisa a su entrevista con su ex.

 - Seguramente.

 - OK, ya voy.

Respiro profundo y camino hasta donde estaba su ex, aun se sentía nervioso, pero no sabia por que, acaso aun sentía algo por Toru?, lo mas seguro es que si, pero no estaba dispuesto a demostrárselo, tenia que ser duro y además quien dijo que le pediría volver con el?, eso no era seguro.

- Que deseas ordenar? – se paro cerca de Toru, serio y listo para apuntar en su libretita, la orden de su cliente.

- A ti – lo miro hacia arriba sorprendido al principio, pero confiado en que si había ido tan pronto a su lado, era posible que aun quisiera regresar con el – podemos hablar?

 - NO a tus dos peticiones – se lo dijo un poco molesto – si no vas a ordenar nada entonces será mejor que te vayas.

 - Esta bien tráeme un café con leche

- Ok – se dio la vuelta y fue por la orden.

Hasta ese momento Kaede no lo había visto, pero cuando Hanamichi se dirigió a la cocina lo pudo volver a ver. Se quedo sentado esperando a que volviera y deseando tener la oportunidad de hablarle.

- Aquí esta tu café con leche, es todo?

 - Hablemos por favor

- No, ya te dije que no, además estoy trabajando.

 - Ayer termine con Kenji – se levanto esperando que Hanamichi se quedara.

- Mmm - lo miro a los ojos molesto – pues que mal.

- Fue por ti..

- No me eches la culpa de tus tontermmmm – Hanagata lo tomo por los hombros e intento besarlo, y aunque Hanamichi se resistía el otro no lo soltaba.

 - Suéltalo imbécil! – jalo con fuerza uno de los hombros de Toru y cuando este separo su rostro del de Hanamichi aprovecho la confusión para darle uno buen puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

- Que ..? – sintió el fuerte golpe pero no cayo al suelo, y se reincorporo rápidamente – Por que te metes en lo que no te importa?! – estaba dispuesto a partirle la cara a aquel metiche, pero Hanamichi se interpuso entre los dos además de que Kaede también quería volver a Golpearlo.

- Me meto en donde me da la gana!! – se adelanto mas desafiando a su nuevo enemigo, gritando de la misma manera.

- No, Toru, cálmate, por favor – puso sus manos en el pecho de Hanagata para que este retrocediera, pero Toru parecía estar muy molesto y Hanamichi no lograba contenerlo – Quieres me despidan? – solo hasta ese momento reacciono y miro a Hanamichi.

- Ah!, yo lo siento – respiro y se calmo, saco de su bolsillo lo suficiente para pagar el café y se fue – Disculpa por... Adiós – ya no quiso decir nada, se consideraba una persona prudente y mejor decidió irse, de cualquier forma intentaría hablar con Hanamichi después tal vez en su casa.

- Estas bien – se tranquilizo y se acerco a Hanamichi.

- Si, pero ... – estaba confundido y un poco nervioso y Kaede lo interrumpió.

- Discúlpame por el atrevimiento, pero cuando lo vi forzándote, no pude soportarlo y por eso... - se sentía avergonzado por su comportamiento.

- Esta bien – le sonrió mas tranquilo – solo me sorprendió – Lo miro de nuevo y por fin se dio cuenta con quien hablaba – Kaede!, que haces aquí?

- Vine por que, bueno se que quedamos de vernos el Miércoles, pero jeje, se que es ridículo, pero olvide perdirte tu numero de teléfono y bueno no sabia que hacer hasta que recordé que trabajas aqu

 - Oh!, de verdad? entonces que bien que viniste, no quieres tomar nada?

 - No, gracias ya estoy satisfecho pero – lo miro mas de cerca y se fue acercando mas y mas hasta que estuvo tan cerca de los labios del pelirrojo que tuvo que besarlo – OK!, ya me voy, espero no haberte causado problemas – se separo del pelirrojo que aun tenia los ojos cerrados.

- Ok! - asintió totalmente embobado.

- Ja ne!, Hana-kun

- Ja ne! Kaede! – le dijo adiós con la mano también

Kaede se volteo y se dirigió a la puerta caminando como robot pero de repente se volteo y regreso con Hanamichi. Saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta y una pluma.

- Puedes apuntarme tu numero aquí, me gustaría llamarte temprano para ponernos de acuerdo y eso – se sentía como tontito, estaba a punto de olvidar pedir el numero telefónico al pelirrojo otra vez!

- Si – lo apunto rápido.

- Ok, gracias, entonces te llamaré, temprano Ok – camino hacia atrás y casi se tropieza con una persona

- Ok, Ja!

- Ups! lo siento – se disculpo y volvió a despedirse - JA! – se fue directo a su auto para volver a casa de sus padres por sus hijos.

- Jeje – sonrió divertido con Kaede – no vemos el miércoles – dijo bajito, y comenzó a limpiar el desastre que causaron sus pretendientes.

* * *

N/A: Pues que les ha parecido, aburrido, complicado, lo que sea solo díganme y si no quedo algo claro yo se los explico jeje. Este fic va a ser muy largo espero que sigan conmigo, por favor!!

**Fabi-chan : OBRIGAO!!, **Gracias!!

**Shadir:** No sabes lo mucho que me animan tus comentarios, siempre entiendes la intencion del capitulo, es justamente como si estuvieramos en la misma frecuencia, gracias por seguir leyendo mis fics.

**Carita de Manga** : Espero que no te parezca complicada la trama, y que te siga gustado el fic, por que tu sabes que hasta en la vida real se sufre por todo, jeje, espero que sigas leyendo los siguientes capitulos. Y con respecto a lo que me preguntaste, seguramente tiene que ver con la clasificacion, para que aparezca mi fic debes poner Rating: All, si no, no sale sorry. Gracias.

**Hikaru Itsuko** : Me gusta tu nombre jeje, pues que bueno que has seguido mi historia, y tienes razon hay veces que no subo bien los capitulos por alguna extraña razon y no salen bien, pero creo que ya lo estoy haciendo mejor, Espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios y que tu sigas leyendo mi fik. Gracias.

Y a las demas personitas que leen mi historia pero que no me hacen comentarios gracias por tomarse el tiempo, muchas GRACIAS!!.


	6. Capitulo V La primera cita o algo asi

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

CAPITULO V. LA PRIMERA CITA O ALGO ASI.

N/A: Definitivamente este capitulo esta un poco largo, espero que no les aburran las conversaciones.

- WOW!, Así que ese es tu "Kaede" – Nobunaga pregunto ciertamente apantallado.

- Ah, pues si – contesto con timidez.

- Pues WOW! – eran bastante elocuentes los comentarios de Kyota Nobunaga.

- No tienes otra forma de calificarlo?

- Pues yo le pongo un diez – Interrumpió Hiroaki la conversación que de lejos estaba escuchando.

- Pues yo, un 11 – Hablo Nobu-chan un poco asombrado aun.

- Lo dicen por que no "durmieron" con el ... jeje – intento hablar en doble sentido, pero por lo regular nunca entendía las charlas de esa clase. Hanamichi era muy ingenuo en esa materia.

- ¿"Dormir"?, estas seguro de que eso fue lo que hicieron? – pregunto Nobunaga sorprendido de que Hanamichi comenzara a hablar como "adulto".

- Jaja, claro que No, si así fuera no tendría esa marca en el cuello, mira – señalo con cizaña la marca que Hanamichi tenía en donde el hombro se unía con el cuello.

- WOW!, si que es apasionado! – a Kyota le pareció raro que Hanamichi se dejara marcar.

- Si – se toco la marca hecha por su amante.

- Y como es en la cama? – pregunto de nuevo con cizaña Hiroaki.

- He?, pues es ... – ya no supo que decir.

-Y Lo tiene muy grande? – pregunto Nobunaga.

-Debe tenerlo enorme – contesto Hiroaki sin tener la menor idea, juzgando por la altura del moreno.

- No, no es tan grande, es normal, y caben cuatro personas muy cómodamente, pero creo que pueden caber hasta 7, si estoy seguro – dijo pensativo Hanamichi.

- Idiota!, no estamos hablando de su auto – casi dijeron al unísono Hiroaki y Nobunaga

- Y entonces de que? – pregunto muy confundido Hanamichi, al principio no entendía de que podrían estar hablando sus amigos, pero después se imagino de que se podría tratar.

- Otra vez están perdiendo el tiempo!! – Akagi vio todo el espectáculo entre los pretendientes de Hanamichi, pero no quiso intervenir, conocía un poco a Hanagata y le dio la impresión de que nada malo pasaría, además el otro pretendiente se veía más maduro que el mismo Takenori.

- Ups!, lo sentimos gor... Akagi – Hanamichi se disculpo por su pereza, pero era domingo y la tarde comenzaba a caer y con ella los clientes.

- Vayan a trabajar de una buena vez – en esta ocasión no estaba enojado solo le dio tiempo a Hanamichi de hablar un poco para escuchar y enterarse de la situación, le gustaba estar bien informado de lo que les sucedía a sus "hermanitos", pero cuando los escuchaba hablar de sexo, los mandaba a trabajar de inmediato.

* * *

Kaede conducía a su casa muy tranquilo, era temprano y sus hijos aun estaban llenos de energía así que decidió pasarla bien con ellos, después de los acontecimientos de su fin de semana no se sentía drenado de energías sino todo lo contrario, tenia ganas de hacer muchas cosas, y disfrutar el tiempo con sus hijos era la mejor opción.

* * *

El día paso para Hanamichi sin grandes acontecimientos, y cada vez que tenia tiempo pensaba en Kaede, casi se olvido por completo de Toru. 

Era tarde, casi hora de cerrar, y los meseros de Denny's se preparaban para ir a sus respectivas casas. A Akagi le preocupaba de sobremanera que sus "hermanitos" llegaran salvo a su casa, así que a todos les daba transporte, solo tenia 6 meseros, así que solo tenia un chofer mas que llevaba a los chicos con los que no se sentía tan comprometido, pero el mismo se encargaba de llevar a Hanamichi, Hiroaki y Nobunaga a sus hogares después de cerrar el lugar.

El primero en llegar a casa era Hanamichi, era el primero en la ruta trazada por Takenori desde Denny's hasta su propia casa.

El viaje como siempre fue animado, los chicos pasaban el tiempo bromeando y en ocasiones hasta Akagi participaba en los cometarios y reía cuando le daban ganas, igual que todos, eso era lo que les daba confianza a sus "hermanitos", realmente todos lo apreciaban, solo les parecía que en ocasiones era demasiado serio, por eso lo llamaban Gorila, la ocurrencia fue de Hanamichi y obviamente esto le valió algunos "golpecitos" en la cabeza, el problema fue que después todos lo llamaban Gori a sus espaldas y en ocasiones cuando hablaban con el, el adjetivo salía en la conversación.

- Huy!, mira quien te esta esperando Hanamichi – Nobunaga se dio cuenta de que Toru estaba recargado en su auto, antes de llegar al edificio donde Hanamichi vivía.

- Mmmm!, rayos me olvide por completo de el... – cubrió su rostro con sus manos, esperando que desapareciera al descubrirse.

- Tendrás que Hablar con el - A todos les sorprendió que Hablara Takenori.

- Lo se – era obvio para Hanamichi que Toru no se iría hasta que hablaran una vez mas.

Bajo del auto, se despidió de sus amigos con una sonrisa, y se dirigió a donde Toru lo esperaba. Se acerco hasta que estuvieron frente a frente y lo miro con seriedad. Se había quitado los lentes y se veía cansado, eso lo hizo pensar en muchas cosas, y se sintió un poco culpable por el estado de Toru.

- Hola – saludo nervioso a su ex - pelirrojo.

- Hola – saludo serio.

- Espero que no te moleste que haya venido .... quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento en el restauran, lo siento mucho – agacho la cabeza esperando que Hanamichi lo escuchara.

- Esta bien, no paso nada, tu fuiste el único que recibió un golpe – no pudo evitar tocar con su mano la mejilla golpeada de su ex – novio y sonreírle para reconfortarlo un poco.

- Hana, Yo – alzo el rostro anhelando ver en los ojos de Hanamichi algún rastro del amor que llego a sentir por el, pero solo encontró un poco de preocupación – Me arrepiento tanto de haber terminado contigo – tomo con su mano la de Hanamichi y le beso la palma con los ojos cerrados.

- Toru... – no supo que decir, la calida mano de su ex sobre la suya y sus labios, le hicieron sentir escalofríos, recordó los mejores momentos pasados – Ya no te lamentes – se separo un poco recuperando su mano y manteniendo un poco de distancia.

- Pero... – abrió los ojos para pedirle una nueva oportunidad a Hanamichi – Yo necesito saber si tu aun sientes algo por mi.

- No – bajo el rostro esperando que sus palabras fueran ciertas – no lo creo.

- Por favor, Hanamichi estoy seguro de que si me das otra oportunidad podrías amarme de nuevo – lo tomo por los hombros y lo acerco a el con desesperación – Por favor ...

- No, Toru, Yo no ... – puso sus manos en el pecho de Toru para separarse de el, pero este lo abrazo como si no quisiera separase nunca – por favor Toru ... tranquilízate ...

- Hanamichi, Yo te amo – lo abrazo con mas fuerza, y beso la roja cabellera deseando que fueran sus labios – Te amo, te amo ...

- Toru, por favor nommm... – una vez mas lo beso, Hanamichi quería soltarse pero Toru lo había abrazado muy fuerte por la cintura y el cuello, e instantes después se relajo en su abrazo. La sensación de los labios de Toru sobre los suyos le fue tan familiar que abrió su boca para permitir entrar a su ex una vez más, y le permitió que lo besara disfrutando del beso también. Removiendo antiguos recuerdos, Toru deseaba que Hanamichi le diera otra oportunidad.

- Te amo, te amo, por favor vuelve conmigo, dame otra oportunidad – se lo repitió muchas veces segundos después de que tuvieron que separar sus bocas por falta de aire, manteniendo a Hanamichi atrapado entre sus fuertes brazos sin apretarlo mucho, solo lo suficiente para que sintiera su calor y el fuerte latido de su corazón.

- Toru... – ya no sabia que decirle, estaba confundido, después del beso comenzó a sentir ese calorcito en el pecho cada vez que lo besaba o le hacia el amor, siempre le agrado la forma en que Toru lo trataba, y lo bien que lo hacia sentir - Yo no se si... - agacho la cabeza y cerro los ojos para concentrarse y pensar bien las cosas.

- Por favor – levanto el rostro de Hanamichi con su dedo índice suavemente y acerco sus labios a los de Hana – Hana, Te amo – beso con suavidad los dulces labios de su amado, una vez más.

-Espera – abrió los ojos y recordó a Kaede – no estoy seguro de poder amarte otra vez.

- Por que? – pregunto alarmado – Acaso hay alguien mas? – miro a Hanamichi a los ojos pero este le rehuyo la mirada y se soltó de su abrazo.

- Si – no estaba seguro de que ese "alguien" deseara una verdadera relación – bueno no estoy seguro pero ...

- Quien?! – estaba molesto y recordó al tipo que lo golpeo en el restauran – Acaso es el idiota que me golpeo?

- No! Es decir... si, Yo lo conocí el sábado en la noche y y... – se estaba metiendo en problemas?.

- Te acostaste con el?! – pregunto mas que molesto.

- Si – estaba nervioso, sentía como si le hubiera sido infiel, pero eso no era cierto.

- Pero ... – no tenia derecho de reclamarle nada, el mismo había tenido otra pareja – Eso no importa, seguramente solo fue sexo, no me importa, de cualquiera forma quiero que comencemos de cero sin nada que ... – se acerco nuevamente a Hanamichi.

- No, no estoy seguro ya te lo dije – lo interrumpió y se alejo de Toru.

- Pero Yo Te amo, entiende! – levanto la voz.

- Entiende tu!, ya no confió en ti, además ... creo que siento algo por Kaede – agacho la cabeza deseando no hacerle daño a Toru.

- "Algo"?! – pregunto con sarcasmo y le dio la espalda al pelirrojo recargándose en su auto.

- Lo siento... pero tal vez tú y yo no debemos... – se sentía mal por Toru.

- Ya veo y ... ¿Piensas que _Kaede _quiere algo más de ti que sexo?- pronuncio el nombre de su rival con desagrado.

- No estoy seguro – le molesto la forma en que Toru le hizo esa pregunta – pero nos volveremos a ver y tal vez el quiera algo mas que solo sexo de mi – esa era triste su realidad, todos los hombres que había conocido anteriores a Toru, solo se acercaban a el para tener un noche de pasión.

- Podrías por lo menos considerar mi propuesta? – volteo a mirar a Hanamichi, conocía la historia del pelirrojo y su intención nunca fue remover malos recuerdos y lastimarlo. Solo quería desprestigiar a _Kaede._

- No lo se, tal vez – lo miro y se di cuenta de que Toru jamás intentaría lastimarlo ni siquiera con sus palabras – Cuando terminaste con Fujima?

- Hace tres días –le sonrió con tristeza – lo supe hace un mes, supe que nunca deje de amarte, pero el saber que el se había enamorado de mi desde que nos conocemos, me hizo sentir culpable por no haberme dado cuenta antes ... Demonios! – golpeo su auto con el puño cerrado - lo único que hice fue cometer error tras error – miro a su amado pidiéndole a Kami-Sama que se compadeciera de el – primero te lastime a ti y después a Kenji ... Soy un Idiota! – se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

- Hiciste lo que te dicto tu corazón, tú me lo dijiste no?

- Si – exhalo el aire que tenía atorado y que simplemente no salía.

- Tal vez si no lo hubieras hecho te habrías arrepentido, además no estamos seguros de ser el uno para el otro, yo creo que ..

- Tal vez tu no, pero yo si – levanto su mano y acaricio la suave mejilla de Hanamichi – Estoy seguro de que tu eres el amor de mi vida – le sonrió tristemente.

- No digas eso, por favor – se sintió tan culpable y era un ser tan fácil de conmover que quiso llorar por Toru.

- Perdóname, no es mi intención hacerte sentir mal, pero es la verdad – tomo con sus dos manos e rostro de Hanamichi – Tu eres el amor de mi vida y no creo que nadie pueda quitarme eso de la mente o del corazón – cerro los ojos y unió sus labios nuevamente a los de Hana – Lo siento tanto – cuando se separo de Hanamichi escucho un sollozo, y eso le dolió.

- Lo siento – comenzó a decir cuando algunas lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

- No, tu no tienes la culpa – lo abrazo y Hanamichi correspondió a su abrazo nuevamente – Perdona.

- Pero si es mi culpa que sufras – seguía llorando ahora con más ganas en el pecho de su ex.

- No, no digas eso – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, esperaba todo menos hacer llorar al lindo pelirrojo.

- Lo pensare – se separo de Toru y levanto su rostro mojado, decidió por lo menos considerar la propuesta de su ex.

- De verdad? – pregunto totalmente renovado y limpio las lagrimas de su ex con una gran sonrisa.

- No te prometo nada, antes debo saber que es lo que Kaede desea de mi – se sintió mas tranquilo y limpio sus lagrimas también.

- Ya veo – en su mente repetía "que solo sea sexo" muchas veces – Pero no se por que le das tanta importancia si apenas lo conoces – un gesto indescifrable apareció en el rostro de Hanamichi y Toru entendió que no sabia como se sentía en ese momento – Entonces esperare a que me llames – decidió esperar confiando en las esperanzas que Hanamichi le había dado.

- OK – miro a los ojos a Toru intentando sonreír, pero no lo lograba.

- No era mi intención hacerte llorar, créeme que solo quería que supieras que aun te amo, que Te amo mas que nunca, Lo siento – se acerco con sigilo nuevamente a Hanamichi y acerco sus labios robándole un ultimo beso.

- Te llamare, lo prometo – acepto de nuevo un beso de su ex.

- OK, entonces me voy – suspiro y deseo quedarse con Hanamichi toda la noche, pero entendía que hubiera salido con alguien mas, sabia que Hanamichi había sufrido mucho cuando terminaron su relación así que no le recriminaba nada – Dewa matta Hana-kun.

- Matta ne Toru-kun – le dijo adiós con la mano en el aire, pensativo y confundido aun, sonriendo con un poco de tristeza.

Observo cuando Toru subió a su auto, y se quedo ahí hasta que dejo de verlo. Subió las escaleras con pesadez, se sentía cansado, ya no sabia si darle una nueva oportunidad a Toru o hacerle caso a ese sentimiento que le nació al conocer a Kaede, el problema era que no sabia si Kaede quería algo mas que sexo eventual. Tenia que preguntarle pero no podía comunicarse con el, solo esperaba que el miércoles llegara pronto.

- Que te dijo? – le pregunto su amigo cuando se sentó en el sillón de la pequeña sala.

- Que me ama y que quiere que vuelva con el - recargo sus codos sobre sus rodillas y su cabeza sobre sus manos.

- Y tú que piensas? – le pregunto mirándolo con atención.

- No lo se, tu que harías? – lo miro buscando ayuda.

- No estoy seguro, que sientes por Toru, exactamente – le pregunto sin saber realmente como resolver la situación de su mejor amigo.

- Le tengo cariño, lo quiero, pero ya no como antes.

- Y que sientes por Kaede?

- No lo se, pero cuando estábamos el auto, sentí como si lo conociera de toda la vida – se quedo pensativo.

- Y que harás?

- Hablare con Kaede primero y le preguntare que tipo de relación quiere conmigo – suspiro, esa pregunta siempre le daba respuestas que no quería con su anteriores parejas.

- Si ES que quiere alguna relación contigo.

- Tú crees que no quiere nada conmigo? – le entristeció la idea.

- Yo no llamo relación a "solo sexo" Hanamichi.

- Y piensas que el solo quiere sexo de mí?

- No estoy seguro, pero el hecho de que sea viudo y tenga dos hijos, hace mas difícil que tu y el lleguen a algo serio, pero de ser así, casi estoy seguro de que será muy serio el tipo de relación que un hombre como el pueda desear.

- No entiendo – las palabras de Yohei no le quedaron muy claras.

- Lo digo por su edad.

- Que tiene que ver su edad?

- Es un hombre experimentado, maduro y con hijos, estoy seguro de que un hombre como el solo puede desear dos tipos de relación, "solo sexo" o Una relación seria y duradera.

- Es ... ess ..

- Extremista?, lo se, pero a su edad y con hijos no creo que se ande con jueguitos, además de que tal vez no busca un hombre para rehacer su vida, si no una mujer.

- Una mujer? – pensar en eso le dio un escalofrío.

- Tiene hijos, recuérdalo, para la sociedad una familia se compone de un hombre y una mujer además de los hijos.

- Tienes razón, de cualquier forma ya se que hacer – se recostó en el sillón y cerro los ojos.

- Estoy de acuerdo – estaba seguro de lo que había decidido hacer.

- Supongo que si Kaede solo quiere sexo, debo volver con Toru, pero si es algo serio lo que Kaede quiere conmigo, entonces ..

-Te olvidaras de Toru?, pero si te ví llorado por el, no me digas que no sentirás nada al dejarlo por alguien a quien apenas conociste?

- Si siento algo pero ... no estoy seguro de que pueda volver a amarlo como antes.

-Por que no?

- Por que me fue infiel!, no lo recuerdas? comenzó a andar con Kenji antes de decirme algo, el me engaño!

- Pero te lo confeso ...

- Pero me fue infiel!

- Esta bien, ya entendí que no puedes confiar en el como antes, pero pueden comenzar de cero y establecer la confianza que antes existía o no?

- No estoy seguro de poder hacer eso que dices.

- Entones estas decidido a ignorar las reglas de la sociedad con respecto a la familia.

- Por que no soy mujer?, siempre lo he hecho y si para estar con Kaede debo pelear lo haré si el me desea a su lado, si no, solo me alejare.

- Has madurado mucho desde que Toru te dejo, pero aun así pienso que seria mejor que reconsiderarás volver con Toru, por lo menos sabes que el si te ama.

- Eso crees?

- Si, tienes hambre?

- No, estoy cansado, voy a dormir.

- Buenas noches entonces.

- Buenas noches Yohei.

* * *

Aun no tenia sueño, sus pequeños se habían dormido desde las 8 PM y el seguía despierto, no sabia por que pero en ese momento se sentía raro, como ansioso, y se puso a repasar su día para encontrar la razón de su ansiedad. Recordó aquella fea discusión entre Ayako y su padre, eso le trajo malos recuerdos, como la vez en la que su hermana de 6 años golpeaba a Hisashi de 9 cuando este con alevosía y ventaja le arrancaba el pelo a una de sus muñecas, a Kaede le molestaba tener que separarlos cada vez que peleaban, pero era su deber de hermano mayor y así fue desde que Hisashi comenzó a vivir con ellos, malos recuerdos como el anterior llegaron a su mente, por lo que decidió abrir los ojos y pensar en algo agradable. 

- Piensa en el algo agradable Kaede! – se grito a si mismo confiado en que nadie lo escucharía en la sala y de inmediato llego a su mente una imagen poco conocida, la sonrisa del pelirrojo que acababa de conocer invadió sus recuerdos y sin darse cuenta sonrió – Hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía ningún tipo de atracción hacia nadie – pensó en voz alta y con su mano izquierda acaricio su barbilla pensativo – tal vez ya es hora de rehacer mi vida con alguien además de mis hijos, aunque no estoy tan seguro de que Hanamichi desee una relación seria, Mmmm... tal vez deba preguntarle ... solo espero que me diga que si ...- estaba muy concentrado pensando en voz alta cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó.

- Hey amigo!, que bien que no estas dormido – abrió la puerta y un conocido apareció de la nada.

- Hisashi?, que haces aquí? – le sorprendió que lo fuera a visitar en un domingo cerca de las 11 PM.

- Pues nada, solo vine a visitar a mi único y mejor amigo jeje – cuando se acerco a Kaede para palmearle la espalda su aliento llego rápidamente a la nariz de este.

- Wow!, si es has estado bebiendo – con su mano abanico para desaparecer el olor a cerveza.

- No tanto, solo unas cuantas cervecitas jeje, quieres una? – levanto el paquete que llevaba y le mostró a Kaede que llevaba 6 en una bolsa semitransparente.

- Si, por que no?, vamos a la sala – hacia un poco de calor y se le antojo una fría cerveza. Llegaron a la sala y se sentaron uno frente al otro.

- Y... como te fue con el "rojito" del sábado? – pregunto con malicia como siempre que podía.

- Mas que bien – dio un sorbo a su cerveza y contesto con una pequeña mueca de placer.

- Solo tengo una duda – se concentro en la mirada de su casi hermano mayor y con seriedad espero la oportunidad de preguntar... pero Kaede le leyó el pensamiento.

- "¿Por que un hombre?" – nadie se lo había preguntado y le pareció que alguien tenia que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

- Pues si – le sorprendió un poco que conociera la pregunta pero admitió que le daba curiosidad saberlo.

- Por que no? – contesto con una pregunta simple y a Hisashi le pareció suficiente como respuesta.

- Jeje, supongo que tienes razón, y que ... como estuvo? – el morbo le carcomía los sesos y las ganas de saber como le había ido a Kaede.

- Mm? – pregunto mientras daba un buen trago de cebada.

- En la cama!, como es?, sabe dar buenas chupadas? jeje te la chupo rico? Jajajaja – repentinamente le dio risa la cara que puso Kaede cuando le pregunto.

- Tu Siempre tan vulgar y sutil – contesto muy serio y un poco molesto, ya estaba grandecito, 27 años y todavía hablaba de sus amantes como si todos fueran "unas cualquiera's" o prostitutos.

- Solo digo lo que pienso ...

- Sabes que no me gusta "hablar" de mis amantes – se puso serio y se recargo en su sillón favorito.

- Pues que aburrido ... por lo menos dime si te interesa seriamente, por que si definitivamente no quieres nada con el ... pues yo si jeje – era obvio que le había gustado el pelirrojo.

- Que no se te vaya a ocurrir acercártele, me oyes? – era amenazante el tono con el que Kaede le hablaba a su amigo.

- Esta bien, ya entendí, con tu "rojito" no me voy a meter, ya no te enojes "Aniki" – esa aclaración le recordó su primo.

- Y tu? cuando piensas dejar de molestar a Akira? – pregunto de nuevo con un tono de mucha seriedad.

- Cuando vuelva conmigo – se recargo en el sillón familiar con una mano bajo su nuca.

- Por que habría de hacerlo?

- Por que me ama – de eso estaba seguro.

- Yo no lo creo, de hecho creo que siempre ha estado enamorado de Maki, solo que tu siempre desviaste su atención hacia ti – era una teoría que comenzaba a molestarle no comprobarla.

- Eso no es verdad – se sentó mejor y miro a Kaede convencido de sus palabras y de sus recuerdos - desde que Akira tenia 12 años me miraba diferente, además estoy seguro de que por _Maki, é_l solo sentía admiración, se parece en la personalidad a su padre y seguramente lo comenzó a extrañar cuando empezó a vivir con nosotros.

- No lo creo, casi puedo asegurarte de que si Maki hubiera actuado, el nunca te hubiera hecho caso.

- Pues entonces habría tenido que hacerlo – lo dijo con malicia.

- Que quieres decir? – lo miro con desconfianza.

- Hubiera tenido que ser a la fuerza – sonrió con cinismo al hablar de sus métodos de convencimiento.

- Se de buena fuente que siempre lo forzaste, pero lo indujiste a creer que "todo" lo que paso fue con su consentimiento – le molestaba haber permitido ese tipo de comportamiento en su casa pero no pudo evitarlo.

- Y fue así! – se levanto un poco molesto.

- No lo creo, jamás le he preguntado, pero en distintas ocasiones lo encontré llorando por tus maltratos y tus infidelidades – se quedo sentado y miro a su amigo, sin saber como se habían hecho amigos aun después de su comportamiento con su hermana y primo.

- Y por que nunca hiciste nada "Aniki"? – se agacho un poco deseando provocar a Kaede, hacia mucho que no peleaban y aunque Kaede era mas alto que el, estaba seguro de que podía darle una buena pelea.

- Mi padre me lo impidió, por eso me fui – contesto molesto consigo mismo y se terminó de un sorbo la cerveza que tenia en la mano.

- De que hablas?, quieres decir que nunca me sacaste de su cuarto por que tu padre te lo prohibió? – eso le extraño demasiado.

- Y por que me dijo que no lo lastimarías – pero sabia que no era cierto por eso mejor se fue, huyo de su pequeño infierno, pero la culpa en ocasiones no lo dejaba dormir.

- Nunca lo lastime – había tenido buenos momentos con Akira, y aun lo amaba.

- No te creo – tomo otra cerveza y bebió un poco mas.

- Tal vez debas preguntarle – comenzaba a dudar si el trato que le había dado a Akira en sus años mas tiernos de adolescencia había sido realmente cruel.

- No me parece buena idea – creía que las heridas psicológicas de su primo no estaban totalmente sanadas.

- Entonces pregúntale a la "Metiche y chismosa" de tu hermanita, seguramente ella sabe "todo"

- Tienes razón eso voy a hacer y si ...

- Y si resulta ser cierto que? ¿me vas a golpear?, o le vas a decir a _Maki?_

- Haré las dos cosas – las dos cervezas que se había tomado le hicieron efecto por la rapidez con la que las consumió y su carácter se estaba alterando con las respuestas de su amigo.

- Eh?, jeje, jajaja, Kaede tranquilo, no quiero pelear contigo por algo que no vale la pena, por que no simplemente te quedas fuera del asunto y quedamos en paz.

- No se por que somos amigos – contesto después de terminarse la segunda cerveza.

- Por que en el fondo somos iguales, nos gustan los mismo chicos sumisos y pasivos, y las mujeres tiernas y alegres, acéptalo "Aniki", somos el tipo de hombres que les gusta que su autoridad sea impuesta y respetada, y si no es así ..

- No,no, yo no soy así ... yo – se levanto con dificultad sin querer creer lo que decía su hermano.

- Jaja, acéptalo, en ese aspecto nos parecemos mucho, además de que tenemos casi los mismos gustos en hombres y mujeres, jeje – se dio cuenta por el aspecto de Kaede que este afortunadamente ya estaba mareado con la rápida ingestión de alcohol.

- Comienza a molestarme tu inmadurez amigo – lo miro con molestia hacia abajo.

- Soy joven aun, y puedo ser inmaduro por el tiempo que se me de la gana Jejeje– de eso estaba seguro, su tío siempre le daba lo que necesitaba y ni siquiera tenia que rogarle.

- Pronto se te acabara tu tiempo y ya no habrá nadie que te apoye ... – ya se sentía muy mareado y mejor decidió no comenzar con una discusión mas acalorada.

- "Aniki", por favor, no te molestes solo por que digo la verdad – al ver que Kaede se había calmado un poco también se calmo.

- No me llames así, que no ....- en ese momento ya no sabia que decirle.

- Agh!, ya se que no lo eres pero, creí que no te molestaba que te llamara así, además siempre me has tratado como hermano y eso te lo agradezco ...

- Demonios!, no debí beber tan rápido – se toco la cabeza y se volvió a sentar dando así un final inconcluso a su discusión.

- Jaja, esta bien, será mejor que me vaya, solo quería hablar y veo que te puse borracho y de mal humor jeje, Nos veremos el martes entonces ...

- Mm? Por que el martes?

- No te lo dijo tu padre?

- No

- El martes nos veremos para comenzar con tu entrenamiento en las labores que hacia mi tío, así que ...

- Le llamare

- Si hazlo, bueno nos veremos entonces, Adiós, Aniki, jaja.

- Idiota – se volvió a tocar la cabeza y cerro lo ojos deseando digerir el alcohol lo mas pronto posible.

En cuanto se sintió mas conciente de sus movimientos se fue a la cama y se durmió casi de inmediato.

* * *

La rutina diaria para Kaede comenzó con un nuevo día. Debía levantarse a las 8 o 9 de la mañana para llevar a Ken al Kinder y después a Usagi con su madre, para después ir a las oficinas de las revistas en donde trabajaba y hablar con el editor de sus nuevas ideas para publicar en los siguientes números de las revistas, solo eran tres y aunque no le pagaban mucho, le agradaba ese trabajo, era una forma de quitarse el estrés y de distraerse de los problemas diarios que no eran muchos, solo intentaba distraerse para no sentirse solo. 

Termino muy rápido, y a las 10:30 estaba en su casa terminando de editar un texto para su columna en "Shonen Sport's".

Tecleo el punto final al texto y sin darse cuenta miro el teléfono, suspiro y busco la tarjeta donde tenia apuntado el teléfono de Hanamichi. Tomo la tarjeta y un idea llego a su mente.

- Tal vez ya este despierto – pensó en voz alta – solo espero que no este ocupado – tomo el auricular y marco el numero de Sakuragi con un poco de dudas aun.

- Hola!

- Hanamichi – reconoció la voz del receptor de inmediato.

- Si soy yo, quien habla? – aun no reconocía la voz de su emisor.

- Ssoy Kaede, te llame por que ...

- Kaede?, que bien que me llamaste!

- Ah si?, por que o para que?

- Bueno es que en realidad, yo... necesito hablar contigo sobre algo que... bueno ... es importante para mi y es necesario que nos veamos.

- Pues que bien, por que te llame para invitarte a almorzar.

- Que bien, entonces que te parece si nos vemos en una hora?

- Que te parece en la mitad?, estaré en tu edificio en media hora, bueno si no tienes nada que hacer?

- No, nada, esta bien, entonces te espero

- Ok!

- Ok!

- Mmm, hasta luego entonces – no sabia como despedirse

- Hasta dentro de media hora!

- Ok! – por alguna extraña razón le costaba trabajo cortar la comunicación.

- Ok!

- Adiós – colgó un poco nervioso y suspiro como aliviado, no sabia por que se comportaba como idiota cada vez que hablaba con Hanamichi.

* * *

Entro silenciosamente con su llave al departamento de su mejor amigo desde la infancia, había llorado mucho las dos noches anteriores pero creía con firmeza que si insistía un poco mas podría recuperar a quien consideraba el amor de su vida. 

Lo encontró en su cuarto, sentado en su escritorio frente a la computadora, sabia que no tenia clases hasta las 12 PM por eso llego temprano, para que no le negara la oportunidad de hablar nuevamente.

- Hola – saludo serio y triste a su ex.

- Kenji?, que haces aquí? – volteo sorprendido de verlo.

- Podemos hablar? – pregunto con miedo de recibir una respuesta negativa.

- No – de nuevo fijo su atención al monitor.

- Pero ... – nunca había sufrido tanto desde que nació.

- Ya no tenemos nada de que hablar – guardo lo que había hecho en la computadora.

- Es que ... Yo te amo! – sus argumentos eran siempre los mismos, no estaba acostumbrado a perder, en nada.

- Pero Yo NO! – lo miro molesto por su insistencia – además ayer hable con Hanamichi y me dijo que va considerar volver conmigo – bajo el tono de su voz, tampoco quería ser cruel.

- Que?!, pero por que!?... – casi grito desesperado al conocer la verdadera razón de su rompimiento con Toru.

- Por que lo amo – se levanto de su silla y miro a Fujima a los ojos – Kenji te lo dije cuando terminamos, no te amo, y nunca te ame realmente.

- Y entonces por que le fuiste infiel conmigo?, por que ... – aun tenia muchas dudas y esperanzas.

- Por Idiota, SI!, fui un Idiota, cometí muchos errores pero el peor fue perder a Hanamichi.

- Acaso los momentos que pasamos juntos no significaron nada para ti? ...

- Kenji ... por favor – le dio la espalda.

- Me dijiste "Te amo" muchas veces, acaso mentías? – sus lagrimas comenzaban a asomar por sus hermosos ojos.

- No, en ese momento no, pero después me di cuenta de que ese enamoramiento solo fue culpa disfrazada de amor – lo miro un segundo y después ya no pudo sostenerle la mirada al ver nuevas lagrimas resbalando por la pálida piel de su ex amigo - Si estuve contigo fue por que me sentí culpable de que tu sufrieras en silencio por tanto tiempo, y mas aun por que nunca me di cuenta ... hasta que Hanamichi lo noto, todo el mundo lo sabia menos Yo, y por eso me sentí comprometido a amarte, solo que no lo logre por mucho tiempo – aunque no quería lastimar mas a Kenji, no quería mentirle y mucho menos darle falsas esperanzas.

- Entonces ... si me amaste? – sus palabras anteriores estaban rompiendo aun mas su sensibilizado corazón, pero al escuchar que si lo había amado la esperanza se renovó.

- No estoy completamente seguro, pero creo que si, es decir, la culpa se puede confundir con mucho sentimientos – miraba hacia abajo para no ver a Kenji.

- Eso significa que puedes amarme realmente – se acerco a Toru y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de su ex – Haré lo que sea! – una idea para mantener a Toru a su lado asalto su mente – Mm.... me pintare el cabello de rojo, y ... y me pondré lentes de contacto cafés – con sus brazos enlazo el cuello de Toru pero este simplemente no permitía que lo abrazara – vuelve conmigo, te prometo que cambiare, seré como el, por favor – se aferro a Toru como nunca.

- No, Kenji, ya no puedo – logro sostener con sus manos las muñecas de Kenji y lo miro a los ojos totalmente conmovido pero firme en su decisión - Sé quien eres y te quiero como amigo pero no como amante – nuevamente bajo la cabeza, definitivamente no podía dejar de ser cruel - Hanamichi ES y será el amor de mi vida, entiéndelo por favor .. – cerro los ojos y recordó que su situación con Hanamichi era parecida.

- Pero tu me amaste! – abrazo nuevamente a Toru – Estoy seguro de que puedes amarme otra vez!, por favor inténtalo!, Yo te amo!, te amo tanto ... – se abrazo con mas fuerza y lloro con mucho dolor, totalmente devastado.

- Lo siento – por primera vez correspondió a su abrazo, pero no podía consolarlo, no el – Lo siento tanto, solo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

- No Toru!, por favor ... – estaba desconsolado, desolado, ya no sabia que mas podía hacer.

-Ya no insistas – nuevamente tomo con sus manos las de Kenji y lo empujo con suavidad lejos de el – Será mejor que te vayas.

- Tienes razón – recordó que tenia dignidad y ya le había rogado demasiado – Solo ... no olvides que te amo, que siempre te amare y – acerco su rostro al de Toru y se puso de puntitas para poder besarlo – que si quieres volver conmigo, yo te estaré esperando – cerro los ojos y acerco sus labios a los de Hanagata.

- Lo siento – lo beso suavemente por ultima vez – Adiós.

- No me digas adiós – seco sus lagrimas y sonrió con tanta tristeza que Toru Hanagata entendió por que Hanamichi considero su propuesta – Estamos en la misma universidad y tal vez después podremos ser amigos nuevamente.

- Es lo que mas deseo Kenji – le sonrió de la misma forma en que Hanamichi lo hizo cuando se despidieron.

- Si bueno, entonces me voy, ... espero que Hanamichi te diga que si – le sonrió por ultima vez y se marcho sin esperar respuesta.

- Yo también – lo dijo en un susurro para el mismo, sus esperanzas eran muchas pero tenia miedo de que Hanamichi le dijera que no. Se autosugestiono para creer que Hanamichi podría volver a amarlo – Si ... todo puede pasar – suspiro y se sentó de nuevo en su silla para continuar con sus deberes.

* * *

Llego en su auto, para máximo 7 personas según Hanamichi y espero a que el pelirrojo mas hermoso que había visto bajara y se reuniera con el. Bajo del auto un poco ansioso de verlo otra vez, solo habían pasado dos días y una mañana desde que lo había conocido pero sentía que lo conocía desde hacia mucho mas tiempo. 

Lo vio bajar las escaleras, sonrió involuntariamente, y al observarlo bien le pareció mas joven, recordó que no conocía la edad de Hanamichi. Tenia que preguntarle tan pronto lo saludara, pero cuando pensó en eso, se cuestiono la forma en que lo saludaría, ¿seria con un simple "Hola"?, o ¿tal vez con un beso en la mejilla?, Un beso en la boca seria demasiado. Si, un beso en la mejilla parecía ser más que suficiente.

Llego a el y no supo como saludarlo, solo faltaban dos pasos para llegar a Rukawa y comenzó a temblar, tenia que hablar con el de algo serio y aun no sabia como abordar el tema.

- Hola!

Se acercaron demasiado después de decir Hola al mismo tiempo y casi de forma mecánica se inclinaron hacia delante para darse un beso en la mejilla. Ambos cerraron los ojos desde que se acercaron, lo que causo que se besaran en la misma dirección, resultando así en un corto beso en los labios. Hanamichi sonrió con los ojos cerrados y sus mejillas tomaron un color rosadito, sin que pudiera evitarlo, Kaede solo se quedo en silencio esperando a que Hanamichi abriera los ojos y sin poder evitarlo llevo una de sus manos a una de las rosas mejillas de Sakuragi.

Cuando Hanamichi abrió los ojos, aun sonreía, sus ojos brillaban y se sentía en el cielo. Kaede al verlo de cerca por una clase de magnetismo volvió a acercarse mas aun y poco a poco, sin prisa acerco sus labios una vez mas a los de Hanamichi, los acaricio con ternura cerrando los ojos haciendo la sensación mas intensa, succionando los rojos labios del pelirrojo, apoderándose poco a poco de su boca, explorándola con dedicación y tiempo, hasta que el aire se le termino, y tuvo que separarse, obviamente satisfecho con ese gran saludo de bienvenida.

- A donde quieres ir? – pregunto acariciando los labios del pelirrojo con su dedo pulgar.

- A donde quieras – contesto casi sin aliento totalmente en las nubes.

- Te parece bien "Miyagi's"

- A-ja – abrió y cerró los ojos como tres veces lo cual le dio un aspecto de niño bueno.

- Ok – abrió la puerta de su auto para que Hanamichi entrara y espero hasta que este estuvo dentro, para cerrarla, simplemente no quería alejarse mucho o quitarle la vista de encima, acaso se estaba obsesionando con el?, decidió valorar ese pensamiento después, ahora solo quería disfrutar la compañía de su pelirrojo copiloto.

En el camino a Miyagi's Hanamichi estuvo un poco serio, no se le ocurría con que hacerle platica a Kaede, solo le pregunto por sus hijos pero realmente solo pensaba en la mejor forma de preguntarle cuales eran sus intenciones con el, y eso le daba miedo.

Cuando comenzó a salir con chicos siempre le pedían una segunda cita, y Hanamichi aceptaba de inmediato, siempre esperando un verdadera relación duradera, por eso les preguntaba, "lo mismo" a todos en la segunda o tercera cita, esperando siempre lo mejor.

Para empezar preguntaba a su pareja de ese momento si deseaba una relación, y cuando ellos le respondían que si, hacia la siguiente "hasta donde querían llegar en ese relación", pero era "esa" pregunta la que borraba su sonrisa al escuchar la primera respuesta, pues la mayoría respondía, "Sexo", de todas las formas posibles y tan frecuentemente como fuera posible, pero el quería algo mas, quería amor.

En algunas ocasiones, si su novio seguía con el y no le era infiel, dejaba que pasara algún tiempo, y si no había ningún progreso les preguntaba una vez mas hasta donde querían llegar en la relación, era entonces cuando decidía si continuar una relación que no iba a ningún lado o si deseaba quedarse con su "casi novio", siempre que recibía una respuesta negativa, se decidía por dejar a su "casi novio".

Sus padres habían muerto desde que el tenia 14, que fue justamente cuando se dio cuenta de que le gustaban los chicos, se quedo solo y se refugio en los hombres y sus amigos, se daba con gusto a cualquiera por afecto, se sentía solo y solo deseaba algo de calidez, y un poco de cariño, obviamente cuando comenzó a tener relaciones sexuales esperaba que su pareja en turno lo amara, pero casi nunca fue así, por eso estuvo solo en los últimos dos años, conoció a los hombres por eso sabia lo que la atracción física entre chicos gay's y bisexuales significa, solo sexo, y tal vez después mas sexo. Solo milagrosamente encontraría a alguien que le pudiera dar algo más, que sexo.

Pocas personas le habían dado verdadero amor, pero desafortunadamente siempre duraba muy poco, hasta que llego Toru Hanagata a su vida fue que conoció una forma de amar, se enamoro de el sin reservas, le dio todo su tiempo y su amor. Desafortunadamente la sombra del amor que el mejor amigo de su Novio formal sentía, siempre estuvo frente a el, siempre supo lo que Kenji Fujima realmente deseaba de Toru, y se lo dijo, se lo dijo por que se dio cuenta de que Kenji jamás lo haría y de que Toru jamás lo sabría. Tiempo después se arrepintió pues encontró en más de una ocasión pruebas de infidelidad. Eso le rompió el corazón como nunca, pues la única persona que deseaba mas que sexo de el, desde que lo había conocido en el restaurante donde trabajaba hacia dos años, ahora lo estaba engañando. Pero se recupero y estaba seguro de que podía volver a amar, solo que no sabía a quien.

- Has estado muy distraído en todo el camino – comento un poco preocupado Kaede una vez que se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana mas grande.

- Si, lo siento – lo miro e intento sonreír para quitarle cualquier duda de su bien estar – es solo que necesito preguntarte algo y …

- No quieres comer algo antes? – estaba de muy buen humor, ver al pelirrojo le daba hambre.

- En realidad no tengo hambre, solo quiero que me respondas con sinceridad, por que de tu respuesta dependen tres corazones – lo miro con seriedad y nerviosismo.

- Esta incluido el mío? – pregunto intentando matar la tensión de Hanamichi pero su respuesta empero la situación.

- No – agacho su cabeza sintiéndose egoísta al no pensar en el.

- Y por que diablos no? – no alzo la voz pero si le hubieran preguntado habría dicho que le molesto su respuesta.

- No te molestes, pero no te conozco, no se lo que quieres de mi y y y …

- Pregunta lo que tengas que preguntar sin rodeos por favor, que no me gustan – interrumpio a su acompañante con mal humor

- Lo siento, no era mi intención molestarte con mis tonterías es solo que, bueno, recuerdas al hombre que golpeaste en el restaurante ayer?

- Si, por que?, el maldito te esta molestando otra vez?

-No!, claro que no, es solo que, el … el era, el fue mi novio y …

- Es cierto!, lo llamaste Toru!, y yo que creí que lo habías llamado "Toro" y que si le hablabas con familiaridad fue por que era un cliente recurrente y por que estabas acostumbrado a sus tonterías … Idiota! – se insulto a si mismo sin esperar que Hanamichi lo tomara personal.

- No me insultes – no lo dijo molesto pero no le gusto que calificara como si fuera su padre.

- El Idiota soy yo por deslumbrarme con tu persona y no ver mas allá de mi nariz – al ver que Hanamichi se había puesto triste se sintió culpable y decidió no decir mas tonterías de hombre celoso, además ni siquiera eran novios, por que se comportaba de una manera tan intransigente?, ni siquiera lo había dejado hablar.

- Lo siento, pero si piensas que te engañe, te equivocas, el y yo nos separamos hace dos meses … pero ayer me pido que regresara con el y … – se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- Le dijiste que si … seguramente – no fue una pregunta y sin entenderlo se puso triste como hacia mucho no lo estaba.

- No – movió la cabeza negativamente y cerró los ojos.

- No? – le pareció como si un rayo de luz lo iluminara de repente.

- Le dije que había conocido a "alguien", que me gusto mucho y que le preguntaría el tipo de relación que deseaba conmigo, y …

- Continua – se estaba emocionando y todavía no sabía por que.

- Si ese "alguien" solo quería sexo, pues entonces volvería con Toru …

- Y si no? – pregunto con una sonrisa, descolocando a Hanamichi.

- Pues … no – lo miro con incredulidad por un momento pensó que Kaede solo quería sexo pero parecía ser que se había equivocado.

- Ese "alguien" soy yo? – pregunto solo para estar seguro.

- Si – sus mejillas se pusieron rojitas

- Entonces ya es hora de que me preguntes no? – le divertía la escena y joven rostro de su casi novio.

- Que? .. – jugaba con sus manos muy nervioso

- Pregúntame, hazlo!

- Kaede, yo … yo quiero saber … que tipo de relación quieres conmigo? Y… y que deseas de mi?

- Todo – lo dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- Como? – creyó que no había escuchado bien.

- Como sea!, quiero una verdadera relación contigo, quiero que seas mi novio formal – tomo con sus manos las de Hanamichi y acario con sus dedos las palmas de sus manos con suavidad – Lo deseas Hanamichi? – rozo sus labios con los suyos y pregunto de nuevo - deseas ser mi novio formal?

- Ah?, yo pues … si, si quiero pero … – estaba un poco atontado con la forma de seducirlo que tenia Kaede pero aun consiente y no dejaba de pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos.

- Pero que? – pregunto confundido, para Kaede no había nada que impidiera su relación seria.

- Tus hijos?, tu familia? que van a decir? – una mueca de preocupación cruzo el rostro del joven pelirrojo.

- Eso es lo de menos, aunque creo que a la mayoría vas a gradarle, en realidad ya le agradas a todos – contesto con entusiasmo y alegría de la mas duradera.

- Como?!

- Ayer Ken les hablo sobre ti, y lo les hable a mis padres y mi hermana sobre ti, además le reclame que no me despertara y que permitiera que los niños se quedaran mientras nosotros dormíamos, le llame la atención enérgicamente Jeje.

- Ya me lo imagino, debió ser gracioso?

- Un poco – se acerco a Hanamichi por sobre la pequeña mesa y le hablo casi en los labios – Entonces ya somos novios o amantes?

- Las dos cosas – respondió con una gran sonrisa y acerco más sus labios a los de su novio.

- Perfecto por que también quiero Sexo, mucho sexo jeje – le dio un beso corto sonriendo aun, feliz de ser correspondido.

- Lo tendrás, te lo asmmm.. – lo beso suavemente y se separaron de nuevo – te lo aseguro.

- Peeerfecto! – canturreo Kaede feliz de la vida y el hambre le dio de nuevo – estas seguro de que no quieres comer nada?.

- Bueno en realidad, ya me dio hambre – lo acepto avergonzado pero con mas confianza.

-Jaja, Me encantas! – lo beso de nuevo esta vez con mas pasión y con entrega sin importar en donde estaban y con quienes.

Kaede estaba feliz y Hanamichi también. Pero aun habían dos corazones que sufrirían.

* * *

N/A: Ahora si me tarde, Sakura no me regañes buuuuu, es que tuve muchos proyectos que terminar y apenas tuve tiempo para continuar con mi fic, pero bueno espero que haya gustado, y Tu que dices Ran?, te gusto? Y bueno si alguien mas desea hacerme algun comentario sera bienvenido. Espero que Si, bueno nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo. 


	7. Capitulo VI Antes y Despues de la primer...

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

N/A: Hola, solo tengo un pequeño comentario, no se cual es la mayoría de edad en Japón, pero en mi fiko voy a establecer la misma que en mi país, 18. Y si alguien sabe cual es la mayoría de edad en Japón seria tan amable de iluminarme? Jeje, me gustaría saber, de verdad que si!

CAPITULO VI. ANTES Y DEPUES DE LA PRIMER CITA.

Tuvieron la mejor mañana de sus vidas en mucho tiempo, y mientras comían hablaron de todo, solo hubo algo que Hanamichi simplemente no le quiso decir a Rukawa, su edad, aunque ya le tenia mas confianza por que ya eran "novios", no quería decirle su verdadera edad. Kaede le había comentado que cuando lo observo por primera vez había pensado que tendría 23 años como máximo, pero cuando lo miro de nuevo a la luz del día, terminando de limpiar su cocina, le pareció mucho menor, de 21 o menos, Hanamichi no le permitió especular, simplemente cambio el tema, seguro de que Kaede estaba satisfecho con que su novio tuviera 21 años y no menos.

- Y Que te gustaría hacer el próximo miércoles? – Kaede pregunto, esperando que la respuesta fuera " el amor" o algo que tuviera que ver con sexo.

- No lo se... mh... – se quedo pensativo, esperando que Kaede considerara que aunque tenia todo el día libre, no era así de noche.

- Tal vez podríamos ir a comer por la tarde y después al cine, y más tarde ir a bailar y después volver a cenar y... – estaba a punto de terminar su itinerario con "ir a un hotel y hacer el amor unas 5 veces".

- Estaría bien – sus ojos brillaron en ese momento – es una lastima que tengo que trabajar desde muy temprano al día siguiente – desvió la mirada pensativo – pero creo que si me duermo como a las 2 o 3 de la madrugada tal vez pueda trabajar todo mi turno matutino sin cansarme o quedarme dormido parado jejeje – se quedo pensando si el dormir 4 o 5 horas seria suficiente para ir a trabajar al día siguiente.

- OH, es cierto... – lo recordó con desilusión – Rayos! ... no importa, seguramente podremos hacer dos de las 5, quiero decir de las 4 cosas que te mencione – se corrigió con rapidez, no quería parecer muy ansioso de volver a intimar.

- Si – sonrió resignado a no pasar mucho tiempo con su nuevo novio, pero el sábado estaría libre toda la noche y podría levantarse muy tarde al otro día! – pero que te parece si hacemos todo lo que dijiste el sábado?

- El Sábado... claro, falta mucho pero estaría bien – acepto resignado – Supongo – y suspiro sin querer.

- Hay algo que quiero saber, me dejaste con la curiosidad, cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que te gustaba mi nombre y que sabias su significado, podrías decírmelo ahora? – pregunto como niño curioso.

- Claro, para empezar tu nombre se divide en dos palabras "Hana" que significa "flor" y "Michi" que significa "camino" por lo tanto podríamos decir que tu nombre completo significa "Camino de la flor" – le hablo con entusiasmo al poder iluminar a su joven e inexperto novio.

- WOW, tienes razón, es muy bonito mi nombre y ... Sakura significa cereza verdad? Pero que significa "gi"? – le encanto la facilidad con la que le explico el significado de su nombre de pila.

- No estoy seguro ... creo que Tierra, o si juntamos el nombre, apellido en este caso, podríamos decir que significa Árbol de Sakuras o Cerezo, o algo así, en realidad hace mucho que deje de estudiar las raíces de los nombres y sus significados – en ese momento le agradecía a su padre el que los hubiera obligado a el, a su hermana, primo y medio hermano a aprender los significados por lo menos de sus propios nombres.

- WOW! Y por que las estudiabas?

- A mi padre le gustaba que conociéramos el significado de nuestros nombres.

- Y que significa tu nombre?

- Bueno "Kaede" significa "árbol de maple" y "Rukawa", "río que fluye".

- WOW, me gustaría saber tanto como tu – lo decía con admiración, comenzaba a adorar a su novio de 30 años.

- No se mucho, solo lo que me interesa además tu nombre siempre me parecio interesante y hermoso – tomo la mano de Hanamichi y la acerco a su boca.

- Gracias – ni siquiera Toru lo había tratado con tanta gentileza, se sentía como una dama o un caballero, en ese caso era igual.

- Te sonrojas con facilidad – le encantaba esa característica que acaba de descubrir en su nuevo koibito.

- A ... si bueno Yo, no puedo evitarlo – seguía muy sonrojado con su nuevo novio.

- Me gusta, TÚ me gustas, pero eso ya te lo dije no?

- Si – se sentía tan increíblemente bien que parecía un sueño.

Cuando llegaron a casa de Hanamichi y la hora de despedirse llego, ahora que Kaede tenia mas derechos de tocar a su nuevo novio tenia todas las intenciones de despedirse aprovechando cualquier espacio al máximo, y aunque ya tenia un poco de prisa – tenia que recoger a Ken del Jardín de niños –deseaba besar apasionadamente a su koibito.

Particularmente se día, Kaede se sentía curioso y cuando detuvo el auto, decidió apagar el motor de su auto antes de despedirse.

- Gracias por traerme – Hanamichi se sentía como en un cuento de hadas.

- De nada, puedo subir contigo? – Pregunto seguro y sonriente.

- Sssí, claro – parpadeo rápidamente sorprendido, situación que comenzaba a encantar a Kaede.

Hanamichi lo guió con especial agrado hasta su departamento. Por suerte al llegar a la puerta principal, encontró un peculiar detalle, por lo que supo que sus compañeros estaban ausentes, eso le dio valor para invitar a pasar a su nuevo novio.

- Bien, ya llegamos, ahora se donde vives – sonrió con familiaridad y nerviosismo, tenia que admitir que conocer a ese pelirrojo había sido lo mejor que le había pasado desde hacia bastante tiempo.

- Quieres entrar? – Se recargo en la puerta de su departamento y se puso nervioso. En ese momento podrían aprovechar el tiempo.

- No – le hubiera encantado decir que si – No puedo ahora, ya debo irme, pero te aceptare la invitación cuando no tenga prisa – se acerco un poco a Hanamichi – Lo prometo – y le sonrió prometiéndole mucho con una simple mirada.

- OK! – no le molesto que rechazara su invitación, tal vez fue por la cordial forma en que lo hizo – Será en otra ocasión – sonrió conciente de que era el momento de decir adiós.

Centro su mirada en la de Rukawa con total expectación en sus movimientos. Kaede noto que Hanamichi esperaba pacientemente cualquier reacción de su parte. Con las manos en los bolsillos, sonrió de nuevo y le correspondió la mirada notando al fin que el color de sus ojos era dulce y su mirada tierna. El magnetismo existente entre ellos se hizo presente de nuevo. Hanamichi cerró los ojos, sabia que no existían razones que le impidieran besar a su nuevo novio en la puerta de su casa. Por fin abrió la boca, esperando sentir en los suyos, los labios de Kaede.

Se inclino lentamente cada vez más hasta acariciar los labios del pelirrojo con los suyos. No tenia tanta prisa después de todo, se tomo su tiempo, tenia ganas de tocar a su joven koibito. No alargo la espera y con todo derecho, profundizo en esa boca roja con sabor a fresa. Succiono con apetito el labio inferior de su Hana, saboreando la frescura de sus labios, introduciendo su lengua en esa deliciosa caverna, jugando con aquella lengua con sabor a chocolate y café.

Los segundos pasaron y las manos de Kaede automáticamente rodearon la cadera del pelirrojo, cuyas manos se posicionaron en los pectorales de su novio. Kaede disfrutaba el juego de sus bocas, mordisqueando donde se le antojaba y tocando mas debajo de la cintura. Continuaron besándose por unos cuantos segundos más, hasta que a sus pulmones, se les acabo el aire. Se separaron aun con los ojos cerrados, inmersos en una atmósfera de ensueño. Segundos después se despidieron con un "Hasta luego".

Kaede llevo a Hanamichi a su casa horas antes de que su turno en el restaurante comenzara, nuevamente se sentía feliz, hacia mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan lleno de vida, y ahora estaba mas seguro de su decisión, aun tenia que informarle a su familia que ya tenia un lindo novio pero confiaba en que todos se sentirían felices por el, y que ninguno lo juzgaría por haber iniciado una relación seria en tan poco tiempo, solo podía pensar que la razón para su inmediato enamoramiento había sido también el agrado de sus hijos por Hanamichi, además de la situación en la que este se encontraba. Estaba conciente de que el hecho de que fuera asediado y pretendido por su antiguo y más duradero novio, era una de las razones más poderosas para que se decidiera a tener una relación formal con el joven pelirrojo.

Confiaba en la aceptación de su madre, ella tenia la firme idea de que era mejor para Kaede el que vivieran con ellos, la señora Rukawa había sido muy entrometida al principio de su llegada a Kanagawa, ella tenia la creencia de que sus hijos necesitaban una madre la 24 horas del día, Kaede se había rehusado a vivir con sus padres desde su legada a Japón, deseaba hacerse cargo de sus hijos solo, sentía que como padre viudo debía aprender a cuidar a sus hijos sin la ayuda de nadie, pero su madre insistía cada vez que le era posible, ella creía que para que sus niños se criaran de la mejor forma posible debían tener una familia completa, solo con el paso del tiempo se rindió y se dedico a cuidar a sus nietos cuando su hijo se lo pedía, confiaba en la madurez de su hijo mayor, estuvieron lejos por mas de 6 años así que no conocía del todo a su hijo de casi 27 años cuando este volvió de América. Una charla con su esposo le abrió los ojos, por eso decidió dejar de insistir, aunque en ocasiones lo hacia sin realmente notarlo.

En cuanto a la sexualidad de Kaede, para el había quedado mas que claro que a su madre ya no le importaba que se fijara también en hombres, cuando ella lo convenció de ir a buscar a Hanamichi, le parecio que era alguien mas quien le hablaba, gracias a eso ahora sabia que por parte de su madre no habría ningún problema con su nuevo novio, el problema ahora seria informarles a sus hijos, mas específicamente a Ken sobre su actual situación. Kaede no sabia como abordar el tema con su pequeño de 5 años, era simple pero complicado decir que la nueva pareja de su padre era un lindo "chico", joven pero muy agradable, era mas complicado aun abordar el tema sobre su sexualidad, solo le pedía a Kamisama que su hijo fuera comprensivo, era un niño bueno, obediente, responsable, pero Kaede no sabia que tan bien podía llegar a entender este asunto tan delicado – la bisexualidad de su padre – solo esperaba no crear ningún trauma en sus hijos jamás.

Ya era un poco tarde, pero aun tenia tiempo de ir a visitar a su padre y preguntarle para que se verían tan pronto, no esperaba que estuviera desocupado, tenía la certeza de que no lo atendería tan pronto, aun así anuncio su llegada con la secretaria de su padre.

Una vez mas entraba a su departamento con unas enormes ganas de contarle a sus amigos algo importante, pero no había nadie dentro. Estaba eufórico, feliz, emocionado. Ya tenia novio, después de dos meses de sufrir y llorar como condenado intentando olvidar a su ex, tenia un nuevo Koibito. No se había sentido cómodo al permitir que Kaede creyera que tenia 21 años cuando en realidad tenia 19, pero aun tenia tiempo de decírselo, no había prisa, además estaba seguro de que no era tan importante, aun así, algo en su interior no le permitía hablarlo abiertamente. Era raro pero decidió arreglar ese pequeño desperfecto en su relación el miércoles.

Después de no ver a nadie en su departamento, se preparo para ir a trabajar. Llego temprano y a la primera persona que vio, decidió contarle su más feliz experiencia en mucho tiempo. Al recordar lo vivido horas antes la emoción lo inundo de nuevo y corrió como niño pequeño hacia quien consideraba su hermano mayor, lanzándose a sus brazos.

- Gori, Gori, Ya tengo novio nuevo, ja, ja, ja ... – su sonrisa infantil iluminaba cualquier lugar.

- Volviste con Hanagata! – correspondió el abrazo sorprendido.

- Hanagata? – su gesto decía que no recordaba que alguien mas en el mundo existía.

- Sí, "Toru Hanagata"! – se soltaron desconcertados y Hanamichi se sentó sin darse cuenta.

- Toru ... Toru, es cierto! – se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano – Ay No! – grito desconsolado – lo olvide por completo, ahora tengo que decirle que No ...

- Que No, Quien rayos es tu novio!

- Rukawa.

- El tipo que golpeo a Hanagata?

- Sip.

- Como es eso posible?

- Hace unas horas hablamos y le pregunte lo que quería de mi y ... al final me pidió una relación seria – resumió la historia para que Akagi entendiera rápido.

- Hace cuanto tiempo lo conoces!

- Tres días.

- Tres días ... tres días! Y lo preferiste por sobre Hanagata!

- Si – se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

- WOW! ... pero ya no lo amas?

- Creo que no – rasco su cabeza inseguro.

- Tienes que estar seguro, no puedes comenzar una relación seria cuando aun tengas o sientas algo por otra persona – sentencio con sabiduría.

- Solo estoy seguro de que no quiero perder la oportunidad de tener algo mas que una noche de pasión con Rukawa ... Lo que me preocupa ahora es ...

- "Que le vas a decir a Hanagata?"

- Si, no se como decirle que ...

- Solo dile la verdad y lo que sientes.

- Se lo puedo decir después? – lo miro buscando aprobación.

- Cuando?

- El jueves – observo el cuestionamiento en la mirada del Gori y contesto su silenciosa pregunta – Tengo una " primera cita" formal con Kaede el Miércoles y quiero que todo salga bien.

- Supongo que entre mas lo pienses, será mejor.

- Gracias Gori Lindo! – le beso ambas mejillas y se fue a poner su uniforme de mesero.

No esperaba menos del Gori, siempre podía contar con el, confiaba plenamente en todos sus amigos, eran como su familia, pero siendo Akagi el mayor, le daba siempre los mejores consejos, y aunque era su jefe desde hacia ya casi 4 años siempre se daba tiempo para hablar con Hanamichi cuando este lo necesitaba, ya fuera para consolarlo cuando sufría por algún Idiota o para quitarle de encima a algún desagradable pretendiente que no lo dejara en paz. Aun recordaba aquella agridulce experiencia con aquel chico rico que lo acosaba e intimidaba con su dinero e influencias, sus maltratos eran siempre notorios en la piel y rostro de Hanamichi, nunca olvidaría que sin la intervención de Akagi, posiblemente Hanamichi estaría muerto o en un sanatorio mental, totalmente trastornado. Takenori Akagi, era como su hermano mayor y sus demás amigos como sus hermanitos.

En su estancia en la empresa, decidió pasear, camino un buen rato hasta que lo miro de lejos, antes de llegar nuevamente a la oficina del accionista mayoritario, no se veía muy optimista, y sus 31 años parecían pesar mas que sus 30. Era evidente que su relación con Akira simplemente no podía florecer en su máximo esplendor; que las sombras del pasado eras más negativas y abismales que el amor que entre ellos pudiera haber. Maki Sinichi, lucia desorientado por primera vez.

- Maki-san! – inclino su cabeza en forma de saludo, despertándolo de su ensoñación.

- Rukawa-san, vienes a ver a Rukawa-Sama? – contesto el saludo con respeto como siempre.

- Así es! – no podía esconder su entusiasmo pero la mueca de Maki le recordó que no todo el mundo es feliz – Y ... como han estado? – Obviamente se refería a Akira.

- Bien – no tardo en contestar – Supongo – aun así su mirada se torno triste, su situación no era tan mala, pero tampoco era la mejor.

- Disculpa que no los haya llamado – bajo la cabeza en forma de disculpa, se sintió egoísta – Pero es que últimamente he estado un poco ocupado con ...

- Tu madre me llamo y me comento algo acerca de un chico con el que finalmente decidiste salir – lo interrumpió para no hablar de sus propios problemas.

- SI – rió como adolescente – La verdad es que el y Yo – rió con nerviosismo – Ya formalizamos nuestra relación. El gesto de Maki indicaba sorpresa, admiración y tal vez en el fondo un poco de envidia, de la buena.

- Demonios, tu si que eres rápido! – Una palmada en la espalda de Kaede acompaño su exclamación mientras este solo sonreía – Quisiera tener esa seguridad! – seguía sorprendido –Déjame felicitarte!

- Gracias, je, je, seguramente tu te habrías tardado mil años, o no?

- Ya vamos con lo mismo ... – la misma cantaleta de siempre se volvía obsoleta.

- Es que ... Yo podría culparte por los traumas de mi primo¿sabes? – era una seria acusación.

- Porque, yo lo conocí cuando el tenia 11 años, recuerdas, YO ya tenia 18! Y no podía ni siquiera considerar una relación con un niño por mas que yo le gustara.

- Y quien lo iba a saber?

- No creo que a sus padres y a los tuyos les hubiera gustado saber que alguien tan mayor como yo pervertía a tu pequeño primo! – sin embargo a veces se sentía culpable.

- Pero es que Akira te hubiera dado el "sí" de inmediato, y si tu te hubieras comprometido a no pasar de besos y caricias "decentes", nada malo habría pasado. Mis padres y sus padres lo habrían entendido y ustedes serian ahora la pareja perfecta!

- Eso no existe.

- Lo se, pero por lo menos Akira no tendría tantos traumas por culpa de Hisashi.

- Kaede, solo haces que me sienta culpable y como un verdadero Idiota.

- Lo siento, supongo que no tiene caso desear resolver los problemas del pasado, pero simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en que si TU no te hubieras ido, todo seria mejor – concluyo sus razones con un suspiro.

- Si, bueno ya no hay nada que hacer ...

- En eso no tienes razón.

- Que quieres decir?

- Pueden conseguir ayuda profesional, mi madre conoce a una Doctora, una terapeuta muy buena y estoy seguro de que si ustedes lo intentan con ayuda profesional, su relación mejorara y tal vez Akira logre deshacerse del mal estar que le causa estar cerca de mi medio hermano – Maki lo miro muy seriamente, considerando su propuesta y agradecido con la confianza que su mejor amigo había depositado en el.

- Si, tienes razón, pero antes de hacer cualquier cosa debo convencer a Akira de que tenemos un problema y de que necesitamos ayuda profesional ... si tan solo no existiera ...

- Hisashi Mitsui, es culpa de mi padre sabes?

- Si, pero me conformaría con que Akira lo dejara de ver.

- Para siempre ... je, je.

- Si, ja, ja, para siempre ... eres un hipócrita.

- Pero no Mojigato y solo con Hisashi.

- Eso te lo agradezco – Ambos rieron después del último comentario.

Anochecía cuando llego a su hogar, los dos pequeños ya estaban dormidos, los arropo en sus camitas y se dirigió a su habitación a pensar en la mejor forma de comunicarle a Hanamichi, que solo podrían pasar parte de la noche juntos o toda la noche, esperaba que él también lo deseara. Era su primera cita y a su progenitor legitimo se le ocurrió presentar a Kaede en su empresa como su sucesor justamente ese día, la presentación incluía conocer a sus socios y demás personal, de nada sirvió reclamarle a su padre el que dispusiera de su tiempo a su antojo, pues el argumento: "Por que no me avisaste antes?", lo saco de quicio, ya que tuvo que escucharlo mas de 15 veces durante la explicación que Kaede intentaba darle, totalmente exasperado, a su padre, acerca de la importancia de su primera cita con Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Kaede no esperaba ser reclutado en tan poco tiempo, aun no terminaba de resolver sus asuntos, en realidad esperaba unirse a la empresa en su totalidad en por lo menos dos semanas, pero su padre solo le dio dos días de entrenamiento y al final del segundo le comunico que no podía disponer de su sagrado Miércoles!.

Pocas veces en su vida sintió ganas de ahorcar a quien se interpusiera en sus asuntos y objetivos de mayor importancia y nunca lo había hecho, de cualquier forma por mas molesto que estuviera no iba a comenzar con su padre.

El ansiado día llego, y al mirarse al espejo después de haber dormido solo lo suficiente, quedo satisfecho, pues no tenia ojeras, ni bolsitas hinchadas bajo sus ojos. La piel de su rostro estaba suave – gracias a que era lampiño – y perfecta, y su cabello lucia igual de rojo que siempre. Era temprano y comenzó su día libre como cualquier otro, pero mas feliz.

Al comenzar el día, hizo algunas llamadas en su nueva oficina, le pagaron algunos favores con la misma moneda, solo faltaba avisarle a Hanamichi del cambio de planes, sustituiría la cantidad por calidad. Condujo hasta el apartamento de su joven novio y llamo a la puerta un poco nervioso, tal vez Hanamichi, al verlo tan temprano en su puerta creería que estaba ahí para invitarlo a almorzar, aunque suponía que debía llamarlo antes de llegar. El problema fue que a Kaede le parecio poco prudente y grosero de su parte llamarlo solo para decirle que no podrían pasar el día entero juntos, pensando en que eso era lo que ambos deseaban. La puerta se abrió y antes de que dijera algo el pelirrojo, el pelinegro se adelanto.

- Hola, me extrañaste? – la trillada frase fue tonta para el momento, pero sirvió para hacer sonreír al pelirrojo, que aun estaba en pijama.

- Si, es decir .. Hola! – Kaede se acerco y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios que apenas pudo corresponder.

- Ya se que debí llamarte antes – entro al departamento del pelirrojo sin invitacion y se puso frente a el sin realmente mirarlo – pero tuve que venir por culpa de mi padre – lo dijo un poco molesto y Hana se preocupo.

- El te obligo – pensó en lo peor.

- No, no, claro que no, es solo que ... bueno, hoy me va a presentar en la empresa como el nuevo Co-presidente de la corporación y no puedo faltar ni posponerlo, porque muchos socios vienen de Estados Unidos y Asia especialmente para conocerme, así que no podremos vernos hasta ...

- El próximo Miércoles – lo dijo totalmente desilusionado.

- No, no, no, esta noche a las 9 PM, te invito a cenar a mi casa, solo estaremos tu y yo, lo prometo y ... si quieres puedes quedarte toda la noche, prometo llevarte por la mañana a tu trabajo y ...? ... ¿si quieres? – pregunto de nuevo.

- SI, claro, me encanta la idea, llevare ropa y te devolveré la tuya, ok?

- Claro, si es Perfecto! – su sonrisa era gigante – Entonces ya estamos de acuerdo.

- Soka!

- Vendré por ti a las 8:40 PM, te parece?

- Sí! – sonreía gustoso con la idea de pasar la noche con su Kaede.

Se despidieron nuevamente con un beso corto, esperando con ansias la noche.

Todo estaba listo, Kaede le había pedido a su hermana que minutos antes de su llegada con Hanamichi a su casa, dispusiera sobre la mesa los platillos a degustar en la cena.

Todo fue agradable, desde que se miraron cuando Kaede toco el timbre de su puerta y Hanamichi le abrió, hasta que llegaron a casa de Kaede y se sentaron a la mesa dispuestos a charlar y comer.

Kaede estaba muy cansado, después de estrechar la mano de muchas personas importantes en la empresa de su padre, y hablar, reír, charlar, y despedir a su padre de la Corporación, estaba exhausto.

En cuanto llego y vio su comida favorita Occidental en su mesa, se sentó y comenzó a comer, rompiendo cualquier atmósfera de romanticismo, Hanamichi solo se limito a mirarlo e imitarlo, con un poco de incomodidad, llego a pensar que se había equivocado al pensar que Kaede seria un hombre mejor que los que había conocido. Gracias a Kamisama, equivocadamente pensaba que en cuanto Kaede terminara de comer, sin importarle si Hanamichi había terminado, lo tomaría simplemente de la mano, lo llevaría a su habitación y tendrían "sexo sin amor", tampoco debía esperarlo, apenas se habían conocido hacia tres días.

La situación para Hanamichi se hacia frustrante y repetitiva, y sin notarlo mientras comía, ya no miraba a Kaede, y la cena tampoco parecía gustarle mucho.

Kaede seguía comiendo muy hambriento, no había tenido tiempo suficiente y la mayoría de la comida que había en el salón de la empresa, no era de su agrado. Ya casi terminaba con su filete, no había dicho mucho y solo se dedicaba a comer, estaba a punto de levantarse para ir a la cocina por el postre, cuando recordó que estaba acompañado. Se miraron a los ojos, y Hanamichi al verse sorprendido mirando a su compañero sonrió involuntariamente, ya no estaba tan seguro de estar ahí.

- Disculpa que sea tan grosero pero tenia mucha hambre, en el salón la comida era horrible, solo nos dieron caviar y galletitas, y la verdad es que no me gusta esa "cosa negra" – la familiaridad con la que le hablo a Hanamichi, logro sacarle una buena carcajada al pelirrojo.

- Perdona por reírme, ja, ja – se cubrió la boca y se olvido de aquellas tontas ideas que tenia hacia solo unos cuantos segundos – De verdad solo comiste caviar?

- Sí! – contesto en forma de queja.

Hanamichi siguió riendo, feliz de haber conocido a un hombre con buen humor al decir cosas simples, y que su forma de quejarse era graciosa.

Continuaron con el postre, la forma de comer de Kaede ahora le permitía hablar y mirar a Hanamichi al mismo tiempo, después de unos segundos al terminar con su ahora agradable cena, decidieron tomar el café en la sala.

Los recuerdos de su noche anterior en esa misma casa, invadieron sus mentes y antes de terminar el café, comenzaron a besarse en el sillón de dos plazas. La poca cercanía molestaba a Hanamichi, así que este simplemente se sentó sobre las piernas de Kaede, frente a el, besándolo con mas fuerza y pasión, mientras Kaede solo acariciaba la espalda y nalgas de su pareja con insistencia.

Sus besos y caricias se tornaron cada vez mas apasionados, ambos se encontraban demasiado excitados, las ganas de Kaede de poseer a ese pelirrojo sobrepasaron su autocontrol por lo que sin inhibiciones levanto a Hanamichi con las palmas de sus manos en el trasero de su novio, y subió las escaleras mientras besaba con lujuria al joven pelirrojo.

Afortunadamente sus hijos ya estaban durmiendo en casa de su madre, no tenia nada de que preocuparse solo quería disfrutar la compañía del pelirrojo.

En cuanto entro a su habitación dejo caer suavemente el cuerpo que llevaba cargando y se posiciono sobre el, Hanamichi no se movía mucho, solo se dejaba tocar y besar en donde fuera que Kaede lo deseara. Su excitación creció y en segundos se comenzaron a quitar la ropa, comenzando a frotar sus cuerpos sin inhibiciones o preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

Sus ropas cayeron en cualquier lugar de la habitación, pues Kaede no reparo en arrancar la ropa de su compañero en la intimidad, su deseo era grande, tan grande que sus movimientos eran innatos, automáticos, sus manos se movían como poseídas por el deseo de tocar y explorar aquella piel una vez mas.

Su boca besaba la piel descubierta con lujuria, con deseo y un sentimiento que aun no lograba descifrar, pero era calido y hacia que todo fuera mucho mejor. Le gustaba la idea de creer que en esta ocasión no era solo un acto sexual lo que esta a punto de experimentar, si no un poco de "hacer el amor".

Al resonar la palabra "amor" en su mente, se detuvo sobre el pelirrojo, completamente desnudo, observo al entregado joven bajo el, que recibía sin exigir y que lo miraba con adoración, o admiración, no era fácil saber por que sus ojos también mostraban deseo, deseo de continuar con su acto sexual, aunque Rukawa no sabia que lo que el pelirrojo deseaba también era un poco de amor.

- Si te dijera que no quiero tener sexo en este momento, me creerías si te confesara que lo que en realidad deseo es ... hacerte el amor? – pregunto temeroso de equivocarse, no quería mentirle al pelirrojo, pero no tenia ganas de solo sexo.

- Sexo No. Amor si? – lo dijo sin mirarlo, recapacitando sobre lo que sentía y lo que deseaba hacer, y resulto que se sentía igual que el hombre sobre el – Es muy pronto para eso, pero Yo deseo lo mismo – en ese momento con una mirada le mostró aquella vulnerabilidad que ya no mostraba a nadie.

Kaede lo beso de inmediato, al comprender con esa mirada achocolatada y tierna que el que estuviera en su cama en un momento así, significaba mas que la simple búsqueda de placer físico. Kaede supo en ese momento que podría volver a amar y quería amar a Hanamichi.

Continuaron con su búsqueda de amor, de caricias y ternura, de palabras suaves y deseos incontrolables. Sus cuerpos se frotaban por inercia, Kaede al notar que Hanamichi estaba listo para recibirlo, simplemente introdujo su hinchado miembro con paciencia poco a poco, se miraban a los ojos y sus reacciones eran observadas por el otro.

Continuo entrando en aquella estreches que al envolverlo, lograba enloquecerlo de placer, no desea cerrar los ojos, pero al sentir la calidez que lo rodeaba simplemente los apretaba con fuerza, succionando el cuello del pelirrojo, gimiendo a la par de su amante.

Los segundos le anunciaban el mejor orgasmo en años, sus gemidos opacaban los pequeños ruiditos que hacia Hanamichi, ambos se movían con mas rapidez, pero con mucha suavidad.

- Ooooh, esto es ... increíble mmmhhh ...! – apenas pudo hablar, pero tenia que decirlo.

- Aaah, sssi, Aaa! .. – aun consciente y abrazado al moreno con piernas y brazos logro articular su afirmación.

Los gemidos de ambos fueron mas fuertes al paso de los segundos, casi gritaban de placer, sus movimientos movían la cama y las estocas de Rukawa cada vez eran mas rápidas y ansiosas, pero teniendo siempre presente que no era solo sexo.

- Ya! ... no ... puedo maaasss! – termino en segundos y Kaede dentro de el, lo hizo al mismo tiempo.

Se miraron por unos segundos esperando envueltos en una atmósfera de ensueño, pues todo se veía borroso. Kaede por fin al recuperar la energía salio del cuerpo de su novio y se recostó a su lado, respiro profundamente, totalmente satisfecho y con una calidad sensación en el pecho.

Hanamichi observo a su compañero igualmente satisfecho, tenia que admitir que esta noche había sido mejor que cualquier otra, sin importar que la anterior había sido con la misma persona. Se recostó sobre el hombro de su nueva pareja y este lo abrazo de inmediato.

Se quedaron unos segundos mas abrazados, hambrientos de la calidez de sus cuerpos húmedos.

- Espero que no te moleste el comentario, pero creo que fue mejor que la vez pasada – no quiso mirar a Kaede, le pareció una imprudencia tan pronto lo dijo, pero le daba vueltas en la cabeza aquella conclusión y tenia que vocalizarla sin importar las consecuencias.

- Pienso igual que tu – respondió después de unos segundos de pensarlo, conocía la razón pero esperaba que Hanamichi lo notara por si mismo – Y espero que sea mejor la próxima – sonrió al mirar a Hanamichi pues este se encontraba un poco preocupado con la reacción de su comentario.

- De verdad, eso quiere decir que no te ofendiste verdad?

- De ninguna manera.

Ambos rieron y comenzaron el juego de caricias y besos una vez mas.

La mañana fue increíblemente agradable, Hanamichi se levanto en cuanto el despertador sonó, y aprovecho que Kaede seguía dormido para darse una buena ducha. Tan pronto salio del baño Kaede le dio los buenos días con un beso y sin que se pusieran de acuerdo, mientras el pelinegro tomaba un buen baño, Hanamichi decidió hacer el desayuno.

El café estaba delicioso y la comida calientita, todo era perfecto, si alguien los hubiera visto interactuar en la cocina habría pensado que los integrantes de aquella pareja tenían años juntos.

Pero no era así, tenían casi 5 días de conocerse y habían demasiadas cosas que no conocían uno de el otro. Hanamichi no tenia mucho que esconder, solo le faltaba hablar un poco mas sobre su pasado y decirle a Kaede que en realidad tenia 19 años, pero estaba preocupado por la reacción del hombre maduro que estaba sentado a la mesa junto a el, parecía ser un hombre comprensivo y cariñoso, pero aun no conocía su lado malo, la verdad era que no tenia ganas de conocer su lado malo en mucho tiempo. Decidió darle vueltas al tema, comenzando a hacerle preguntas sobre su gran preocupación.

- Has salido con personas menores de 21 años?

- Yo, No, nunca y no pienso hacerlo, quiero que mis hijos sigan conmigo – la pregunta lo tomo por sorpresa pero no sospecho nada.

- Que-que quieres decir? – su preocupación resulto tener fundamentos.

- La madre de mi esposa quiso quitármelos cuando ella murió – tomo otro bocado y continuo hablando – no pudo demostrar que era mas apta para cuidarlo por que prácticamente esta sola, y Yo tengo a mis padres y lo suficiente como para pagar la Universidad de mis hijos, por eso el Juez me dio la custodia sin problemas, pero ella me amenazo antes de volver a Japón.

- Que te dijo! – estaba mas preocupado, por su culpa cosas malas podrían suceder.

- Que si encontraba alguna anomalía en mi vida, haría lo imposible por quitármelos – lo decía con seriedad pero sin ninguna preocupación.

- Es mala ... – en su mente lloraba.

- Un poco, de hecho el que Yo salga con un chico tal vez pueda traerme algunos problemas – estaba conciente de que el que fuera bisexual podría traerle problemas – pero mientras tengas la mayoría de edad en Estados Unidos, no creo que ella pueda hacer algo en contra mía.

- Eso es, es ... horrible – pensaba que ahora si estaba en problemas – para tus hijos, claro y para ti – se puso muy nervioso, tenia que decirle la verdad, tenia que ser sincero y no guardarle secretos a su novio, en ese momento un beso interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Creo que ya me estoy enamorado de ti – al ver la forma en que había reaccionado el pelirrojo, supo que podía y quería enamorarse de el.

- Que? – sus pensamientos e ideas estaban arremolinadas en su cabeza, y sus sentimientos se estaban imponiendo en contra de la verdad.

- Es fácil, tal vez en unos días Ya te amare jeje – lo beso de nuevo mientras reía, feliz sin darse cuenta de que el joven Sakuragi seguía callado y un poco pálido – que cursi me he vuelto pero HEY! Es parte del enamoramiento no? Jaja – siguió riendo cerca del rostro de Hanamichi.

Hanamichi lo miro tan cerca y confiado, que se sintió tan mal por mentirle, como nunca. Acaricio el rostro alegre de su novio y lo beso con mucha ternura, como si fuera la primera vez. A Kaede le sorprendió que su Hana lo besara de esa manera, pero tampoco sospecho que la razón fuera tan seria. Simplemente creyó que Hanamichi era un chico muy sensible y fácil de conmover, nada mas lejos de la verdad.

Hanamichi ya no quiso hablar seguía pensando en su ahora "pequeño secreto", pues podía afectar la vida de Kaede de la peor forma. No era bueno mentir, lo sabia y odiaba las mentiras, pero lo que sentía por Kaede le impidió hablar, simplemente ese día no pudo decirle nada.

Cuando llego a la puerta de Denny's, se despidió de Kaede con un tierno beso y bajo del auto con la peor cara que tenia. En cambio Kaede Rukawa estaba feliz.

No le hablo de su secreto a nadie en el transcurso del día, ni siquiera al Gori, tenían demasiado trabajo era un día muy concurrido por la mañana y no tuvo tiempo que perder, ni siquiera en el transporte a su casa hablo con nadie, solo pensaba que siempre había intentado no ser egoísta, no pensar solo en el, en su mente Kaede y sus hijos comenzaron a formar parte de su ilusión mas grandes, tener una verdadera familia. No era tan ingenuo y sabia que si la abuela de los hijos de Kaede se enteraba que salía con un chico tal vez haría algo, pero no sabia que. Aun no lo decidía, pero una de sus opciones era quedarse con Kaede y olvidase del mundo, sin importar que el tiempo que pasara con Kaede fuera corto.

- Como te fue? – pregunto con ansias, cuando lo vio llegar y sentarse en el sillón.

- Bien – su mueca decía todo lo contrario, no quería contarle nada todavía pues nada había decidido aun.

- No lo parece.

- Es que ... le mentí – era su confidente su amigo del alma y no pudo mentirle a el.

- Sobre que?

- Sobre mi edad ... el cree que tengo 21 años.

- Supongo que le ocultaste la verdad por alguna buena razón o me equivoco?

- Teme que su suegra quiera quitarle a sus hijos si se entera de que tiene una pareja joven.

- Pero, ella es Americana, no vive aquí y si quisiera quitarle a sus nietos, tal vez ya hubiera podido hacerlo o no?

- Lo intento una vez, cuando su hija murió, pero el juez que presidio el caso no le dio la custodia por que ella nunca convivió con ellos, ella era prácticamente una extraña, por eso no pudo hacer nada, pero si ella se entera que yo ...

- Estas esperando a que esa mujer llegue para decirle la verdad?

- No, no exactamente ... – se froto la cabeza con exasperación.

- Estas esperado que pasen dos años?

- No ... bueno si ... no sé! ...

- Pues ... eres mas ingenuo de lo que pensé!

- Es que ... Yo ... creo que lo Amo – ni siquiera se habia dado cuenta hasta que lo dijo.

- Eso es imposible, así que te recomiendo que se lo digas antes de que ella llegue y Rukawa sepa que eres un mentiroso o peor aun, de que crea que solo estas con el por su dinero!

- Pero eso no es cierto!

- Yo lo se, por que te conozco, pero Kaede tiene menos de una semana de conocerte y si aquella señora solo esta esperando una oportunidad para quitarle a sus hijos, va a aprovecharse de cualquier situación para hacerlo. Créeme! conozco a ese tipo de personas.

- No quiero, no quiero perderlo, lo amo entiendes! – ahora estaba seguro.

- No, no entiendo, y si no le dices la verdad te culpara si lo algo malo pasa.

- Pero no quiero ...

- Haz lo que quieras – le dio la espalda y se dirigió a su habitación azotando la puerta al entrar.

- Yohei ... – se quedo sentado en el sillón esperando a que su mejor amigo regresara como siempre pero tardo demasiado y el también se fue a su habitación a pensar un poco mas.

El día había llegado, tenia que tomar una decisión, después de hablar con Kaede no estaba seguro de cual seria la mejor opción, pero ya era hora de decidirse.

Eran como las 6 PM, Toru debía estar en casa, era ahora o nunca, tenia que decidir con quien quería pasar sus próximos días, llego a pensar que lo mejor seria estar solo; solo tenia 3 opciones y al levantar el auricular, aun no tenia la menor idea de que hacer.

- Moshi, moshi.

- Toru, Hola! Soy ... – sonaba serio y cansado.

- Hanamichi! – su corazón latió con fuerza al escuchar la familiar voz de su ex.

- Hola ... Yo ... necesito que hablemos, tienes tiempo? – esta era una decisión difícil después de todo, mas que nada por sus consecuencias.

- Claro, si lo deseas podemos vernos ahora, puedo ir a tu casa y ... – Estaba lleno de esperanzas y optimismo como nunca.

- No, no es necesario – ahora estaba seguro de que pronto se arrepentiría de su decisión tarde o temprano.

- Ok, supongo que quieres ir al grano – su pecho se contrajo ante la negativa de Hanamichi de reunirse y su optimismo murió de golpe.

- Nnn ... si – se le secaba la garganta al hablar.

- Te escucho.

- Toru ... Yo – titubeaba y las manos le sudaban – no ... no Te amo – hablo rápido – Y no puedo volver contigo, lo siento mucho. ADIOS – y colgó.

N/A: Ya se que me tarde mucho, y que lo prometí en Enero, pero no pude BUAAAA, ... jeje, bueno quiero agradecer a todas las lindas chicas que me han dado sus reviews, y especialmente a **Shadir** que ha leído casi todos mis fics y que los sigue leyendo, gracias por tu paciencia y tus consejos. Y a **Hikaru** **Itsuko** que me escribió su comentario también sobre mi primer fic terminado **Lo correcto**, jeje, gracias por tus palabras, siempre son alentadoras. Gracias también a **faby-chan2**, **caritademanga**, **Dannan**, **Kinyoubi** y a quien lea mis fics jeje, Gracias, Intentare ser mas constante, pero es que la inspiración me abandona muy seguido y me llega cuando no puedo escribir, es un problema no poder continuar como lo deseo pero estas son las consecuencias de tener una casa chiquita y poca privacidad, espero que me esperen y Gracias otra vez, hasta lueguin!.


	8. Capitulo VII Decisiones y Proposiciones

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

RUHANA – HANAHANA – JINKYO – MAKISEN

N/A: Hola, agradezco mucho que me hayan iluminado con sus respuestas , pero después de pensarlo muuuucho, decidí continuar el fic con la idea principal, es decir, Hanamichi, al tener 19 no será mayor de edad en los Estados Unidos pero en Japón si, ok, espero que no les moleste ¡ y que sigan leyendo mi historia tomando en cuenta lo anterior, pero por mas que pensé ' ' me parecio mejor continuar como lo tenia pensado, sorrryyy! uu, y pues espero que les guste el capitulo por que esta un poquito largo ok? , esto es para ustedes, Shadir, Caritademanga, Kula, Ran, Sakura, Rosy Rukawa, Deed Bluer y las demás chicas que lo han estado siguiendo jeje, gracias una vez mas !. "—"

CAPITULO VII. DECICIONES Y PROPOSICIONES.

—Me va a dejar, me va a dejar Gori! – gritaba desconsolado dando vueltas en los baños del restaurante.

—Tranquilízate! – lo tomo de los hombros y le hablo seriamente. Hanamichi se detuvo y también lo miro a los ojos, la desesperación era mas que evidente y al notarlo, Akagi lo estrecho dándole un poco de esperanza – Existe una solución a tu problema, solo tenemos que buscarla, ok? – le hablo suavemente al oído a un Hanamichi un poco menos histérico.

—Pero si le digo que le mentí me va a botar de su vida, ya no me a querer ver, ya no me va a querer amar y yo me quedare solo otra vez, y esta vez me voy a morir, Aaaahh ... – dramatizaba como nunca su problemática, sinceramente desesperado.

—No digas eso Hana-chan, no te vas a morir, todo se va a arreglar y tu vas a ser feliz con Rukawa, te lo prometo! – lo ultimo lo dijo solo para darle esperanza a su querido amigo.

—De verdad? – pregunto esperanzado e ilusionado, mirando hacia arriba al único amigo que siempre lo apoyaba y consolaba como nadie en el mundo.

—A... si, bueno, eso creo, es decir, estoy seguro de que hay una forma de resolver tu problema sin grandes perdidas, y además siendo Rukawa un hombre maduro, estoy seguro de que entenderá tu comportamiento, quiero decir que ... que ... pues tu eres aun muy joven y que pues ..

—No le voy a decir la verdad, todavía no! – se soltó de su alto amigo y le dio la espalda.

—Hanamichi ... pero tu – "¿por que siempre tenia que solapar las actitudes infantiles de su Hana-chan?", se lo preguntaba cada vez que este, le hacia una consulta sobre sus problemas en general.

—No estamos seguros de que su suegra vendrá y se llevara a sus nietos, talvez ni si quiera los quiere y solo le gusta molestar a la gente y ... – se convenció a si mismo de que nada malo necesariamente debería pasar.

—Estas cometiendo un error y lo sabes – mentir era la peor opción.

—Si, lo se, pero ... necesito hacerlo y ... necesito tu ayuda y la de todos – en sus ojos se podía ver que estaba decidido a ser feliz aunque no fuera por mucho tiempo.

—Hanamichi Sakuragi, esto esta muy mal, y nos estas involucrando a todos sin tomar en cuenta las consecuencias – le hablaba bajito para no asustarlo – acaso haz pensado en lo que sucederá cuando el lo sepa, o peor a un, si ella se lo dice ... y con pruebas en sus manos.

—Pruebas?

—Seguramente siendo tan influyente podrá conseguir toda la información sobre ti y nosotros, además de que no se detendrá hasta quitarle a los niños, si es que ella es tan mala como dijiste ..

—No la conoces! y Yo tampoco ... no sabemos de lo que es capaz y ... y ...

—Estas siendo demasiado egoísta e ingenuo, por favor, reacciona y reconsidera tu decisión, por favor – de solo pensar en lo devastadora que seria la experiencia en la vida Hanamichi su pecho se contraía – piensa en todo lo malo que pueda suceder y en lo mucho que Rukawa y tu van a sufrir – le importaba mas Hanamichi, pero los hijos de Rukawa también pagarían las consecuencias por su mentira – piensa en sus hijos – nuevamente se acerco a su salvaje amigo y lo tomo por los hombros.

—No todo es malo – bajo la cabeza, nunca había hablado con tanta seriedad.

—Se que te sientes solo – con una de sus manos tomo por la barbilla el rostro de Sakuragi y lo levanto suavemente – Y que Rukawa te ha tratado muy bien, además de que te enamoraste de el a primera vista – le hablaba muy suavemente, esperando tranquilizar al pelirrojo – eso lo se, pero también debes pensar en que al mentirle estas destruyendo la confianza que pueda existir entre ustedes, por favor píensalo bien ... – suspiro un poco triste y decepcionado de la reacción tan ingenua de su joven amigo – de cualquier forma, Yo, te apoyare y estaré contigo cuando tu "mentirota" – al decirlo con su otra mano le apretó la nariz en un gesto de cariño – se descubra ok? – sonrió al terminar su pequeño discurso y Hanamichi lo volvió a abrazar.

—OK, gracias Gori – su sonrisa era plena y gigante, estaba conciente de que estaba siendo egoísta pero, tenía la necesidad de vivir la mejor experiencia de su vida sin importar el tiempo que le fuera posible, por que sabía que había conocido el amor de su vida.

La noticia les llego a todos en el pequeño Denny's, y todos sus amigos – hermanitos de Hanamichi – aceptaron encubrir la pequeña mentira, ahora todos sabían lo que estaba sucediendo y decidieron ayudar en lo que les fuera posible, esperando que su mentirita nunca fuera descubierta hasta que pasaran algunos años de ser posible. El apoyo entre ellos era incondicional, y ahora Akagi estaba muy pendiente del pelirrojo, lo cuidaba como si fuera su tesoro, lo quería mas que a su hermana y eso hasta ella lo sabia, pero no se ponía celosa, y aunque en ocasiones llego a pensar que Takenori estaba enamorado de aquel simpático jovencito, jamás lo quiso averiguar.

Llego a casa de su madre después de una larga jornada, un poco cansado pero feliz de ver a sus hijos, prácticamente hacia un día, dos noches y una larga tarde que no los había visto. Entro a casa de sus padres sin tocar el timbre, ahora siempre usaría su llave, pues había acordado con su madre, ahora que trabajaba en la empresa de su padre y que tenia un horario fijo – en ocasiones variable – que su madre se encargaría totalmente de ellos. Cuando considero la idea estuvo en total desacuerdo, pues descuidaría a sus hijos como nunca, solo los vería por la tarde y de no ser por que se negó rotundamente, sus padres lo hubieran obligado a vivir con ellos, pero sus hijos no estaban acostumbrados a estar con personas desconocidas por eso acepto el plan de su madre.

La casa era grande, tenían muchas habitaciones, pero a Kaede no le gustaba la idea de vivir con sus padres, ya no mas, y aunque el vivir con ellos – haciendo a su madre responsable de la alimentación y cuidados de sus hijos – le estaba dedicando mas tiempo a su nueva relación, le desagradaba de sobremanera el no estar el suficiente tiempo con sus hijos, por eso se había hecho el firme propósito de siempre salir a las 5 PM como máximo de su trabajo, aunque lloviera o el mundo se acabara por lo menos pasaría 4 o 5 horas con sus hijos, además de los Sábados y Domingos. Estaba dispuesto a sustituir a su progenitor, pero no a dejar de ser padre y mucho menos a perder a sus hijos.

Nunca había pasado tanto tiempo sin estar con sus hijitos, y en cuanto los vio su corazón se alegro, los había extrañado, pensaba en ellos todo el tiempo y temía el perderse algún momento importante con ellos. Definitivamente tenia que encontrar la manera de pasar mas tiempo con ellos, o por lo menos conseguir a una persona con la cual formar una verdadera familia, alguien paciente, cariñoso, que fuera bueno con los niños y que además de todo, a sus hijos les agradara, eso era lo mas importante, además de que fuera una persona responsable y que lo amara con todo su ser.

Era muy rápida su manera de actuar y en ocasiones irracional, tomaba las decisiones en cuestión de segundos, y aunque la mayoría de las veces acertaba, en ocasiones también se equivocaba, y como persona adulta que era, admitía cuando herraba el camino.

Tenia una buena corazonada con el pelirrojo, estaba conciente de que era demasiado pronto para formalizar una relación seria, apenas tenían una semana de conocerse y se habían hecho novios hacia casi tres días, aun así, deseaba que la persona con la que compartiera su vida en sus próximos años fuera nada mas y nada menos que Hanamichi Sakuragi.

—Papi, papi! – la pequeña Usagi corrió a los brazos de su padre en cuanto lo vio entrar a la sala, en casa de su abuela.

—Hola muñequita preciosa, como estas? – se hinco para levantar a su pequeña.

—Biem, da abuedita me dio chocodate, shi, musho, ji, ji ... – estaba feliz de ver a su padre y lo abrazaba rodeando con sus bracitos el cuello de su progenitor, con gusto y cariño de bebe.

—Hola madre – la saludo al verla sentada en el sillón mas grande de la sala y también se alegro de ver a su primogénito jugando ajedrez con ella – Hola Ken.

—Hola padre! – le hubiera gustado lanzarse a sus brazos al igual que Usagi, pero ya no se lo permitían sus abuelos, y tenia que ser obediente, solo se quedo en su lugar sin darle demasiada atención a su padre.

—Se portaron bien con sus abuelos? – les pregunto a ambos pero solo miraba a Usagi, y aunque nadie lo notara – ni siquiera Ken – eso lastimaba el autoestima del primogénito de Kaede.

—Sip! – ambos lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y Ken continuo con su juego, que aunque era un poco complicado para su edad, por deseo de su abuelo lo había aprendido.

—Que bien, espero que también lo hagan mañana – les hablaba a ambos pero solo abrazaba y besaba a la pequeña, sus padres le habían dicho que a su hijo mayor ya no era necesario que lo tratara como aun bebe, pero en ocasiones le parecía que era demasiado frió con el, y de vez en cuando también sentía la necesidad de abrazar a su hijo, pero confiaba demasiado en los consejos de sus padres, mas aun en su madre, por eso criaba a sus hijos como se lo indicaban.

Pasaron la tarde hablando y jugando padre e hijos, disfrutando del poco tiempo del que disponían hasta la hora de dormir de los pequeños. Ese día se quedarían una vez mas en casa de sus abuelos, así que se despidió primero de Usagi con un beso, pues ya estaba completamente dormidita, y después de su hijo.

—Por que no nos quedamos a vivir con los abuelos? – no era su deseo.

—A ti te gustaría vivir aquí? – le parecio que lo pregunto deseando una respuesta negativa.

—No, bueno si, bueno a veces si, pero hay veces que no me gusta – recostado en su camita con su pijama, el pequeño Ken expresaba su opinión sinceramente.

—Como cuando el abuelo se molesta por que juegas con su colección de autos? – sonrió al preguntarlo, era obvia la respuesta.

—Siiii – reía agradecido de poder confiarle todo a su padre.

—A mi tampoco me gusta vivir aquí, no es nuestra casa, pero mientras no consiga una "mama" para ustedes, no podremos vivir como una verdadera familia.

—Y por que no le dices a Hanamichi que nos cuide y le pagas para que este con nosotros todo el tiempo?

—Te agrada Hanamichi? – solo quería confirmarlo.

—Siii mucho, es muy bueno en la cocina y además le da de comer a Usagi como la abuela, y habla conmigo y le gusta Dragon Ball – lo dijo entusiasmado.

—Tal vez lo considere, pero primero tenemos que preguntarle si quiere vivir con nosotros no crees?

—Con dinero baila el perro!

—Ken, quien te enseño a decir eso?

—El tío Hisashi – lo dijo con simpleza pero notando en su padre el tono de desaprobación.

—El tío Hisashi ... Ya te he dicho que no digas nada de lo que el te enseñe, solo te enseña cosas malas, entendido?

—Lo siento padre – era muy pequeño pero sabia que había hecho algo incorrecto.

—No te preocupes, no es tu culpa, pero por que dijiste eso?

—Por que si le das dinero a Hanamichi para que nos cuide, lo hará – era simple.

—Y quien te dio esa idea?

—El tío Hisashi – bajo el rostro, tenía que dejar pedirle consejos a su tío.

—Le voy a decir a ese ... tonto que ya no te de consejos.

—Pero es que yo se lo pedí.

—Tu? Por que?

—Es que a mi me gusta que Hanamichi este con nosotros y le pregunte al tío Michi como podríamos hacer para que nos cuidara y el me dijo que "con dinero ..

— "... Baila el perro", ya entendí, pero debes saber que hay otras formas de pedir las cosas?

—Como cuales?

—Mmmh .. primero contéstame algo – era hora de hacer preguntas importantes.

—Que?

—Tú sabes que tu tío Aki quiere mucho a tu tío Maki.

—Y Maki quiere a Aki! – era una cancioncita que su tío Ryota cantaba de vez en cuando.

—Exactamente, ellos se quieren mucho, así como ... – esperaba que terminara su sentencia.

—Los abuelos?

—Exacto! y así como ellos se quieren, Aki y Maki también, por eso viven juntos.

—Ah, entonces si tu quisieras a Hana-kun y el te quisiera a ti, el podría vivir con nosotros? – pregunto feliz.

—Así es, me impresiona tu rápida percepción de las cosas hijo, estoy orgulloso de ti – le froto la cabeza muy agradecido con su pequeño.

—Ah que bueno, por que eso es lo que la abuela me dice tooooodo el tiempo, que tengo que hacer que tu estés orgulloso de mi, como los abuelos lo están de ti.

—Si, pues que bien, lo que quiero saber es ... si tu podrías ayudarme a convencer a Hanamichi de que viva con nosotros? – era hora de hacer un plan.

—Como?

—Haciendo que nos quiera mucho a ti, a Usagi y A mi.

—A todos?

—Sip – le encantaba conversar con su hijo, era como volver a ser un niño.

—Y como?

—Portándote bien y no lo se, tal vez si se lo pides cuando Yo te lo indique ... crees que puedas?

—Siiii, así volveríamos a nuestra casa y el nos cuidaría siempre y ..

—No exactamente, es decir, el tiene que trabajar y ...

—Pero tú tienes mucho dinero y le puedes decir que ya no trabaje y que se quede con nosotros.

—Ken, no soy millonario, solo tengo un poco mas que los demás pero eso no significa que ...

—Pero yo no quiero que Hanamichi trabaje, quiero que se quede en casa con nosotros! – prefería su compañía a la de sus abuelos, aunque no hacia mucho que lo conocía le gustaba que le pusiera tanta atención como a Usagi, además de que lo trataba como a un niño, no como un bebe, pero tampoco como si fuera un adulto mayor.

—Escucha, que te parece si después de que el acepte vivir con nosotros, se lo pedimos y dejamos que el decida?

—Mmm ... Bueno si – no había otra opción.

—Excelente, eres el mejor hijo del mundo, buenas noches y que sueñes con los angelitos – le dieron ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo pero de acuerdo con sus padres y su propia educación eso no era necesario, por lo tanto no le afectaría o eso era lo que el quería creer.

—Hasta mañana papa – sonrió satisfecho con la decisión de su padre.

—Hasta mañana hijo – ahora solo tenia que hablar con sus padres e informarles sobre su situación y sus deseos de que Hanamichi formara parte de su familia.

Pasaron dos semanas en las que sus salidas siempre eran de acuerdo al plan establecido por los dos, los miércoles salieron solos a cenar donde se sintieran cómodos, para después pasar la noche juntos. Ahora se conocían casi cada rincón de piel y casi cada gemido que podían articular, pero aun les faltaba mucho por conocerse, y aunque ahora hacían el amor, también aprovechaban su tiempo solos al máximo en sesiones de sexo salvaje y viviendo cada experiencia al máximo, siempre deseando mas.

Los sábados habían salido a bailar, en una ocasión solos y en la otra con los amigos de Hanamichi, misma en la que Kaede invito a su primo y al novio de este, y así todos se divertían como adolescentes, aun Kaede y Maki, que ya suponían ser hombres adultos.

Para Kaede todo iba bien, en las dos semanas de noviazgo con Hanamichi, había encontrado la manera de trabajar y ver a sus hijos sin perderse mucho de ellos, pues estos le contaban todo lo que hacían, aun Usagi, que con dos años hablaba mejor con la practica, pero entre Kaede y Ken había nacido una complicidad pues ambos le daban la razón en todo a Hanamichi, y lo complacían en todo, Ken siendo muy obediente y Kaede siendo cariñoso y atento, ambos deseaban que cuando fuera la oportunidad correcta Hanamichi aceptara vivir con ellos.

Por su parte la madre de Kaede, también estaba muy complacida con el pelirrojo y aunque no lo conocía aun, le bastaba con ver a su hijo mayor feliz, para entender que el y sus nietos la pasaban muy bien con el pelirrojo. Obviamente después de su primera cita, Kaede tuvo que contarle con lujo de detalle cada instante de su salida con el pelirrojo, de esa forma la Señora Rukawa se daba por bien servida, contenta con el resultado.

Hanamichi también estaba contento, tanto que se había olvidado casi por completo de su problemita, hacia casi un mes que conocía a Kaede y en cada una de las ocasiones en las que había estado con el y con sus hijos, no había podido ser mas feliz, todo era armonía y diversión. En esas dos ultimas semanas también había conocido a dos personas que de acuerdo con su propia opinión eran muy amables y agradables, se identificaba mucho con Akira, que era un chico mayor que el, no por mucho pero hasta cierto punto un poco infantil, su comportamiento con su novio era entretenido para el y Kaede, pues cada vez que Maki se molestaba por alguna actitud de su joven novio, Akira hacia cualquier tontería y escena para que este riera y se contentara con el.

Maki para Hanamichi era muy parecido a Kaede pero mucho mas maduro, pero no por eso dejaba de ser agradable, claro que no le tenia tanta confianza como a Kaede, pero en conclusión a Maki y Aki los consideraba una pareja de buenas personas, amables y divertidas.

Pero eso no era todo, esas cuatro personas que había conocido no eran toda la familia de Kaede, aun le faltaba conocer a su única hermana y su esposo así como a sus padres, sin mencionar a aquel amigo de la familia que prácticamente era como un hermano al igual que Maki para Kaede.

Conocer a los padres de Kaede representaba para Hanamichi un gran compromiso y aunque admitía para sus adentros que deseaba tener un compromiso mas significativo, no dejaba de sentir miedo, era un 'chico' y muy joven, por lo tanto era posible que lo rechazaran en su circulo social, pues no era rico, solo tenia un departamento del cual al compartirlo con dos amigos obtenía pocas ganancias, además de las que obtenía con su trabajo de mesero, simplemente no se consideraba un buen partido para Kaede y temía que los padres de este en algún momento llegaran a oponerse a su relación.

Aun con todos los pros y contras sermoneados por Yohei, para Hanamichi, la ilusión de formar una verdadera familia con Kaede y sus hijos era un deseo que al pasar el tiempo se volvía mas fuerte. Adoraba a los hijos de su novio, era tan lindos con el que cada días los quería mas, Usagi era un bomboncito de chocolate y Ken un niño apuesto, cariñoso, obediente, que le hacia caso en todo y que no le faltaba al respeto nunca. Ser parte de la familia de Kaede para Hanamichi Sakuragi era un sueño que podría ser realidad.

—Te gustaría salir conmigo y los niños este próximo viernes? – esperaba que la respuesta fuera afirmativa, pues había terminado con sus pendientes reservando ese día para sus hijos y Hanamichi.

—Solo si es después de las 3 PM – no podía ser de ninguna otra manera.

—Claro! – no podía pedirle que pidiera permiso en su trabajo solo para invitarlo a su prestigiado club.

Hanamichi sabia que irían a un lugar lleno de personas de dinero, de un alto circulo social, por eso se sentía intimidado, era un mundo donde solo había estado gracias a Tatsuhiko – aquel chico rico del cual le costo mucho alejarse – aun así al llegar al lugar no soltaba la mano de Kaede y de Ken. Ambos parecían ser muy conocidos en aquel lugar, ¿pero como no serlo? cuando Rukawa Kaede era uno de los jugadores mas afamados de todo Japón, quien además de haber representado a su país tan honorablemente también era parte de la alta sociedad y el pequeño Ken era reconocido por ser hijo y nieto de los respetables Rukawa's, hombres serios, que se caracterizaban por su conducta intachable, además de sus aciertos en los negocios.

Busco sus mejores ropas, no era rico, pero tampoco quería parecer un indigente donde todos a su alrededor usaban ropa de marcas muy caras y prestigiadas, aun las personas que lo acompañaban. Intentaba relajarse pero le costaba demasiado comportarse como rico, después de todo "aunque la mona se vista de seda ...".

—Que pasa, te noto tenso – apretó la mano del pelirrojo, quien parecía no sentirse cómodo en el lugar.

—Na-nada, estoy bien es solo que ... este lugar es muy ... no lo se ... esta lleno de ..

—De niños ricos, presuntuosos, prepotentes e inmaduros? – adivino la verdadera razón de la incomodad de Hanamichi.

—No, es decir, si, bueno, se que tu no eres así, pero todos los demás ... – cerro los ojos y suspiro sintiéndose muy poca cosa – siento que me miran y que saben que no soy como ellos, tal vez no fue buena idea venir aquí.

—Tonterías! – le molesto que su novio se sintiera inferior en un lugar donde nunca había visto discriminación – eres tan valioso como cualquiera!

—Ah? – miro a los ojos a su novio y por primera vez supo que Kaede lo veía como algo mas que un simple mesero – OK! – asintió y sonrió con mas confianza, apretando nuevamente la mano de su novio.

Era obvio que en un club tan prestigiado y de renombre, tendrían lugares específicos para bebes como Usagi, y de interés para pequeños niños como Ken. De esa forma Kaede aprovecho el tiempo para mimar a su koibito y enseñarle a jugar Golfito.

—Sabes jugar Golfito? – pregunto guiando a Hanamichi al campo, muy cerca de unas canchas de Basketball.

—No – no quiso mentir, y no se sintió avergonzado al no saber.

Kaede le propuso enseñarle y el pelirrojo acepto gustoso en segundos. De inmediato Kaede se puso detrás del pelirrojo y con sus manos rodeo y apretó las de Hanamichi alrededor del palo de golf, en ese momento Hanamichi se sintió en el paraíso, rodeado por los poderosos brazos de su novio, sintiendo su aliento en su cuello y su oído izquierdo, además de sentir en su espalda el calido pecho de Kaede, por unos segundos cerro los ojos para disfrutar aquella sensación de calor.

El pelinegro noto la poca atención que su joven novio le ponía al explicarle las reglas básicas para hacer "un hoyo en uno", además de la forma en que debía sostener el palo de golf para después golpear la pequeña pelota, pero no se molesto, al contrario, al ver mas de cerca la sonrisa de su Hana, sus ojos cerrados y su rostro sonrojado, no pudo mas que sentirse enamorado, agradecido con la vida por haberle permitido la oportunidad de amar de verdad, era injusto siquiera pensarlo, pero el jamás amo realmente a Jane, su finada esposa.

—Tal vez debamos dejar esto para después – le hablo al oído a su koibito, que seguía inmerso en su pequeño paraíso, con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del cuerpo de Kaede en su espalda – Que dices si vamos a ...? – le mordió la oreja izquierda y puso una de sus manos sobre el estomago de su novio acariciándolo de forma sugerente.

—Que ... – en ese momento recibió un beso en el cuello y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gemido – ah .. Kaede creo que ... – una mordida sugerente le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe recordando donde estaba – Debemos ir a ver a los niños – miro en todas direcciones asegurándose de que nadie hubiera visto su momento de intimidad.

—Ellos están bien, no te preocupes tenemos tiemp... – en ese momento una pelota de basketball golpeo su espalda y no pudo terminar su frase.

Hanamichi se cubrió la boca al escuchar el rebote del balón, volteo a mirar a su novio y no fue gracioso el gesto de enojo en Kaede, desafortunadamente alguien conocido había lanzado la pelota deliberadamente.

—Ups, lo siento – con una sonrisa burlona, un chico alto de lentes jugaba con su balón una vez que lo recupero – Hola Hana! – lo saludo con familiaridad y Kaede nunca había estado mas molesto.

En cuanto volteo para observar a quien se le había ocurrido arruinar su día, su molestia creció hasta limites insospechados, pues al reconocer a aquel Idiota como el exnovio de su koibito, entendió la intención del golpe en su espalda.

—Imbécil! – intento dar un paso para golpear nuevamente al idiota que había arruinado su día pero Hanamichi se interpuso en su camino.

—No, espera por favor, fue un accidente – estaba preocupado jamás creyó encontrar a Toru en ese club, pero ahí estaba, dispuesto a arruinar su viernes.

—Un accidente? – miro a Hanamichi molesto, con las manos de este en su pecho – No lo creo! – una vez mas se adelanto pero Hanamichi lo volvió a detener con mas fuerza.

—Por favor, Kaede... – sus manos resbalaron en la ropa de Kaede y lo sostuvo por los hombros, obligándolo a mirarlo a los ojos – No te pongas así ... por favor – le rogó con la mirada, no deseaba que su novio peleara con su exnovio.

Kaede recupero el control al observar a su Hana tan preocupado, al parecer no le gustaban las peleas, simplemente respiro profundo mas de una vez calmándose en el proceso, pero sin que se le quitaran las ganas de darle por lo menos un buen golpe a su ahora "enemigo".

Hanamichi también respiro mas tranquilo al ver que Kaede le daba la espalda y decidió hablar con Toru pero antes de voltear, volvió a escuchar su voz.

—Te reto! – le lanzo la frase con agresividad, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—Que! – volteo sorprendido y hasta sintió ganas de reír, acaso ese chico inexperto lo estaba retando a un juego de Basketball, era ridículo!

—Tienes miedo? ... "viejo" – esperaba ofender a su contrincante, lucirse frente a Hanamichi y obtener su revancha, por lo menos de esa forma se sentiría vengado al ganarle al tal Rukawa.

—Kaede por favor ... no ... – nuevamente se interpuso en su camino, pero Kaede solo lo miro molesto diciéndole con la mirada "No me voy a acobardar".

—Necesitamos un Arbitro! – se alejo de Hanamichi prácticamente ignorándolo y se acerco a Hanagata de forma amenazante, casi tenían la misma altura, de esa forma nadie tendría ventajas.

—Jin lo hará – se ajusto los lentes y Jin se inclino frente a Kaede en forma de saludo, no le agradaba la forma en que su amigo Toru deseaba ridiculizar al nuevo novio de Hanamichi, quiso negarse pero eran amigos y de haberlo hecho lo habría perdido, por eso estaba ahí, además tenia interés en lo que podría pasarle a Hanamichi, por Nobunaga – su koibito y amigo de Hanamichi – sabia cual era la situación y de alguna forma deseaba hacerle la vida menos difícil.

—Jin por favor detén esto! – Hanamichi le rogó con la esperanza de que pudiera hacer razonar a Toru pero parecía que se había vuelto invisible.

—Lo siento – se acerco a el y con la mirada intento tranquilizarlo – Te prometo que no va a pasar nada malo, Toru me lo prometió – le apretó el hombro y junto con Rukawa y Hanagata se dirigió a la cancha de Basketball.

—Pero ... – quiso detenerlo.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien – volteo por ultima vez y le sonrió tranquilo – Esto es necesario! – para Jin era obvio, Toru se lo había hecho entender, no se iba a rendir si el nuevo hombre en la vida de Hanamichi no era mejor que el, iba a esforzarse, pero seria una pelea justa, y si al final resultaba como el único perdedor, se retiraría de la contienda a tiempo y sin hacer el ridículo.

Hanamichi se sentía fuera de lugar, ¿que se suponía que debía hacer, ¿observar el juego, al parecer si.

El juego fue justo, y Jin fungió como un verdadero Arbitro, marco las faltas de ambos intentando observar cada movimiento de los jugadores que se disputaban algo mas que una victoria.

Hanagata jugaba mejor que nunca, y aunque a sus 23 años no tenia la experiencia de un profesional, estaba dando todo de si, haciendo sus mejores jugadas, pero siempre intentando de alguna manera humillar a su contrincante.

Kaede decidió concentrarse en el juego, analizar los movimientos del otro, dejándolo anotar algunos puntos antes de comenzar a jugar de verdad, esa había sido una de sus técnicas, y le había funcionado bastante bien.

Decidieron declarar como ganador al primero que anotara 30 puntos, y en los primeros 5 minutos de juego Hanagata ya había anotado 10, eso le dio confianza pero cuando intento hacer una espectacular clavada, la mano de Rukawa se atravesó en su camino, con un gran salto tan alto como fue necesario, logro contener esa ultima anotación y de alguna forma pudo humillar a su adversario, pues prácticamente "embarro" el esférico en la duela de forma espectacular, como lo había hecho en sus mejores tiempos como jugador profesional.

Apretó los puños y se detuvo por unos segundos, acababa de ser humillado por el nuevo novio de 'su Hana' y ahora lo miraba con odio, bajo sus lentes sus ojos lanzaban fuego.

Kaede sonrió satisfecho con su primer anotación, sentía como si le hubiera ganado con esa sola jugada, pero no era así, aun tenia que demostrarle a aquel 'niño Idiota' con quien estaba jugando.

Hanamichi y Jin observaron la espectacular jugada de Rukawa callados y muy sorprendidos.

—"On your face", así se llama esa jugada en América – con un perfecto Ingles, lo dijo con la suficiente fuerza para que todos escucharan pero se dirigió a Hanagata.

Toru no dijo nada, solo se decidió a jugar pues era su turno. Lo intento muchas veces, jamás se había cansado tanto y Rukawa lucia muy tranquilo, ni siquiera había transpirado un poco, y el comenzara a derretirse con su propio sudor, además de que ya se estaba cansando.

En los siguientes 10 minutos, Kaede logro anotar 22 puntos mientras Hanagata seguía sin lograr nada.

El juego termino cuando Rukawa anoto su ultima canasta de 3 puntos ganándole a Toru por 21 puntos.

—Dile a tu amigo que practique mas – se acerco a Jin, sin mirar a Hanagata y siguió caminando hasta donde Hanamichi miraba a un Hanagata derrotado, le molesto su empatía con aquel Idiota, así que simplemente se llevo a Hanamichi lejos de ahí como el trofeo que se suponía había ganado, jugando sin hacer trampas.

Cuando sintió aquella mano en su cintura miro a su novio, jamás pensó sentirse humillado por Kaede de esa forma, haciéndolo sentir como un premio, una cosa de poco valor y mucho menos después de que lo llevo aun lugar a donde el no pertenecía e intentaba reconfortarlo demostrándole que valía tanto como cualquiera, se estaba contradiciendo con sus acciones. Jamás pensó que alguien de 30 años accedería a jugar por algo mas que una simple victoria, era obvio para todos los presentes en la cancha de basketball – incluyendo a los que pasaban por ahí – que ese juego había sido para comprobar no solo quien era mejor jugador, sino para demostrar quien era el mejor pretendiente para el pelirrojo.

Hanamichi se sentía triste, un poco molesto, la actitud de Kaede dejaba mucho que desear, después de todo no era tan maduro, pero debía estar tranquilo ahora, por lo menos no pelearon y no tuvo consecuencias su encuentro en esta ocasión.

Al ver como se llevaban a 'su trofeo', cometió el error de mirarlo a los ojos, y de inmediato noto que no era una cosa, era una persona, una persona que se preocupaba por el y por su novio, y el jugó para ganarlo como si fuera "algo". Se sintió avergonzado, y esperaba que Rukawa se sintiera igual, aunque había sido el ganador de aquel hermoso trofeo.

Jin lo observo, conocía la situación, sabia como se sentía Hanamichi en ese momento, entendía que se hubiera preocupado antes del encuentro, pero Toru no quiso entender su punto de vista, de cualquier forma se sentía un poco culpable, Hanamichi le había contado a Nobunaga sobre su salida a aquel club, y Jin se lo había contado a Fujima siendo mas indiscreto de lo normal por una estúpida razón, realmente jamás creyó que se lo diría a Toru, al parecer de alguna manera Kenji deseaba perjudicar la nueva relación de Hanamichi. Ya había pasado lo peor, solo esperaba que para Hanamichi no hubieran grandes problemas y que al final fuera feliz.

Se dirigieron a donde se encontraba Usagi, era una clase de gimnasio donde los bebes desde un año hasta 3 podían jugar con mas bebes cuidados por niñeras especializadas. Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada desde que se alejaron de la cancha de Basketball, pero Rukawa aun se sentía orgulloso de su victoria, abrazando de forma posesiva a su joven novio, sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad de este.

Ya era un poco tarde para los niños así que Kaede decidió llevarlos a casa de sus padres, y dejarlos ahí para que durmieran mejor, pues el plan de ese viernes incluía tener una sesión de sexo con su novio, en la comodidad de su casa.

En el trayecto a casa de sus padres Hanamichi no le dirigió la palabra a Kaede, solo se dedico a charlar con los pequeños, fingiendo amabilidad cada vez que su novio le dirigía la palabra contestándole solo por educación.

Cuando los pequeños se despidieron de Hanamichi y Kaede estaba dentro con los niños hablando con su madre, el pelirrojo comenzó a sentirse peor, no sabia si estar molesto o triste o salir corriendo del lugar, ya había pasado por una situación similar, mucho mas desagradable, pero había comenzado así. La sensación de ser una "pertenencia" no le gustaba del todo, y no deseaba llegar a un extremo mayor con su actual novio.

Kaede subió al auto y Hanamichi seguía serio. El pelinegro por fin al bajar de su nube de superioridad – después de hablar con su madre – noto aquella indiferencia por parte de su Hana, pues cada vez que le hacia una pregunta este le contestaba escuetamente, y con molestia. Le sorprendió la actitud del pelirrojo, pero no se precipito, no pregunto nada y se dirigió a su casa para arreglar lo que se hubiera roto en su relación.

Mientras conducía hacia su casa, repaso su día con Hanamichi y al valorar con la cabeza fría los acontecimientos de hacia unos minutos, por fin entendió la actitud del pelirrojo.

Recordó que a su primo, le habían sucedido ese tipo de situaciones en distintas ocasiones, entre Maki y Mitsui la competencia era obvia y aun mas cuando el joven Akira decidió por fin terminar con la enfermiza relación que llevaba con Mitsui, para después comenzar una verdadera relación con Maki. En distintas ocasiones sus pretendientes compitieron por el, en el Basketball, en los negocios – pues siempre que el Señor Rukawa solicitaba la ayuda de Maki, Hisashi siempre ofrecía su ayuda intentando por todos los medios quitarle cualquier posibilidad de crecimiento a su mas grande enemigo – y en la vida diaria, habían peleado demasiadas veces y aunque Maki era mas maduro, le exasperaba la actitud de Mitsui. En distintas ocasiones Kaede escuchaba la forma en que Akira se quejaba amargamente de su situación con Ayako, y si había algo que su primo detestaba era ser "un trofeo".

En ese momento cayo en cuenta de lo que había sucedido, evaluó su comportamiento, repaso cada una de sus acciones y supo que había hecho mal, había competido por la victoria pues el premio era Hanamichi Sakuragi.

El pelirrojo estaba pensativo, su molestia había pasado, ahora solo estaba preocupado por su futuro, aun dudaba sobre su decisión, tal vez esta era la mejor manera de terminar su relación y no preocuparse mas por las consecuencias de su mentira.

Kaede lo miro recargado en la ventana, y noto por su gesto que estaba triste e incomodo con su situación. Suspiro y no lo pensó más, tenía que disculparse.

—Lo siento – no lo hacia mucho, casi nunca se disculpaba pero en ese momento se sentía culpable.

—Que? – Hanamichi volteo a verlo, sorprendido con las palabras del conductor.

—No debí aceptar el reto – se estaciono en la cochera de su casa y continuo hablando – No por las razones por las que lo hice – en ese momento no podía mirar a su novio, ahora estaba conciente de su error – Me disculpas? – al no recibir respuesta del pelirrojo se preocupo un poco, "¿acaso esta era su primera pelea?" – te prometo no volver a hacer algo así, se que mi actitud fue hasta cierto punto infantil pero, que querías que hiciera, el Imbécil ... el tipo ese me reto, y de la peor forma así que ...

—Esta bien – jugaba con sus manos nervioso, le perdonaría cualquier cosa a su Kaede si se lo pedía de esa forma – pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor – lo miro mas tranquilo pero aun dolido – No me gusta sentirme como ...

— "Un trofeo", lo sé, y tienes razón en molestarte con mi actitud, en el camino aquí estuve pensando y sé que estuvo mal lo que hice – tomo una de las manos de Hanamichi y la llevo a sus labios – te prometo no volver a caer en uno de los jueguitos Idiotas de ese ... tipo – era obvia su molestia en el tono de su voz, pero para Hanamichi quedo claro que estaba intentando ser mas maduro.

Hanamichi por fin sonrió, aun no conocía del todo a Kaede, y lo juzgo demasiado pronto nuevamente. En una cosa tenia razón, Toru lo reto de la peor manera.

Entraron a casa de Rukawa y se reconciliaron en segundos, amándose toda la noche.

Obviamente quedaron de verse nuevamente al día siguiente, salir por la tarde después del turno de Hanamichi, tiempo que Kaede aprovecharía al máximo para disfrutarlo con sus hijos.

—Me gustaría tener vida social al igual que tu – mientras lo veía frente al espejo pensaba en la forma de terminar con su calvario, y aunque nadie lo creyera envidiaba a Hanamichi.

—Ya te he dicho que te puedo presentar a un amigo de Jin, esta disponible, Koshino no lo quiere, tal vez a ti se te gustara Fukuda, es un chico agradable, es alto y ...

—No busco un novio, solo la forma de deshacerme de mis problemas – dejo caer su cuerpo en la cama de Hanamichi.

—Diles a tus padres como te sientes, diles que no quieres ser doctor – volteo a verlo, preocupado por su amigo, últimamente estaba muy tenso y sufría ataques de ansiedad.

—Estoy seguro de que no me van a entender.

—Por que no hablas primero con tu hermano mayor, dile como te sientes, dile que te va muy mal en la escuela y que solo están perdiendo dinero – se arreglo su cabello como toque final de su atuendo nocturno.

—Pero ya estoy en el cuarto semestre, son dos años! – tenia miedo de hablar con sus padres y de comunicarles lo mal que le estaba yendo en la universidad, sus calificaciones eran pésimas.

—Tienes casi 20 años, la vida no se acabara si desertas de esa carrera, yo se que es muy difícil, y que no cualquiera puede ser doctor. Estoy seguro de que te sentirás mas feliz si estudias lo que realmente te gusta.

—Las artes plásticas te parecen una buena carrera? – lo dijo molesto con su amigo y con el mismo, ¿"por que no podía ser bueno para todo como Yohei", a el le iba bien en todo, pero a Kiminobu Kogure le costaba mucho trabajo recordar todo lo que tenia que estudiar y mas aun odiaba la sangre.

—Sabes por que Nobu-kun, Hiro-kun y Yo no estamos en la universidad aun?

—Por que no tienen dinero para pagarla – eso ya lo sabia.

—Y por que el Gori nos aconsejo que tenemos que estar seguros de que queremos ser "cuando seamos grandes" je, je – rió alegre de tener el apoyo incondicional de su Gori-lindo.

—Por que no te casas con el Gori, te quiere mucho y tu también lo ...

—No me cambies el tema, y escúchame, Akagi nos dijo que si no estábamos seguros de lo que queríamos ser en la vida, que teníamos que experimentar para conocer nuestras aptitudes y para no ser infelices practicando una profesión que no nos guste – se sentó a un lado de Kiminobu y lo miro a los ojos con verdadero interés.

—A mi nadie me dijo eso – se rasco la cabeza un poco exasperado con su situación.

—Lo se, pero ahora te lo estoy diciendo Yo, así que si no quieres ser infeliz en el futuro te recomiendo que busques trabajo y que dejes la universidad por un tiempo, hasta que estés seguro de lo que quieres ser – se levanto y tomo su chaqueta.

—Así de fácil? – para Kiminobu nada no era fácil.

—Se que se ha perdido tiempo y dinero pero no creo que quieras ser infeliz por el resto de tu vida, como el la hermana mayor de Nobunaga – observo la hora y se despidió de su amigo – Ahora debo irme, espero que pienses muy seriamente lo que te dije y que después salgas con nosotros.

—Yo?

—Si, Kaede tiene un amigo que no tiene pareja y tal vez podría gustarte – la molestia en la cara de su amigo era obvia, no le gustaba que Hanamichi le buscara un novio todo el tiempo.

—Olvídalo – no buscaba novio, el ultimo que tuvo le fue infiel y estaba cansado de los niños Idiotas que había conocido desde la preparatoria.

—Tiene 27 años y trabaja para la empresa del Señor Rukawa, y Kaede dice que es alto, musculoso, muy atractivo y de ojos azules como mi Kaede, además de que es un ...

—Olvídalo! Y ya vete, que tu koi te debe estar esperando – se levanto y lo empujo hacia la puerta principal – te ves muy bien.

—Gracias, pero piensa en lo que te dije, ok?.

—Ok!

En el salón nocturno se divirtieron como siempre, Akira y Sinichi los acompañaron nuevamente y cuando cerraron, todos fueron a casa de Kaede para dormir, pues era el conductor designado.

A Hanamichi le encantaba aquella pareja de enamorados, se amaban tanto que no se separaban ni un segundo, y cuando alguna persona miraba con malas intenciones a Akira, Maki lo cubría con su cuerpo abrazándolo por detrás mostrándose como el único dueño del joven Sendoh, y si sucedía lo contrario, Akira lo abrazaba por el cuello y miraba de forma retadora a cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse a su Sinichi-kun. Hanamichi quería eso, deseaba tener una relación de amor, de mucho amor, y sin sospecharlo ya se estaba enamorando como nunca antes.

—No te parece que ya es hora de que conozcas a mis padres? – le parecio que ya era tiempo y mientras comían soltó la pregunta sin reservas.

—Tus padres, no te parece muy pronto? – se alarmo con la pregunta.

—Posiblemente, pero mi madre me ha insistido demasiado y yo ya no se que excusa inventarle – seguía comiendo tranquilo, haciendo caso omiso a la evidente preocupación en su pelirrojo.

—Es demasiado pronto ...Yo ... no creo que sea prudente aun ... – tenia que pensar en una verdadera razón y bien argumentada, para negarse.

—Solo le falta conocer tu voz – la tranquilidad con la que hablaba comenzaba a desesperar a Hanamichi, no era tan fácil, no para el pelirrojo.

—Como, que quieres decir?.

—Ken, Usagi, y yo le hemos hablado demasiado sobre ti, tanto que ya no resiste las ganas de conocerte ... no tengas miedo, no come pelirrojos – sonrió divertido con el gracioso gesto de su Hana.

—Ja, ja, ja ... - rió con nerviosismo y por compromiso pero comenzaba a sentir miedo – no lo sé, tal vez debemos esperar un poco mas.

—Para que? – ya no comía, solo jugaba con sus palillos.

—"¿Para que?", pues para que pase el tempo y para que yo sienta mas confianza, no lo se Kaede, es solo que me da un poco de miedo no ser lo que ellos esperan – suspiro sintiéndose muy pequeño.

—Mis padres no tienen por que aprobar nuestra relación, y si quiero que los conozcas es por que ... eres importante para mi y quiero que formes parte de mi familia.

—Y si no les agrada mi forma de ser o si no les gusta que sea hombre, que haremos entonces? – su preocupación era mas evidente y Kaede lo entendió.

—Hace algunos años eso habría sido un problema, pero ahora a ellos solo les importa que yo sea feliz, por lo tanto tu sexo es lo de menos ... por favor ... se buen niño, mi rojito bonito – acaricio las mejillas de Hanamichi y le rogó de forma tierna, mirándolo con ojos de cachorrito.

—Je, je .. eres bueno para convencer – no pudo evitar sonreír y acceder.

—Excelente! – feliz con su triunfo, pidió el postre.

———————————————————————————

N/A: Pues que os parecio mi graaaaaan capitulo, ya se que no esta muy bueno y esta un poco aburrido , pero no os preocupéis , pronto lo voy a terminar y así ya no tendrán que seguirlo leyendo ññ, jejeje, que mas puedo decir , solo puedo agradecerles que lo sigan leyendo y pues si tienen alguna critica fuerte, o quejas o cualquier cosa que decir, se los agradeceré infinitamente por el tiempo que viva jjijiji, la verdad es que no se como elevar la calidad de la historia, solo espero encontrar nuevamente la idea principal y hacerlo mejor en el siguiente capitulo, perdón por no hacerlo mejor ahora, pero en ocasiones me desespero al no tener buenas ideas y escribo lo que se me ocurre - jejej, pues hasta luego y nuevamente les agradezco a quienes siguen leyendo esto y les pido una disculpa por no hacerlo mejor, hasta la próxima.


	9. Capitulo VIII Conociendo a la familia

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

CAPITULO VIII. CONOCIENDO A LA FAMILIA.

Para el evento tenia que lucir espectacular, no deseaba lucir como un presumido, pero pidió dinero prestado y uso todos sus ahorros para comprarse lo mas moderno y formal que pudo encontrar en una prestigiada tienda de marcas importantes, sabia que a Akira y a Maki no les importaban tanto las apariencias pero quería impresionar a los padres y la hermana de Kaede, era necesario causar una buena impresión y la mejor forma de comenzar era por el atuendo.

Asesorado por sus amigos, Kimi, Hiro, Nobu y el novio de este, Jin, se decidió por un traje, grisáceo no muy oscuro y una camisa de ceda blanca sin solapas o cuello, no estaba seguro si debía llevar corbata pero decidió no hacerlo en el ultimo momento, Yohei le aconsejo que no lo hiciera, y decidió hacerle caso a su mejor amigo.

Solo era una cena con la familia completa de su novio, pero sentía como si fuera a la premier de una gran película estelarizada por el mismo, donde la critica seria su mayor enemigo al finalizar la cinta, por esta y muchas razones mas estaba nervioso, sus manos sudaban y las tenia frías, además de que en el estomago sentía constantes espasmos debidos a sus nervios, solo esperaba tranquilizarse en el camino a casa de Kaede.

Tan pronto entraron a casa de la familia Rukawa, Ken les dio la bienvenida efusivamente, aun mas a Hanamichi, pero cuando intento colgarse del cuello del pelirrojo de forma cariñosa, su padre le recomendó no hacerlo de tal forma que este se detuvo sin decir nada, Hanamichi se sintió incomodo con el trato de Kaede para Ken, anteriormente se había dado cuenta de que no lo trataba como a un niño pequeño y que lo limitaba de alguna manera pero eso no era necesario según las costumbres de Hanamichi, no cuando solo deseaba demostrar el afecto con el contacto físico.

Segundos después Kaede mando a Ken a traer a su abuela, era hora de conocer a la progenitora de su novio, y el pelirrojo ya no pensó en la escena que acaba de ver, sabia lo que venia y no se sentía listo, todo lo contrario, comenzó a temblar.

Kaede lo miro de reojo, movía mucho los pies, se mordía los labios y jugaba con sus manos, así que el pelinegro decidió tranquilizarlo, le tomo ambas manos y lo miro a los ojos, enternecido con la actitud de su joven novio, y le dijo lo único que se le vino a la mente.

—Te amo, recuerda que solo eso importa – se acerco a el y acaricio su barbilla, con eso obtuvo su atención – no te preocupes, ya te dije que no come pelirrojos – con eso logro que su Hana sonriera y se tranquilizara un poco.

—Kaede ... Yo ...– le sorprendió de sobremanera que le dijera "Te amo", pues era la primera vez, ni en sus momentos mas dulces durante las veces en las que habían hecho el amor se lo había dicho, pero en ese momento le parecio la mejor ocasión para decirlo y lo que mas deseaba era corresponder a su sentimientos – Yo ... también ...

—Bienvenidos! – Hanamichi no pudo terminar su sentencia, pues la mujer más importante en la vida de su novio había arribado a la sala.

—Ho-ola – titubeo en cuanto la vio, era amigable, pero sabia que las apariencias engañan – me da mucho gusto conocerla Señora Rukawa – se inclino mas que ella al saludarla, intentando de esa forma mostrarse respetuoso y bien educado.

—Pues a mi me da mucho mas gusto que a ti, puedes llamarme Kiara, y como puedo llamarte yo? – le pregunto sonriente, notando el nerviosismo del joven que tenia enfrente. Ken tenía razón, era muy joven y físicamente muy agradable a la vista.

—Pues usted me puede llamar Hanamichi, si lo desea Señora Kiara – se volvió a inclinar un poco mas tranquilo, la primera impresión había pasado.

—Es verdad que eres muy joven, y dime piensas estudiar la Universidad? – era hora de ser madre, y su curiosidad se manifestó inmediatamente después de la primera impresión.

—Claro que si Señora, este año haré el examen de admisión y estudiare duro para convertirme en un buen Licenciado en Relaciones Publicas – lo dijo con determinación.

—Oh, vaya pues que sorpresa, pero y dime, eres bueno en la cocina, cierto? – lo miro interrogante, deseaba conocer al pelirrojo a fondo en ese momento, así que de pie en la sala de estar comenzó a preguntar.

—Es fantástico en la cocina y con los niños, yo le sugerí ser Maestro para niños de Kinder, pero el cree que por ser Homosexual no lo admitirán en las escuelas – solo quería quitarle ese nerviosismo a su pelirrojo y hablando de cualquier cosa deseaba infundirle confianza en su familia.

—Eso no es cierto, tengo una amiga que tiene una hija lesbiana y es maestra de Kinder y primaria, es muy linda y tiene novia, y hasta dos bebes, y son muy buenas personas – con el paso del tiempo comprendió que el amor, no tiene genero y hasta cierto punto entendía el miedo del novio de su hijo, el cual después de unos segundos de conocerlo ya le agradaba – la verdad es que si quieres ser un maestro y tienes verdadera vocación puedes serlo sin problemas.

—Pues le agradezco el animo y la información, lo voy a considerar –volvió a inclinarse al agradecer una vez mas.

La señora Kiara resulto ser mejor de lo que Hanamichi esperaba, prácticamente le había contado la mayor parte de su vida en la sala mientras se conocían, y aunque aun no se sentía cómodo en la casa donde su novio se crió, sus manos dejaron de sudar.

La cena aun no estaba lista, la mitad de la familia aun no llegaba a casa, y la idea era que todos estuvieran juntos para cenar y conocer a la primera persona que había llamado la atención de Kaede para algo mas que un revolcón eventual. Ya hacia casi un mes desde que salían y todos los Rukawa's deseaban conocer a aquel dulce jovencito que había llenado de vida el corazón de Kaede.

De súbito, la Señora Kiara tuvo que ir a la cocina, Hanamichi se ofreció a ayudarle, pero esta no se lo permitió, no quiso interpretar su negativa como desconfianza así que se obligo a pensar que fue por cortesía que no lo dejo hacer nada. El teléfono celular de Kaede sonó de improviso y este se alejo un poco de Hanamichi, mientras el pelirrojo intentaba sentirse mas cómodo.

Se sentía raro, sentado en la sala de una casa de personas aparentemente de mucho dinero, pero que no lucían como tal, no era una mansión donde vivían, la casa solo era lo suficientemente grande como para acoger a 6 personas como máximo y se preguntaba como era que vivían de esa forma, sin tantos lujos cuando el Señor Rukawa tenia tanto dinero, por que el Millonario era el y no su hijo, muchas veces Kaede se lo dijo.

Sentado esperando a que Kaede se desocupara, o a que Ken llegara para charlar con el por lo menos, se sentó en uno de los amplios sillones en la sala de estar, desafortunadamente solo para Hanamichi, el Señor Rukawa entro al mismo lugar donde el se encontraba distrayéndolo de sus pensamientos.

—Buenas tardes – saludo cortes como siempre, esperando el mismo saludo de su interlocutor.

—Buenas tardes – era tan apuesto como Kaede, ojos azules, alto casi tanto como Kaede y de muy buena condición física, a sus mas de 50 años.

—No me digas, tu eres Hanamichi Sakuragi, cierto? – le agrado en cuanto lo vio, y le dio una buena impresión que se levantara en cuanto entro a su casa.

—M-jum – asintió con la cabeza sin saber que decir, no esperaba conocerlo a solas, pues Kaede tuvo que salir para mover su auto, pues lo había dejado en una posición que impedía que Maki se estacionara en la cochera también – Kaede salio pero volverá pronto.

—Seguro que si – sonrió al ver como el joven pelirrojo jugaba con sus manos, y lo miraba como si estuviera siendo examinado – No temas que yo tampoco como pelirrojos – le parecio encantadora la manera en que Hanamichi rió pues este casi se carcajeo de los nervios, pero contento de haber conocido al fin al padre de su novio.

Kaede por fin entro a la sala donde Hanamichi se encontraba contestando las mismas preguntas que su madre le había hecho a su padre y otras mas sencillas, pero con un poco menos de nervios. De inmediato se acerco a ellos y comenzaron a hablar mas sobre el futuro de su relación, pero Hanamichi no podía perder ese color carmín en sus mejillas, cosa que enternecía a los dos Rukawa's.

La hermana de Kaede llego y le dio una calurosa bienvenida su "cuñado", pues ese era el adjetivo con el que ella lo llamaba desde que por comentarios de sus sobrinitos y de su hermano había descubierto que el aquel jovencito le agradaba y al verlo por primera vez le parecio que ya lo conocía.

En cuestión de horas comenzó a sentir mas confianza con todos los parientes de su novio, iniciando conversaciones y haciendo preguntas a su "cuñada" y la madre de Kaede, y de forma reciproca ellas se sintieron en confianza con el, pues una vez que este les contó que desde los 16 años – cosa que era mentira, pues había sido a los 14 – era huérfano ambas se conmovieron con su historia y se ofrecieron a ayudarlo en lo que fuera necesario o cuando el lo necesitara, obviamente no lo creyó posible cuando su mentira fuera descubierta, pero agradeció su momentánea preocupación .

Tenia que admitir que se había divertido después de todo, por que en realidad si hubieron algunos aspectos en la familia de Kaede que no le agradaron, no cuando se trataba del trato hacia Ken, pues según Hanamichi, la forma en que sus padres, Kaede y Maki trataban al pequeño era la forma de tratar a un adulto y no a un niño, su dureza llego a molestarle, tanto que prefirió ignorar ese malestar cada vez que alguno de ellos reprendía por cosas sin importancia al pequeño Rukawa, suponía que por esa razón Kaede era tan correcto, su madre parecía una buena persona y estaba seguro de que lo era, pero desde su perspectiva, no todos los niños eran iguales, y Ken posiblemente necesitaba mucho mas afecto y contacto del que estaba recibiendo.

Aun con todas sus razones para no aprobar el trato que Ken recibía, decidió no hacer ningún comentario sobre el tema, para todos parecía normal ese trato, y el no era nadie para decirles como tratar a su nieto, sobrino, o hijo, simplemente era un intruso al que posiblemente después de alguno tiempo – si algo salía mal – no volverían a ver, no tenia ningún derecho a opinar, por eso se quedo callado.

—Y que te parecio mi familia? – solos en casa de Kaede, este vocalizó su curiosidad.

—Son buenas personas, me gustaría conocer mas a Ayako y Ryota y también a tus padres, pero...

—Pero que?

—Nada olvídalo es una tontería – desvió su mirada un poco nervioso.

—No, claro que no, dímelo, es muy importante la comunicación y la confianza en las parejas, así que quiero que me digas todo lo que sientas, ok? – tenia la ligera sospecha de que posiblemente en algún momento en su estancia en casa de sus padres, estos no lo habían tratado bien, pero se equivoco.

—Es que, sé que no soy nadie para decírtelo, pero ... me parece que tus padres, tu y Maki son muy duros con Ken, lo que quiero decir es que... el es un niño, a penas tiene 5 años y ustedes lo tratan como si fuera un adulto! y además tu no lo abrazas y no lo besas como a Usagi – No pudo evitarlo, las palabras salían de su boca – Yo me sentiría muy triste si mis padres no lo hicieran aun – después de darse cuenta de que no pudo mantener su opinión para si mismo, temió haber herido el orgullo de padre de Kaede e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haberse expresado.

—Ellos lo hacían cuando tu tenias 5 años? – recordó su niñez, y entre sus experiencias no podía encontrar alguna en la que su padre fuera muy cariñoso con el.

—Si! – deseaba que Kaede supiera mas de el, y no pudo quedarse callado, en realidad no quiso – solo lo dejaron de hacer cuando murieron, pero en ocasiones siento como si me despertara mama por las mañanas con un beso y cuando estoy muy triste siento como los dos están conmigo, y me abrazan, me transmiten su calor y su cariño ... aunque ya no están aquí – sus sentimientos afloraron y le falto poco para que sus lagrimas escaparan al recordar a sus padres.

—Entonces crees que no soy un buen padre? – seriamente observaba a su joven novio y sus argumentos habían tocado algo muy dentro de el, pero lo que mas le entristeció fue que nunca se había dado cuenta de probablemente con su comportamiento podría causar algún trauma en su pequeño.

—No, no claro que no, es solo que – por un momento creyó que Kaede se molestaría con sus palabras pero abrió su corazón y ante eso ni el pudo indignarse – si fueras un poco mas cariñoso con Ken ... – sintió que había sido demasiado duro, y bajo la voz intentando hacerle entender a su koibito que no era mal padre – No todos los niños son iguales, y estoy seguro de que si te dejas guiar mas por tu instinto de padre ... – miro a su novio sin ánimos de reprenderlo, solo de señalarle lo que para Hanamichi significaba ser padre – Estoy seguro de que cuando el crezca te lo agradecerá – sonrió conciliador, pero no esperaba la respuesta de su Kaede, quien lo miraba sin ninguna clase de molestia – Y el será como tu.

—Ahora resulta que quieres enseñarme a criar a mis hijos, no? – en el fondo sabia que Hanamichi tenia razón, y no estaba ofendido, había considerado sus palabras y sugerencias y deseaba poner en practica sus consejos, ahora estaba seguro, pero en ese momento solo deseaba encontrar en su conversación la forma de abordar aquel tema que quería desde hacia ya dos semanas.

—No, yo no pretendo ... – tenia que disculparse, hablo demasiado y no era nadie para criticar los métodos de educación de Kaede.

—Hazlo – se abrazo a Hanamichi y escondió el rostro en su cuello, decidiéndose por fin a pedírselo – ayúdame a criar a mis hijos, ayúdame a ser padre – beso el cuello del pelirrojo y se refugio nuevamente en el.

—Co-como?– cerro los ojos, sensibilizado totalmente al sentir los labios de su novio en su cuello.

—Compartiendo tu vida conmigo, vive conmigo – hizo la petición, sin grandes esperanzas.

—Que? – hizo que Kaede lo mirara, "¿acaso habla en serio?".

—Quiero que vivas conmigo – sonriendo suavemente lo miro a los ojos y lo repitió – Vivamos juntos – para Kaede no habían razones para esperar mas, amaba al pelirrojo y deseaba su compañía diaria.

—Que? – una vez más pregunto atónito con la petición del pelinegro, sin poder creerlo.

—Es tan difícil de creer? – sonriendo y mirándolo a los ojos, se separo un poco para reforzar sus palabras.

—Kaede, solo tenemos 5 semanas de conocernos, y ni siquiera hemos tenido nuestra primera pelea – eso le parecio raro a Kaede, al parecer Hanamichi no consideraba que su discusión sobre Toru en el Club había sido una verdadera pelea – Realmente no creo que sea prudente que... – estaba nervioso, y no estaba seguro sobre su respuesta.

—Te amo, no es suficiente? – miraba la cara abrumada de su Hana sin desear presionarlo.

—Kaede ... – susurro su nombre, con los ojos cerrados, era ahora o tal vez nunca, tenia que darle una respuesta.

—Píensalo, tenemos tiempo, no? – pregunto optimista.

—Si – contesto sonriente, con la mente despejada y convencido de su respuesta.

—Esperare tu respuesta entonces – se quedo feliz con ese "Si".

—No, quiero decir, que Sí, sí acepto vivir contigo, con tu familia y ayudarte a criar a tus hijos – "por el tiempo que me sea posible" pensó solo para el, y decidió vivir la aventura mas grande de la que alguna vez creyó formar parte.

—No estas bromeando verdad, por que si es así, en este momento me vuelvo cardiaco! – estaba eufórico, no creyó que le daría una respuesta afirmativa, no tan rápido.

—NO, es verdad, quiero hacerlo – nuevamente le contesto con entusiasmo era un acontecimiento mayor en su vida, pues era la primera vez que le pedían un compromiso de esa magnitud .

—Es, es ... fantástico, los niños estarán felices, y yo ... Yo también – termino su sentencia con una gran sonrisa y beso a su pareja oficial.

* * *

N/A: Hola! Pues nuevamente les traigo un capi, espero les guste, estoy intentando hacerlo mejor! Y aunque no lo crean, todo este capitulo y parte del siguiente eran parte del capi 7, jeje, pues como siempre, esto es para ustedes Shadir y Caritademanga! Y también para Lithos, muchas gracias por tu review y hasta lueguin! 


	10. Capitulo IX Hisashi Mitsui

JEL AMOR DE MI VIDA

RUHANA– MITKO

N/A: Hola! nuevamente les traigo un capi jeje, ya me gusto actualizarlo con NH jojoj, y pues siento la obligación de advertirles que en esta ocasión habrá un poco de violencia física y probablemente en el siguiente también, espero les guste!

CAPITULO IX. HISASHI MITSUI.

—Crees que no debí aceptar? – sentado en la misma mesa que su Jefe, pregunto serio escondiendo parte de su cara entre sus brazos, esperando su aprobación.

—No – suspiro con los ojos cerrados, era difícil hacerle entender a Hanamichi cual era su perspectiva, pero lo intento nuevamente – solo creo que te estas arriesgando cada vez mas y necesito saber si realmente sabes lo que estas haciendo – lo miro serio y preocupado como siempre, por su bienestar emocional.

—A que te refieres? – tenia la ligera sospecha de lo que su amigo le estaba hablando.

—A todo, es decir, Yo se que lo que estas haciendo es simplemente vivir todas las experiencias posibles antes de que tu mentira se descubra, pero quiero saber si tu estas conciente de lo que estas haciendo – nuevamente lo miro a los ojos, cada vez que le recordaba cual era su situación el pelirrojo no lo podía mirar sin ganas de llorar.

—Si, lo sé Gori – respiro profundo, estaba muy conciente de lo que hacia – no te preocupes, sé que esto es temporal, una clase de sueño, la fantasía que siempre soñé – miro a la nada ilusionado con su idea de una verdadera familia y no solo lo repitió para Akagi sino también para el – Esto es temporal – le sonrió tristemente intentando quitarle aquella preocupación a su "hermano mayor".

—No me gusta pensar en el futuro, lo sabes, pero el tuyo no parece ser ...

—No lo digas, Ya lo sé, estoy dispuesto a correr el riesgo y ...

—No es que me importe mucho, pero Rukawa también sufrirá con tu engaño, eso también lo sabes, sabes que le harás daño, cierto? – necesitaba tener la certeza de que Hanamichi sabia cuales eran las consecuencias de sus acciones.

—Si, Gori eso también lo se, y no es lo que quiero – realmente no deseaba hacer sufrir a nadie – pero siento como si en este momento estuviera viviendo una gran aventura, es como si de la nada un genio maravilloso me hubiera ofrecido la oportunidad de ser feliz! – sus ojos brillaron en ese momento y con seguridad miro a los ojos a Akagi - Y no me importaría ser infeliz los próximos 60 años de mi vida, si puedo ser inmensamente dichoso por unos meses, simplemente creo que vale la pena ... su amor lo vale – Takenori por fin sonrió mas tranquilo, Hanamichi solo necesitaba su apoyo moral y Akagi no tenia razones para impedirle ser feliz.

—Solo ... nunca olvides que yo siempre voy a estar aquí, ok? – le sonrió mas tranquilo, pero preocupado por el pelirrojo, como siempre.

—Nunca – le sonrió y se abrazaron con verdadero afecto, como siempre.

———————————————————————

Días después de la petición formal de Kaede a Hanamichi – de vivir juntos y la afirmativa respuesta de este – planearon la forma de decírselo a los padres de Kaede, era necesario que lo hicieran lo mas pronto posible, pues las ganas de vivir juntos para el pelinegro se habían acrecentado tan pronto Hanamichi le dio el "Si". Le encantaba la forma en que le decía que "Si", la verdad era que le encantaba su pelirrojo, no solo su físico, o su voz si no también su forma dulce de ser con sus hijos, y las distintas actitudes que le había mostrado hasta ese día, simplemente lo amaba y esperaba que su sentimiento fuera correspondido.

No fue tan difícil como Kaede y Hanamichi pensaban, por que mientras Sakuragi continuara trabajando en el restaurante, la madre de Kaede seguiría cuidando de sus nietos – solo eso le preocupaba a la señora Kiara – y aunque a toda la familia le parecio un poco precipitado que el joven Rukawa decidiera formalizar su relación hasta ese nivel, creían en su capacidad de decisión, por lo tanto nadie objeto a su determinación de vivir con su novio, al que tenia casi 5 semanas de conocer.

Para celebrar el acontecimiento y la aprobación total por parte de los padres de Kaede –para que este viviera con Hanamichi – decidieron salir solos, como siempre, primero a bailar y después a cenar para culminar con una apasionada noche.

Era sábado, y Hanamichi había dormido parte de la tarde para sentirse mejor por la noche. Comenzó con su arreglo personal, hasta verse tan atractivo a la vista como siempre. Una camisa roja que dejaba parte de sus hombros al descubierto además de sus brazos, formaba parte de su atuendo, la cual resaltaba el color de su piel, haciéndolo lucir muy apetecible para cualquiera que gustara de los chicos, además de ese pantalón negro muy ajustado a sus muslos y bien torneadas piernas. Se arreglo el cabello con aquel peinado de niño con el cual siempre lograba llamar la atención debido a su rojo volumen, era un verdadero Adonis, pero no se jactaba de serlo, solo le gustaba verse bien.

Tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta para reunirse con Kaede – en aquel Antro en el que se conocieron – pero al caminar por el pasillo hacia la puerta, logro escuchar sollozos provenientes de la habitación, de uno de sus mejores amigos.

Kiminobu estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, tenia un examen cada semana, y los últimos 3 los había reprobado con pésimas calificaciones, tenia que aprobar el siguiente, pero ya era demasiada información la que tenia que aprenderse de memoria, y muchas cosas que entender y otras tantas que razonar, se sentía incapaz y por lo tanto impotente.

—Demonios! ... ¿por que tenemos mas de 200 huesos, Arghhhh! – lanzo su libro lejos de el, mientras sus lentes estaban completamente mojados por las lagrimas que ya había derramado, supuso que Hanamichi ya se había marchado, y siendo que Yohei no se encontraba en el departamento, se dedico a demostrar y expresar esa furia que tenia consigo mismo, y decidió romper sus libretas de apuntes hasta quedar sentado abrazado a sus piernas en un rincón de su cuarto.

—Kimi-kun! – entro alarmado, preocupado por su amigo, nunca creyó que su problema tendría ese tipo de reacciones en el pasivo chico con el que siempre podía hablar – Que paso aquí? – pregunto mientras intentaba llegar a través de los escombros, hasta Kogure.

—Pensé que te habías ido – se limpio las lagrimas, pero contesto rápido.

—Pues no – ya estaba cerca de el, y se sentó a su lado – Creo que no me iré – no deseaba hacerlo sentir mal, y mucho menos que pensara que se quedaba por lastima, simplemente no podía irse.

—No digas eso, luces muy bien– se limpio la cara sin cuidado al igual que la nariz – Y hueles mejor – intento sonreírle y dejar de llorar pero su impotencia era demasiado deprimente, se sentía como un retrasado mental, sin capacidad para los estudios.

—No has hablado con tus padres, verdad? – indago preocupado por su amigo de lentes.

—No puedo! – su voz se quebró, sentía que había traicionado a sus padres, que les había fallado de la peor forma, y que no podía simplemente decidir de un día para otro que ya no quería ser Medico – Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que continuar... ellos no tienen mucho dinero y mi hermano me esta ayudando también, yo ... – se detuvo cuando sintió los manos de Hanamichi sobre sus hombros y prefirió desahogarse abrazado a su mejor amigo.

—No te pongas así – le hablaba con afecto, al oído mientras suavemente con su mano libre frotaba la espalada de su amigo – No te preocupes tanto, no has perdido la vida entera, solo unos años, aun eres muy joven y estoy seguro de que tus padres entenderán que estas pasando por una horrible situación – beso la cabellera de su amigo mientras este intentaba calmarse – Se que te preocupa el que hayan gastado mucho dinero en ti, y que posiblemente se molestaran contigo por el dinero perdido, pero son buenas personas y estoy seguro de que entenderán que ...

—Soy un fracasado! – dijo entre sollozos, con su autoestima por los suelos.

—Nooo, no digas eso, que no es verdad, eres bueno para otras cosas, y ellos lo entenderán, solo tienes que decírselos, olvídate de la escuela por ahora, no quiero que te suicides por la presión, seria horrible que el mundo perdiera un "artista" como tu – sonrió al decir lo ultimo, sabia que Kiminobu tampoco se consideraba bueno para eso, pero Hanamichi sí.

—Soy un bueno para nada, solo a ti te gustan mis piezas de barro – ya se estaba calmando un poco, pero aun tenia que resolver sus problemas lo mas pronto posible.

—Claro que no, hace unos días le mostré a Kaede la escultura que hiciste de mi, aquella pequeñita y le gusto mucho, y también le gusto a Yohei, Hiroaki, Nobunaga, Jin, y ...

—Tengo miedo – lo interrumpió, sabia que su lista seria interminable.

—Lo se, pero estoy seguro de que si buscas lugar en alguna escuela de arte podrás encontrarlo, y podrás conseguir el dinero para pagarla sin problemas.

—Donde, quien le va a dar trabajo a un bueno para nada como Yo – ya no lloraba, pero seguía triste.

—Deja de decir que eres un bueno para nada, y que eres un fracasado, que estoy seguro de que si le pedimos trabajo al Gori, te lo dará – confiaba firmemente en sus palabras.

—Nunca he trabajado en nada, como quieres que ... – abrazado a su amigo, hablaba calmado.

—Sabes lavar platos?

—Si – contesto de mala gana.

—Entonces ya esta! – se levanto para proponerle una idea que se le acababa de ocurrir – Ahora tienes que arreglarte por que vas a salir con nosotros, ok?

—Que, Claro que no! – se levanto y se limpio la cara, mucho mas sosegado.

—Voy a llamar a Kaede y le voy a decir que lleve a su amigo Mitsui, del que te hable la otra vez – al ver la cara de fastidio en su amigo no se desanimo, todo lo contrario – tienes que bailar con el! ... ya veras que te vas a divertir y que toda la tensión que tienes se va a disipar y en unos días estarás mas tranquilo y tendrás valor para hablar con tus padres.

—Hanamichi, No ...

Sin perder tiempo Hanamichi se dirigió a llamar a su novio, pidiéndole que llamara a Mitsui, para que los acompañara al club nocturno a donde les gustaba ir, no se le ocurrió llamar a alguien mas y Mitsui había terminado con su ultima pareja – se lo escucho decir a la madre de Kaede en una de sus visitas – y aunque aun no lo conocía, confiaba en que nada saldría mal, solo quería que su amigo se divirtiera y que se liberara de toda esa tensión acumulada en los últimos dos años.

Hanamichi prácticamente obligo a Kiminobu a darse un baño y a ponerse sus mejores ropas, y este sin muchas ganas decidió hacerle caso, por que aunque le había expresado cualquier tipo de excusa para que lo dejara solo, este simplemente decidió que no lo haría, y como pudo, lo saco del departamento para reunirse con los otros.

————————————————————

Le parecio bastante raro que lo llamara antes de que se reunieran, se estaba despidiendo de sus hijos cuando Hanamichi seriamente le pidió ayuda, necesitaba que llamara a su amigo Mitsui para que los acompañara en su cita. En primera instancia le sorprendió la .petición de su novio, pero cuando le explico la situación con lujo de detalle y rápidamente, se convenció de que también debería ayudar un poco y si invitándole unas copas al amigo de su novio – así como seguramente a su propio amigo – le ayudaría a su Hana, estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

No fue difícil convencerlo de salir, el tipo estaba un poco bajo de animo, por que aunque nadie lo creyera, se encontraba un poco triste después de su ultimo rompimiento, no amaba a aquella chica con la había compartido la cama en los últimos dos meses pero se sentía solo y además tenia muchas ganas de conocer a Hanamichi y a su deprimido amigo.

Se arreglo de inmediato para acudir a la reunión y llevo un poco de su "sustancia para subir el ánimo", como la llamaba para no decir droga o hierva. Últimamente debido según el mismo al rompimiento de su relación con Yoko, había estado sin hacer mucho mas que trabajar un poco en su departamento – el cual estaba limpio gracias a que su "tía" había mandado a alguien a limpiarlo – y "subirse el ánimo" mientras veía televisión.

Tan pronto se reunieron los 4 en el Antro, Mitsui conoció a los chicos que acompañaban a su "hermano" y se quedo prendado de ambos, realmente en ese momento se imagino lo maravilloso que seria tener una sesión salvaje con ambos chicos, el pelirrojo lucia demasiado fogoso y el de lentes parecía un mojigato de los que se convierten en algo mas que una caldera en la cama, definitivamente ese par de jovencitos le levantaron el animo y las ganas de conquistar por lo menos a uno de ellos, por que obviamente el Rojo era propiedad privada.

—Me da mucho gusto conocerte al fin Hanamichi-kun, puedo llamarlo así? – miro a Kaede para buscar la aprobación que esperaba, cosa que hizo sonrojar al pelirrojo.

—Supongo que si – alzo los hombros, sin considerar el que su amigo llamara por su nombre a su novio como un atrevimiento mayor.

—También me da gusto conocerte Kiminobu-kun – le sonrió como el gran casanova que era y el chico de lentes sonrió tímidamente, esperando que sus mejillas no se pusieran mas rojas que las de Hanamichi.

—I-igualmente Mitsui-San – contesto con un poco de timidez, era obvio que Mitsui le estaba coqueteando.

—Basta de formalidades, llámame por mi nombre, soy Hisashi para ti – tomo su mano maravillándose con su suavidad y de inmediato su mente comenzó a maquinar la forma mas rápida de llevárselo a la cama.

Buscaron una mesa para 4 pero solo Hanamichi y Kaede se sentaron tan pronto llegaron pues Mitsui se llevo a bailar a la pista a Kiminobu, sin esperar que este se negara a acompañarlo.

—Te parece que hice mal?

—Nop, todo lo contrario – le sonrió a su novio y lo beso tan pronto tuvo sus labios a su disposición.

La velada fue divertida hasta que a Hisashi se le ocurrió retar a Kaede y a Hanamichi a beber Tequila para ver quien lo hacia mas rápido, en la ultima ocasión había ganado Kaede y esa fue la razón mas poderosa para insistir en su reto.

Obviamente Hanamichi no estuvo de acuerdo, pues el no bebía mas que soda y agua mineral, pero su novio por alguna tonta razón accedió al reto de su amigo, cosa que le hizo mas fácil poner en practica su plan para divertirse de verdad.

Comenzaron a beber uno tras otro, hasta que Kaede perdió, dignamente se retiro antes de parecer un verdadero borracho – ya veía doble y sus movimientos eran muy lentos – Mitsui se regodeo por su triunfo pues para el, este tipo de victorias eran lo que le daban mas nivel a su reputación.

Hanamichi decidió llevar a Kaede a bailar un momento para que se le bajara el alcohol y Kogure para no estar solo con Mitsui se excuso para ir al baño, en realidad no le gustaba que las manos de Hisashi lo tocaran en donde se le diera la gana, quería divertirse, pero eso no implicaba irse a la cama con un desconocido, por lo menos no esa noche.

Estaba solo, así que vertió un poco de su "sustancia para subir el animo" a la bebida de Kogure. Nadie lo noto y ya era hora de divertirse.

Tan pronto Kiminobu regreso del baño tomó todo lo que quedaba de su bebida, sin sentirse mal aun, era solo una Piña Colada, con muy poco alcohol, pero minutos después comenzó a sentir demasiado sueño y sin realmente notarlo se quedo dormido sobre el brazo de Mitsui, quien observaba como lentamente su joven prospecto perdía el conocimiento.

Segundos después Kaede y Hanamichi resolvieron que ya era hora de irse, Kaede comenzaba a sentirse mal, al parecer ya no era tanta su resistencia al Tequila como antes, y necesitaba descansar.

Mitsui no puso ninguna objeción y tan pronto todos estuvieron acomodados en el auto de Kaede, este se ofreció a conducir hasta casa del mayor.

Sakuragi tomo la responsabilidad de quitarle los zapatos a su amigo, así como de arroparlo cómodamente en la habitación de huéspedes, y no se fue sin encontrar raro el comportamiento de su amigo, se quedo dormido demasiado rápido y mientras lo miraba pensó en que probablemente estaba inconsciente por que no había dormido bien en los últimos días, con esa idea se fue a la cama con Kaede, quien en ese momento se encontraba vomitando en el baño cerca de su habitación.

Se quedo dormido tan pronto volvió a su cama, con la ropa y los Zapatos puestos en la posición mas incomoda que pudo encontrar, simplemente quedo inconsciente.

A Hanamichi le parecio correcto desvestir a su novio y acomodarlo mejor en un lado de la cama pues este no despertaba, le costo mas de veinte minutos dejarlo en pijama, era una noche fría y podría resfriarse por lo que el mismo también se puso una de las pijamas de su novio. Termino muy cansado, no sabia que Kaede podía ser tan pesado, al parecer el alcohol no le ayudo, pero no se lamentaba, estaba feliz y con esa sensación beso a su Kaede para después intentar dormir sobre su pecho.

En el momento en que le parecio que la casa estaba en completo silencio, decidió atacar, reconocía que le había gustado mas el pelirrojo pero el chico le parecio demasiado fiel, realmente no tenia manera de someterlo, no cuando estaba cerca de Kaede, pero ese chico de lentes era otro caso y estaría solo, admitía que también le atrajo, tenia un delicioso cuerpo y ahora solo deseaba un poco de sexo con un lindo chico.

Entro a la habitación sin necesidad de forzar la puerta pues el pelirrojo no la había cerrado con el seguro, y cuando lo vio, su erección creció mas, era buena hora para divertirse. Se acerco con sigilo al cuerpo inconsciente de su victima y sin poder esperar mas, prosiguió a desnudar el pálido cuerpo del chico que dormía sin sentir absolutamente nada.

Las necesidades fisiológicas de Hanamichi le exigieron ir a descargar todo el líquido que ya había digerido, tenia mucho sueño, ya estaba soñando, pero no podía ignorar el llamado de la naturaleza, así que se levanto. Mientras se lavaba las manos, al verse al espejo por alguna extraña razón a su mente acudió el recuerdo de su triste amigo, y solo para verificar que el chico no estaba posiblemente llorando su desgracia en un rincón de la habitación en la que se encontraba, se dirigió allá solo para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Mitsui sobre el de Kogure.

No le parecio correcto lo que hacia aquel tipo, así que sin advertencias simplemente lo jalo del brazo, tomándolo por sorpresa, pues callo al suelo de costado.

—Que demonios crees que estas haciendo Idiota? – le pregunto sobresaltado, molesto con aquel tipo que deseaba aprovecharse de la total inconciencia de su amigo.

—Ups, creí que ya estabas dormido – se incorporo demasiado rápido, con elegancia como siempre que algo así le sucedía.

—Pues No, y será mejor que te largues sino quieres que llame a Kaede para que te saque de su casa a patadas – de brazos cruzados intentaba guardar la calma, no deseaba pelear con ese mal nacido y despertar a los durmientes.

—Solo quería divertirme, ni siquiera me dejaste quitarle la ropa, que malo eres … – se acerco peligrosamente al pelirrojo como el depredador que era y una mueca parecida a la de un demonio. Estaba drogado y en ese momento nada le importaba.

—No te me acerques mas – puso una de sus manos frente al pecho de Mitsui, temiendo por su vida, jamás había visto una expresión tan demoníaca – Dije que no! – pero sus ordenes no fueron acatadas, pues el oji-azul tomo la mano del pelirrojo por la muñeca aplicando demasiada fuerza, lastimando al pelirrojo – Suéltame! – intento soltarse pero el moreno lo tomo con verdadera fuerza por la cintura y lo apretó contra el.

En cuestión de segundos el pelirrojo empujo con su mano libre el pecho del agresor con toda la fuerza posible, pero solo logro que el moreno se molestara mas, quedando fuera de combate al recibir un golpe con el revés de la mano que lo sostenía por la cintura.

—Siempre hago – lo volvió a apretar contra el – Lo que se me da la gana! – volvió a ejercer fuerza sobre su cuerpo, inmovilizando al pelirrojo por unos segundos.

—Nooo! – no pudo gritar muy fuerte, ni por mucho tiempo, Mitsui había logrado derribarlo por completo al levantarlo un poco e inclinarlo hacia atrás y con aquel bien asestado golpe el pelirrojo ya estaba un poco mareado, solo pudo observar a Hisashi posándose de inmediato sobre su cuerpo cansado – Kaede, Kamh – no pudo gritarlo de nuevo, la boca del moreno había cubierto la suya con violencia y lo besaba furioso.

El tonto pelirrojo tenia que asumir las consecuencias por su estúpida intervención, iba a pagar caro el haber interrumpido a Hisashi Mitsui.

En cuestión de segundos el moreno se acomodo entre las piernas del pelirrojo y comenzó a frotarse de manera brusca contra Hanamichi, sin que le importaran los gemidos de dolor y los sollozos de humillación.

En distintas ocasiones y en diferentes tiempos el pelirrojo siguió intentando soltarse del agarre de aquel que lo sometía, gritando cada vez que este dejaba de besarlo sin notar que al cabo de unos minutos de forcejeos, por fin el pantalón de satín que usaba fue destrozado sobre su cuerpo, al igual que las costuras que sostenían los botones de la parte de arriba de esa misma pijama.

La energía se le acababa y ya no podía luchar, afortunadamente antes de que un golpe mas fuera soportado por su cuerpo, dejo de sentir el peso de Mitsui sobre el suyo. Sorprendido con su nueva situación abrió los ojos buscando a aquel que intentaba someterlo, pero al escuchar una conocida voz se sorprendió más.

—Estas bien Hanamichi? – de pie muy cerca de el, Kaede le pregunto con la suficiente fuerza muy preocupado por su bienestar.

—Hm? – gimió de dolor pero el pelirrojo no pudo contestar, solo se alejo lo mas que pudo de ellos.

—Hermano! – se levanto del suelo mientras sobaba su mejilla golpeada – Jamás me habías golpeado tan duro, ja, ja, te felicito – se acerco un poco con la clara intención de devolver el golpe.

—Kaede ... – alcanzo a susurrar con debilidad el nombre de su novio, cosa que lo distrajo por un segundo, momento que Hisashi aprovecho para golpear la cara de quien consideraba su mejor amigo, pero no callo al suelo, ya estaba sobrio y después de Vomitar y de dormir casi una hora, la fortaleza volvió el.

—Ups! Ja, ja, ja – rió escandalosamente esperando una respuesta por parte de Kaede, desafortunadamente su amigo fue más rápido y certero de lo que se imagino, pues con un buen golpe lo volvió a derribar.

—Maldito! – un poco de sangre resbalo por sobre su barbilla, pero mantenía la pose de defensa con una profunda ira.

—Kaede ... el quiso ... – intento sentarse en el piso, deseaba explicarle a Kaede lo que había sucedido pero su rostro estaba muy lastimado y su cuerpo también – Lo siento ... Yo no quería que ...

—Shss – silencio a su koibito, sin esperar que Mitsui se levantara de donde estaba, al parecer el tipo había quedado inconsciente con el ultimo golpe que recibió – no te preocupes mas – al parecer Mitsui se golpeo en la cabeza al caer.

El pelirrojo ya no pudo hablar, la voz de su koibito le dio seguridad y ahora solo intentaba recuperar la respiración mientras se quedaba dormido, estaba demasiado cansado, pero en los brazos de su amor ya no temía.

Le fue necesario pedirle ayuda a Maki, la llamada asusto a su verdadero mejor amigo, al igual que a su primo, pero cuando le explico lo que había sucedido accedió de inmediato a llevar a Mitsui a su departamento.

Mientras Maki llegaba a casa de Kaede, este aprovecho el tiempo para llevar el cuerpo de su medio hermano a la sala, donde lo dejo con la certeza de que estaba inconsciente, probablemente dormido y se dirigió a curar los golpes y el rostro lastimado de su koibito. Comenzaba a sentir verdadero odio por el maldito que se atrevió a ... era mejor encargarse de su Hana ahora, y así lo hizo. Lo llevo a su cama y le puso una pijama de franela para que en su ausencia no sintiera tanto frió.

Decidieron hablarlo después, ya era muy tarde y aun tenían que resolver algunos problemas, así que tan pronto Mitsui fue depositado en la puerta de su departamento, Kaede y Sinichi decidieron marcharse a sus respectivos nidos, en donde sus koi's calentaban sus camas.

—Como te sientes? – le pregunto tan pronto abrió los ojos, al parecer había cuidado su sueño gran parte de la noche.

—Muy cansado y adolorido – intento sonreír pero su novio lo miro preocupado por su bien estar y el pelirrojo quiso tranquilizarlo – solo necesito descansar.

El oji-azul ya no dijo nada, y acariciando la cabellera de su koi decidió dormir un poco, seguro de que Hisashi no entraría a su casa sin que la alarma principal sonara.

————————————————————

El sol lo despertó acariciando su pálido rostro, jamás había dormido tan bien y se preguntaba la razón, eso ahora no importaba, era un nuevo día y se sentía tranquilo, pero al notar que estaba desnudo y que no se encontraba en su habitación, se preocupo un poco. De inmediato busco su ropa y se vistió, decidido a saber en donde se encontraba.

—Hanamichi? – llego hasta la cocina llevado por el olor a café recién preparado, aun preguntándose en donde se encontraba.

—Buenos días! – no volteo a verlo, le daba un poco de vergüenza mostrar su rostro, tenia los labios hinchados, uno de sus ojos estaba morado y su mejilla izquierda enrojecida, no estaba desfigurado pero no quería salir a ningún lado ese Domingo.

—Por Dios! – exclamo sorprendido al ver el rostro del pelirrojo – Quien te dejo así? – Lo pensó un segundo y se contesto solo – Fue Rukawa verdad? ... ya me parecía que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad ... desde que lo vi anoche supe que era igual al maldito de Tatsuhiko ...

—NO, espera no fue Kaede! – jalo del brazo a su amigo, pues se dirigía a quien sabe donde – Que vas a hacer?

—Voy a llamar a Akagi y le diré que le de una paliza en mi nombre a ...

—Ya te dije que no fue Kaede – bajo el rostro avergonzado, no era la primera vez que le pasaba esto, por eso estaba tranquilo. Conocía la sensación y los sentimientos que lo invadían después de una experiencia como la de la noche anterior, pero tenia que decirle a Kogure lo que había sucedido – Fue Mitsui – lo miro por fin y se lo dijo demostrando seguridad.

—Pero ... Como? ... Por que? – de inmediato el pelirrojo con toda la tranquilidad posible, le sirvió un poco de café a su amigo y le contó con lujo de detalle lo que había sucedido por la noche, mientras el chico de lentes se cubría la boca seriamente asombrado, pues no podía cerrarla al escuchar lo que posiblemente le habría pasado si Kaede y Hanamichi no hubieran intervenido – Estas seguro de que a ti tampoco te hizo nada? – toco la mejilla enrojecida de su mejor amigo intentando detener las lagrimas que amenazaban por salir de sus ojos.

—Estoy bien, aunque no lo creas Kaede llego a tiempo y bueno ... Mitsui solo logro golpearme, pero estoy bien! – le sonrió tranquilo a su amigo y este al fin se calmo.

Siguieron hablando sobre lo sucedido parte de la mañana, Kaede estaba durmiendo aun y posiblemente por las siguientes 4 horas, así que con tranquilidad siguieron comentando lo sucedido mientras tomaban un buen desayuno.

Una de las mejores terapias para Hanamichi era hablar hasta el cansancio con sus amigos sobre las peores situaciones que había vivido, por consejo de su mas querido Psicólogo lo hacia desde que termino su "relación" con Tatsuhiko.

Mas tarde Hanamichi hablo con Akagi, le contó todo lo sucedido esperando que su Gori-lindo no reaccionara de forma negativa, aunque el no lo vio, pues mientras le decía lo que había vivido por la noche, solo podía escuchar la voz preocupada de su jefe.

Obviamente el Gori le dio los siguientes cuatro días libres al pelirrojo, – incluyendo su día de descanso –tiempo que aprovecho para acudir una vez mas con su psicólogo, además de que comenzó a llevar todas sus pertenencias a casa de Kaede.

El primer problema que tuvieron fue cuando no decidían que hacer para justificar los golpes en los rostros de ambos, Kaede nunca podía mentirle a su madre y Hanamichi tampoco acostumbraba mentir, así que decidieron al final que Hanamichi no iría a casa de los padres de su novio, no hasta que su cara sanara por completo.

Aun así cuando llego a casa de su madre por sus hijos, esta le pregunto sobre aquel golpe que tenía en la mandíbula. Cuando este no supo que decir, se alarmo, y hasta le pregunto si ese golpe se lo había dado Hanamichi, pero Kaede solo rió, pensando en lo imposible que seria eso.

—Mama, por dios! – Contesto risueño seguro de su respuesta – Hanamichi jamás me lastimaría! – su madre termino por convencerse de que su hijo se había golpeado por accidente con su auto, pues la noche anterior había bebido demasiado y el asunto quedo en el olvido.

————————————————————————

—Ya es todo! – lo dijo con entusiasmo mientras Ken y Usagi curioseaban entre sus álbumes de fotografías.

—Pues Bienvenido! – lo abrazo por detrás y sin tomar en cuenta que sus hijos estaban muy cerca de ellos le beso la mejilla a su feliz novio.

—Podemos comer Pizza? – beso la nariz de Kaede y pregunto con ojos de niño bueno.

Kaede asintió con la cabeza y con una gran sonrisa les comunico a sus hijos que era hora de pedir pizza.

La noche fue larga para ambos, pues Kaede le daba la bienvenida a Hanamichi de la forma mas dulce, besando su cuerpo entero, donde tenia aun unos cuantos moretones que no habían querido desaparecer y acariciando el hermoso rostro de su pelirrojo, expresándole con palabras y gestos cariñosos cuanto lo amaba.

Intentaba dormir acariciando el cabello de su Hana, pero no podía olvidar sus sentimientos y su reacción al ver a su medio hermano de esa forma sobre su koibito, le había hecho enfurecer hasta limites verdaderamente insospechados, ni siquiera en aquel incidente con Toru se había sentido así, pero Kaede deseo matar a Hisashi en esa ocasión y nunca lo había deseado realmente. Se recriminaba por eso y por haber confiado nuevamente en el.

Tenia muchos días sin verlo y no había querido recibir sus llamadas, aun tenia ganas de matarlo y temía ahorcarlo si lo tenia enfrente, pero ya se le estaba pasando el coraje. Ya era hora de visitar a su medio hermano y ayudarle a resolver todos sus problemas, lo quisiera o no.

————————————————————

N/A: Holaaaa, pues que les parecio, estoy intentando escribir mas seguido y creo que lo estoy logrando je, je, je, como siempre me gustaría conocer sus impresiones y agradecerles a Shadir, Carita de Manga, Devil y las demás chicas que han leído mi historia por sus opiniones y pues de ahora en adelante van a pasar mas cosas, ya me despido y hasta lueguin!


	11. Chapter X Convivencia en Familia

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

RuHana – HanaHana – FujiHanaFuji – MakiSen

N/A: Hola! Posiblemente les haya parecido que me tarde mucho, pero es que tenia que terminar mis proyectos de la Universidad, y no pude escribir nada hasta hace unos días, espero que aun alguien quiera leer mi fiko por que aquí esta la continuación! El capitulo es muy largo. "—"

CAPITULO X. CONVIVENCIA EN FAMILIA.

Demasiadas cosas habían pasado en su vida en el ultimo mes, y frente al espejo una tranquilla mañana, Hanamichi se sonreía mirándose a si mismo, pensando en lo feliz que seria ahora que tenia un nuevo amor, uno que parecía ser no solo sincero sino posiblemente duradero.

Pero no se engañaba a si mismo, estaba conciente de que su gran mentira en alguno momento se descubriría, lo sabia y estaba preparado, sabia que hacer, estaba dispuesto a soportar gritos, reclamos, preguntas y hasta golpes, pero no creía que eso pudiera suceder, confiaba en que Kaede jamás lo golpearía aunque quisiera matarlo, simplemente por que él era un verdadero caballero y aun con Hana se comportaba como tal. Tal vez era por que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres o simplemente por que así le gustaba tratar a Hanamichi, cosa que lo hacia sentir no solo alagado sino como en un cuento de Hadas.

Cada vez que salían a algún lugar, Kaede le abría la puerta, y cuando tenia frío le daba su chaqueta, y nunca soltaba su mano cuando salían solos a algún lugar desconocido para Hanamichi, haciendo que su vida fuera fácil, y hermosa. Estaba acostumbrándose a depender hasta cierto punto de su pareja, pero no le importaba nada que no fuera disfrutar al máximo cada momento que pasaba con su nueva familia, como si fuera un condenado a muerte.

No le gustaba recordar su realidad, pues cada vez que eso pasaba en presencia de Kaede, este no se aguantaba las ganas de preguntarle cual era el problema al ver que el gesto de Hanamichi mostraba preocupación y tristeza, pero el pelirrojo siempre lograba convencer a su Ru, de que nada malo pasaba, que todo estaba bien y que si se quedaba pensativo a veces era por que recordaba a sus padres.

Todo iba bien y aunque solo habían pasado 5 días desde que había comenzado a vivir con Kaede, la convivencia entre ellos era perfecta, los dos actuaban como una pareja normal, como si ya hubieran vivido juntos con anterioridad, y con un ambiente familiar que confortaba a todos los habitantes en casa de Kaede Rukawa.

Para Kaede todo era amor, trabajo y felicidad, lo cual se traducía a tranquilidad y armonía con el universo. Estaba demasiado contento con su vida actual, tanto, que se preguntaba si era un sueño. En ocasiones era realista o pesimista como decía su gran amigo Sinichi y se decía a si mismo que si todo iba tan bien era por que solo habían pasado unos cuantos días, pero pensaba que tal vez en unas cuantas semanas, los verdaderos problemas llegarían a su nueva vida, ¿cuáles, era un enigma pero estaba ansioso de resolverlos.

Pensaba continuamente que algo tenia que haber de malo en Hana, por que simplemente le parecía que era demasiado bueno para ser real, y su relación era casi perfecta por que hasta ese día no habían tenido una pelea real, y la verdad era que Kaede ansiaba que pronto algo le hiciera conocer el lado malo de Hanamichi, por que sabia por experiencia que todas las personas tienen defectos, no solo virtudes y además quería tener una primera reconciliación con el sexy pelirrojo, una de esas en las que el sexo al final de la discusión y cuando todo se arregla es fundamental para el crecimiento del amor y la confianza que pueda existir en una pareja, claro que eso no era lo único que quería del pelirrojo, el quería todo, no solo sexo, quería amor, dulzura, ternura, confianza – sobre todo confianza – y tal vez discusiones y desacuerdos sobre lo que es mejor para su vida en pareja, pero nada del otro el mundo, únicamente amor comunicación y confianza.

Solo los engaños y las mentiras podrían hacer que Kaede pusiera en tela de juicio su decisión de estar con Hanamichi, pero hasta ese día sentía que ya conocía un 70 por ciento de la vida de su novio, de cualquier forma a su edad no se suponía que tuviera tantas vivencias, por lo cual estaba un poco sorprendido, jamás pensó que detrás de esa mirada dulce se escondieran tantas experiencias prácticamente de todo tipo, haciéndole sentir admiración por el pelirrojo.

Los siguientes días pasaron en calma en casa de Rukawa. El evento ocurrido aquella madrugada del domingo no había quedado en el olvido, pero mientras Hisashi no se apareciera por casa de Kaede donde ahora felizmente Hanamichi se había instalado por completo, nada malo sucedería.

Kaede había decidido esperar un poco mas para visitar a su medio hermano, ya que por mas que trataba de solo pensar en las consecuencias de su actos, aun así sentía deseos incontrolables de hacerlo pedazos. Su padre se encargo de ver que estuviera bien, la preocupación lo mataba y cuando Kaede le aviso por teléfono lo sucedido, acudió al lado de su hijo esperando lo peor, aun así no sentía rencor contra nadie, solo remordimientos y la necesidad de decirle quien era el padre verdadero de Hisashi, aun así, no pudo.

Hanamichi ya no tenia miedo, sabia que mientras Kaede estuviera a su lado nada malo le pasaría, solo esperaba no encontrarse a Mitsui pues tenia muchas ganas de darle unos cuantos golpes también, aunque al pensarlo mejor, temía que el afectado seria el mismo otra vez, pues casi nunca peleaba, por lo menos no, desde que termino la secundaria y aunque asistía al gimnasio por lo menos una vez a la semana, Mitsui le demostró que era mas fuerte aun drogado y/o ebrio y eso le daba un poco de miedo, "debe ser por que es mas grande que Yo", pensó Hanamichi y se convecino de que Mitsui a sus 27 años forzosamente tenia que ser mas fuerte y hábil por lo cual podía dominarlo con un solo golpe.

Llego el jueves y aunque a Hanamichi no le importaba mostrarse todavía con algunos notables moretones en el rostro, tan pronto llego a Denny's, su "hermano mayor", no le permitió trabajar aun, y para fortuna del pelirrojo su jefe decidió pagarle esos días que estaría de "vacaciones", aun así insistió en quedarse a trabajar al sentir que estaba abusando del cariño que el gori sentía por el, pero al final se decidió a volver a su "casa", para descansar y preparar una rica cena para Kaede y sus bebes.

Akagi por su parte estaba muy molesto, no solo con el idiota que golpeo a su "hermanito" sino también con el idiota de Rukawa que lo había permitido, sencillamente no podía entender como había dejado que su "amigo" golpeara al pelirrojo con tanta saña, y mucho menos que no hubiera hecho nada en los siguientes días para hacerle pagar a ese tal Mitsui por el daño que le había causado a su Hana-chan. Estaba muy molesto y esperaba con ansias la hora de conocerlo y darle su merecido, aunque no le iba a avisar a nadie.

Hanamichi salio de Denny's muy satisfecho, dispuesto a disfrutar sus vacaciones forzosas, pero antes de tomar un taxi a su nueva casa, un brazo enlazo su cintura por detrás y antes de que pudiera soltarse, lleno de susto, la voz de su ex novio le saludo tranquilamente.

—Aaay! – grito quedo antes de reconocer el perfume de su ex – Tonto, me asustaste! – se volteo en su abrazo y le golpeo el hombro con su puño cerrado.

—Ouch, perdón, Yo solo quería... – se quedo mudo al mirar a su ex novio, lo hecho de menos en los ultimo días y además aun se sentía culpable, pero cuando vio un pequeño moretón en el ojo derecho de Hanamichi se sorprendió mas – que te paso aquí? – con su dedo índice toco suavemente aquella manchita verde-azul cerca de su ojo pensando en mil cosas, pero principalmente en que tal vez se había peleado con Rukawa.

—A-aquí?– toco su manchita, y temeroso de obtener la misma reacción en Toru que la de Kogure, se apresuro a inventar cualquier cosa que le hiciera pensar que Kaede había tenido algo que ver con aquel visible moretón – Mme... me golpee con una...con una "cosa", Yo solito – le aseguro a Toru, agitando la cabeza nervioso y de forma graciosa.

—Quieres decir que Rukawa no tuvo nada que ver con esto? – volvió a tocar a Hanamichi, frunciendo el seño y sintiendo como al pelirrojo le subía un poco la temperatura, mostrando así que le avergonzaba mentir.

—S-si – contesto alejándose un poco de Toru, pero aun así, este lo llevo al callejón trasero de Denny's.

—Y... se puede saber con que "cosa" te golpeaste? – llegaron a un lugar apartado y solitario, era necesario para Toru aclarar algunas cosas aun.

—No se, una mesa, o algo, no me acuerdo, fue hace algunos días y ya se me olvido – no le quiso dar importancia y Toru se convenció de que nada malo pasaba.

—Sabes que puedes confiar en mi, verdad? – pregunto solo para hacer la conversación mas amistosa, sonriéndole calidamente, acariciando a su rojito con la mirada, sin evitar un suspiro al mirarlo de pies a cabeza.

—Sabes que si, y no me mires de esa forma... que me incomoda – desvió su mirada, pero sonreía para sus adentros, le halagaba la forma en que Toru lo trataba a veces.

—Vine por que quiero disculparme por mi tonto comportamiento – al ver que Hanamichi no parecía saber a que se refería se lo recordó – No debí retar a Rukawa de la forma en que lo hice y mucho menos por las razones por las que lo hice – le parecio que Toru y Kaede tenían las mismas palabras a la hora de disculparse, pero le parecio amable de su parte que lo buscara solo para eso – Yo... quiero ofrecerte una disculpa y... – hasta ese momento se había mantenido recargado en la pared con los brazos cruzados, después de todo no se iba a comportar como un bruto y tratarlo como un juguete, por que para Toru, Hanamichi no era un capricho.

—No te preocupes – le sonrió sin rencor – Ya estas perdonado y bueno supongo que, el que intentes ser mejor que Kaede en algo, algún día te hará un mejor hombre – le sonrió y se cruzo de brazos tranquilo.

Pero sin notarlo la mirada de su ex novio cambio, pues Hanamichi solo pensaba en que tal vez despreciaba la tranquilidad y seguridad que le podía dar el chico más alto.

—El hecho de que haya logrado hacer un "Slam Dunk On my face", no significa que es mejor hombre que yo y mucho menos que me voy a rendir! – inconforme y molesto, se acerco a Hanamichi y muy cerca de sus labios, le hablo intimidante – Tú fuiste mió – lo tomo por los hombros sin presionar muy fuerte pero decidido – Y luchare hasta el cansancio por recuperarte – suspiro y relajo un poco sus manos, tampoco quería asustar a su ex novio. – No olvides nunca que te amo, y mientras mi corazón lata por ti, no me rendiré – y salio del lugar.

Ya no quiso quedarse, aunque esa era su intención, de cualquier forma en ese momento no soporto que Hanamichi estuviera plenamente convencido de que Rukawa era el mejor hombre del universo, eso realmente hirió su orgullo. Y se fue dejándolo un poco preocupado.

El pelirrojo solo suspiro triste aunque lo había tomado por sorpresa, miro al cielo y pregunto "¿cómo es posible que Yo haga sufrir a una persona que me ama?". Segundos después se respondió solo. "Tal vez solo estoy siendo egoísta y orgulloso. Se que me arrepentiré en el futuro, pero ahora nada me importa tanto como el ser feliz con Kaede", se sonrió a si mismo y siguió su camino mas tranquilo.

———————————————————————————————————

Después de su encuentro con el pelirrojo decidió volver a su departamento. Resolvió no ir a la universidad ese único día de escuela por que ya no podía soportar pasar otro día sin disculparse con Hanamichi. Tuvo que esperar demasiado al no saber como contactarlo, ya que supo – gracias a Jin, su mejor amigo – que su ex novio ahora vivía en casa de Rukawa, obviamente sintió ganas de buscarlo y cuestionar su decisión, pues la consideraba no solo acelerada sino hasta cierto punto imprudente, pensando en el tipo de persona que aquel hombre era para Toru.

Gracias a que le rogó a Nobunaga, supo que Hanamichi debía ir a trabajar ese día, pues gracias a Jin también supo que Akagi le había dado vacaciones por alguna extraña razón, la cual ni siquiera pudo conocer, pero simplemente acepto el hecho como tal y no lo cuestiono, de cualquier forma le parecio mucho el tiempo que tuvo que esperar para entrevistarse una vez mas con el pelirrojo.

Aun así, llego muy molesto hasta su habitación, tenía un examen importante al día siguiente y no había estudiado nada, y aunque le costaba mucho trabajo aceptarlo necesitaba un tutor, por que gracias a sus problemas sentimentales no le había sido posible poner atención en clase, y seguía molesto con las palabras de Hanamichi.

Hanamichi no lo supo pero hirió profundamente el orgullo de Toru con su comentario y este no podía dejar de pensar en que tal vez ahora estaba haciendo el ridículo, sacudió la cabeza y decidió olvidar ese asunto por unas horas y se puso a estudiar, pero al dar las 3 de la tarde, se dio cuenta y acepto, que no tenia la menor idea de lo que estaba haciendo, así que sin muchas ganas llamo a la única persona que sabia estaría disponible en ese momento.

Su mejor amigo, desafortunadamente no estaba en la misma clase y no podía ayudarle por que en ese momento aun estaba en la universidad y tenia un examen importante en unos minutos mas, además de que al día siguiente tenia otros dos exámenes, y le parecio imprudente de su parte molestarlo conociendo su atareado itinerario.

Contrario a Jin, Kenji estaba en las mismas clases que Toru, por lo que sabia ahora estaba posiblemente en su casa estudiando para el mismo examen, así que ya sin medir las consecuencias de sus actos, le importo mas pasar esa difícil materia utilizando a su aun amigo y ex novio.

Entro con sus llaves, pues no había querido devolverlas a Toru, con el pretexto de que seguían siendo amigos y Kenji debía tenerlas para una emergencia al igual que Jin, así que se dirigió a la habitación donde Toru cómodamente instalado en su escritorio lo esperaba con una forzada sonrisa.

Comenzaron como siempre que estudiaban juntos, pero Kenji aprovechaba cualquier motivo para acercarse a Toru y acariciar alguna parte del cuerpo de su ex novio sin éxito, pues siempre que una de sus manos comenzaba a frotar suavemente su espalda o una de sus rodillas, este la tomaba entre las suyas y muy sutilmente la alejaba de el, fingiendo que nada pasaba, muy concentrado en su labor de estudiante. La realidad era cruel, pero solo lo llamo para que lo ayudara con su examen y Kenji lo sabia.

Horas después de una intensa concentración en sus apuntes, por fin se sintió con la necesidad de descansar y tomar algún refrigerio para continuar con sus estudios mas tarde, pero no era tan necesario, Hanagata era un chico muy inteligente y le era fácil entender cualquier cosa al serle explicada una sola vez.

Mientras bebía un sorbo de su café al leer nuevamente una de las leyes que debía aprenderse de memoria Kenji decidió sorprenderlo con un tierno beso en su mejilla, cosa que molesto Toru, sacándolo de su concentración y por consecuencia reclamo ese atrevimiento a su amigo.

—Si no dejas de provocarme, tendré que pedirte que te vayas – amenazó al chico castaño y este se entristeció con las palabras de su ex novio, conocía las razones por las que este lo había llamado pero la ilusión de un reencuentro amoroso jamás abandonaba sus pensamientos.

—Toru de verdad yo creo que...

—No hablare contigo de algo que no tenga que ver con la universidad – le hablo seriamente logrando que su amigo se alejara un poco de el, notablemente triste.

—Lo siento pero... – lo miro de reojo y sin pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, se lanzo a besarlo en los labios, enlazando su cuello con sus brazos aplicando toda su fuerza.

—K-Kenji, Kenji... – intento soltarse pero no pudo, y fueron a dar a la cama de Toru en cuestión de segundos pues este al intentar soltarse se levanto.

Kenji Fujima creía que tenía la oportunidad de lograr que Toru se enamorara de él de verdad y estaba haciendo algo de lo que nunca se creyó capaz.

—Te amo, te amo – lo repetía mientras intentaba desabrochar el pantalón de su amado con prisa, dispuesto a darle placer, provocarlo con su boca como nunca y ser suyo una vez mas.

—Espera, Kenji por favor! – casi le grito su desacuerdo pero las habilidades de su ex novio para desvestirlo en cuestión de segundos lograron tomarlo por sorpresa y ya no quiso evitarlo, no cuando Kenji introdujo su sexo en su boca y sin esperar mas comenzó a succionarlo con desesperación – Ah, Kenji mmh...

Ya no supo nada de si mismo por los siguientes minutos, solo se dedico a gemir mientras el chico castaño le daba sexo oral con gran destreza, haciéndolo llegar a la cúspide de placer después de algunos minutos, explotando en su boca mientras Kenji bebía su semen sin dejar escapar ni una gota.

Toru se dejo caer en su cama, mientras regularizaba su respiración conciente de lo que había sucedido. La verdad era que sí necesitaba un poco de sexo desde hacia unos días, más que nada para liberar toda esa tensión que no lo dejaba dormir bien.

Kenji solo se recostó a un lado de su amado Toru, esperando alguna reacción positiva por parte de este, pero al pasar los segundos se desesperó y sin avisarle nuevamente intento besarle, sorprendiéndose mucho al sentir como el chico de lentes esta vez le correspondía lentamente, apoderándose de su lengua y dominando el beso, hasta quedar sobre el chico castaño, besándolo cada vez con mas pasión, con mas deseo.

El joven de piel pálida estaba feliz con la reacción de su ex novio, y esperaba algo más de su parte, algo más que simple sexo, e ilusionado con esa idea dejo que Toru continuara con lo que parecía tener planeado.

Nuevamente lo desnudo, nuevamente beso su cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies, y al despojarse de cualquier prenda que obstaculizara su unión, comenzó con su rito de preparación, besando y lamiendo sus rosas pezones y cada parte del cuerpo de Kenji hasta llegar al sexo del chico castaño, disfrutando de los gemidos que su garganta emitía, solo para repetir lo que antes ya había hecho su pálido ex novio.

Le dio igualmente placer a su sexo, usando su boca tan hábilmente como siempre, pero en su mente la imagen del cuerpo del pelirrojo se formo y lleno su vista sin darse cuenta, y ya no era a Kenji a quien miraba sino a Hanamichi, lo cual en su ilusión lo hizo sonreír y tomar rápidamente el tubo de lubricante que guardaba en un cajón del mueble que sostenía su lámpara de noche.

Sin despegar su boca de la del chico bajo él, procedió a lubricar su ano con cuidado de no lastimarlo, mientras Kenji feliz de sentir esas caricias en su cuerpo y esos besos en su rostro y pecho solo abría las piernas invitando a Toru a tomarlo como le diera la gana, pues estaba tan feliz que no le importaba que no usara condón, así que cuando se sintió listo para recibirlo simplemente enlazo con sus fuertes piernas la cintura de su amado Toru, en forma de señal para que lo penetrase de inmediato y así lo hizo.

—Ah... ah... Toru, te amo... – Kenji gemía el nombre de su amado en su oído, mientras este introducía lentamente su miembro erguido en su abertura con verdadera pasión.

Pero Toru no dijo nada, ni abrió los ojos, solo se concentró en la estreches que lo apretaba, enfocándose en la imagen de Hanamichi, imaginando que era Hanamichi quien le daba ese infinito placer una vez mas.

Y continúo entrando y saliendo en ese cuerpo que le acogía con tanta calidez, hasta que ya no pudo más y expulso nuevamente su semilla dentro del ano de su compañero, seguro de que era Hanamichi y no Kenji Fujima.

—Mm... Te amo – lo beso una vez pero su siguiente frase fue la peor arma que alguien pudo usar para herir el corazón de Kenji – Hanamichi... te amo tanto – y quiso besarlo de nuevo pero el chico bajo él se lo impidió con verdadera molestia.

Se lo quito de encima lleno de ira contra el pelirrojo y de incomodidad pues la humedad en su ano le molesto más que nunca. Solo se levanto, tomo su ropa lleno de odio y se aseo rápidamente para después tomar sus cosas y salir corriendo de ese lugar lleno de dolor y con muchas ganas de matar, al mayor afecto de su amado – Hanamichi Sakuragi.

Toru se quedo dormido de inmediato y ni siquiera se molesto en abrir los ojos para ver como aquel chico con el que alguna vez compartió su vida, se iba de ella con el alma herida.

Pero en sus sueños lloraba, pues nunca lograba reconquistar al pelirrojo y continuaba haciéndole daño a quien fuera su mejor amigo.

———————————————————————————————————

Seguía recostado en su cama, ese día había decidido por fin decirles la verdad a sus padres y a su hermano mayor, le dolía mucho fallarles, se sentía como un fracasado pero tenia que aceptar que sencillamente no tenia la capacidad y sangre fría para ser doctor.

Hacia horas que los había visitado y aunque salio de casa de sus padres sintiéndose como un microbio, ya no se sentía tan mal, después de todo, ellos lo habían entendido. Pero como no hacerlo cuando se los dijo al borde de una ataque de nervios, casi llorando, ahogando entre sollozos y esfuerzos múltiples la terrible noticia de que no podía continuar con sus estudios, obviamente sus padres se preocuparon mucho al verlo en ese estado, sabían que de alguno modo su hijo menor se sentía presionado y que era muy posible que no estuviera dando su mayor esfuerzo gracias a la gran preocupación que tenia de hacer que sus padres se sintieran orgullosos de el, como antes, como siempre.

Ellos no querían que su hijo se suicidara, al contrario de la mayoría de sus amigos, ellos no les exigían a sus hijos que se esforzaran hasta el punto de la desesperación total, por eso su reacción fue hasta cierto punto de alivio, por lo menos su Kimi-chan les confeso la razón de su sufrimiento y no termino cortándose las venas o lanzándose de algún precipicio y eso les parecio motivo suficiente para alegrarse y no molestarse con su bebe, aunque este les hizo perder la cuarta parte de dos años de sueldo.

Ambos se conmovieron cuando su hijo al ser no solo perdonado sino apoyado en su futuro, les prometió pagarles todo el dinero que habían malgastado en su fracaso como estudiante de medicina, y aunque los señores Kogure aceptaron, le reiteraron a su hijo su apoyo incondicional, sintiéndose un poco culpables de la situación de su pequeño de 19 años, que en ese momento se sentía como un perdedor.

Fue dramático, pero ellos lo entendieron, lo amaban mucho y si Kiminobu no seguía viviendo en casa de sus padres era por su propio deseo de independencia y ellos se lo permitieron, aunque fue un gasto mas que su hijo mayor se ofreció a pagar, pero los pagos de la colegiatura en la universidad los habían cubierto sus padres, por esa razón se sentía culpable de haberles hecho tirar el dinero a la basura por sus tonterías y mala orientación, pero le era difícil saber que carrera podía estudiar por que desde pequeño le enseñaron que tenia que estudiar mucho sin importar de que materia, al final aprendió a encontrarle gusto a todas sus clases, el fue problema fue que nunca supo para cual de ellas era realmente bueno o cual de ellas realmente le gustaba, cual de ellas disfrutaba y con cual de ellas se divertía.

Lo reconfortaron, lo apoyaron en su decisión y no cuestionaron su verdadera vocación, la cual con mucha vergüenza por fin se atrevió a revelarles, por eso también se sentía culpable y no podía dejar de sentir esa opresión en el pecho, pero como Hanamichi dijo, aun era muy joven y podía hacer con su vida lo que le diera la gana pues apenas comenzaba a vivir.

Suspiro nuevamente y se alegro al sentir que ese dolor en su pecho disminuía al paso del tiempo, contento de saber que era ahora que comenzaba a vivir realmente. Conciente de que había perdido el año escolar y que las inscripciones para la escuela de Artes no serian hasta dentro de algunos meses, se decidió a trabajar en Denny's, esperando que Hanamichi convenciera a Akagi, de que le diera trabajo, pues nunca en su vida había buscado alguno por su cuenta y tenia un poco de miedo, que se traducía a constantes tartamudeos en su hablar.

De cualquier forma sus próximos meses de vida estaban resueltos, trabajaría en lo que fuera desde ahora en adelante y pagaría sus estudios sin la ayuda de sus padres o hermano el cual aun no se enteraba de la situación.

Al día siguiente le llamo a Hanamichi y le contó sobre su ultima mas grande hazaña, cosa que sorprendió al pelirrojo gratamente, este se encontraba en la comodidad de "su casa" cocinando la cena para "su familia", y siendo muy temprano, le parecio prudente visitar a su amigo para que le contara todo lo sucedido, además estaba solo y se podía tomar un descanso.

Y claro que se conmovió con las palabras del chico de lentes, y lloraron juntos una vez mas pero de felicidad para después dirigirse a Denny's, justo después de que Hanamichi hablo con su Aniki para que recibiera a su amigo, aunque ya había hablado con el y le había comentado sobre lo necesario que era contratar un nuevo lavaplatos o mesero en su pequeño restaurante. Los fines de semana los pocos meseros que trabajaban en el lugar no se daban abasto y en ocasiones alguno de los que estaba en sus días de descansó era llamado con urgencia para trabajar muchas horas extras al estar disponible.

El tiempo corría y los días para pagar la renta también así que se dirigieron a Denny's tan pronto se pusieron los zapatos.

———————————————————————————————————

Apenas había salido de su examen para el que estudió arduamente y tan pronto lo termino, salio del salón sin siquiera agradecerle que le hubiera ayudado el día anterior, sin disculparse por haberle llamado por un nombre que no era el suyo y por haberlo humillado sin siquiera sentirse culpable, era el colmo, Kenji Fujima nunca había estado tan furioso en su vida y no solo con Toru, también con el estúpido pelirrojo que se había atrevido a adueñarse del corazón de su mejor amigo, cuando era Kenji quien tenia mas derecho de enamorarlo, no solo por que lo amaba sino por que era justo que Toru fuera suyo. Pero no, el maldito pelirrojo tenia que llegar de la nada, presentarse ante "su Toru" y embrujarlo con su vulgaridad de mesero tan amable y ofrecido.

En la mente de Kenji solo existía una razón que lo alejaban de su único amor, y lleno de odio hacia el ser que destruyo su vida se dirigió a Denny's, dispuesto a todo por hacer que el tonto pelirrojo se alejara de "su Toru" y que nunca mas volviera a intervenir en sus vidas.

———————————————————————————————————

Hablaron con Akagi y como Hanamichi lo supuso en cuestión de segundos Kiminobu ya tenia trabajo. No fue difícil pero todo se lo agradecía a su gran amigo y al amigo de su amigo, el cual daba un poco de miedo al verlo en su primera impresión, pero sabía que era un alma de dios.

El gori después de todo era como el guardián de Hanamichi, el ángel que aparecía en sus peores momentos y una gran persona que había cuidado del pelirrojo de alguna forma casi desde que sus padres habían muerto, primero al acudir a su llamado de auxilio por casualidad, pues una manada de chicos malos habían acorralado al pelirrojo en un oscuro callejón en una lluviosa noche, eran tres horribles tipos que al no poder obtener dinero de su victima habían optado por abusar del chico.

El hecho narrado por Hanamichi se resumía a que "Súper-Gori" había llegado justamente cuando uno de ellos mantenía sus manos inmóviles, al mismo tiempo que lo amenazaba con una navaja en su cuello para que no se moviera, mientras los otros dos peleaban por su turno para satisfacer sus deseos por desvirgar al jovencito de menos de 15 años.

Todo termino bien, pues el pelirrojo logro gritar por última vez justamente cuando Akagi caminaba cerca de ese callejón, después de un largo día de trabajo y como cualquier transeúnte preocupado por ayudar a los más débiles, acudió al llamado del pelirrojo. Al llegar a la fuente del grito, en cuestión de segundos entendió la situación y logro quitarle de encima a aquellos tipos que amenazaban la vida de chico en peligro.

Aquella gran anécdota en la que Hanamichi al contarla hacia ver al Gorila como un súper héroe era del conocimiento de todos sus amigos, pues cada vez que alguien le preguntaba como era posible que quisiera tanto a Akagi, este no se avergonzaba de decirle al mundo entero como es que se habían conocido y como se habían convertido en amigos y después en casi hermanos.

———————————————————————————————————

Ya solo faltaban unas cuantas cuadras para llegar a donde el pelirrojo trabajaba, ni siquiera sabia si era su turno para trabajar aunque no se lo preguntaba y tampoco sabia si aun estaba de vacaciones. Lo único que sabia era que tenia la forzosa necesidad de desquitar su odio contra el pelirrojo, la noche anterior no pudo dormir pensando en quien era el verdadero culpable de su odio hacia Sakuragi, pero pudo calmarse un poco después de algunas horas de pensar en que lo que le había sucedido posiblemente en algún momento le había pasado a Hanamichi también, cuando todo era opuesto, solo de esa forma pudo consolarse esa noche, pero su autocontrol se le termino cuando Toru ni siquiera lo miro esa mañana al terminar aquel examen, y entro a Denny's azotando la puerta.

———————————————————————————————————

Hanamichi había salido de la oficina de Akagi para charlar con sus amigos, Kiminobu aun tenía que arreglar algunos asuntos a solas con su nuevo jefe y este le había pedido al pelirrojo entrometido que saliera del lugar para que pudiera hablar sin interrupciones con el chico de lentes y con una mueca de inconformidad salio.

Estaba de pie, cerca de donde se encontraba la caja registradora junto a Hiroaki, contándole sobre sus últimos gloriosos días en compañía de su nueva familia, cuando un raro sonido lo desconcentro pero no volteo a ver quien había entrado al lugar, solo lo hizo cuando alguien jalo su cabello fuertemente por detrás y le dio un golpe con la mano extendida en su mejilla izquierda.

—Argh...! que...? – casi se va de espaldas con el jalón de cabello, pero no callo por que la mano de su adversario lo golpeo con fuerza hacia la derecha, permitiéndole sostenerse de la barra que servia de base para la caja registradora.

—Maldito, te odio! – lo maldijo después de dar el primer golpe, esperando a ser reconocido por el pelirrojo.

—Que demonios? – pregunto al sentir dolor en su mejilla mientras la sobaba extrañado con el comportamiento del recién llegado, sin aun reconocerlo.

Kenji había llegado a Denny's y al verlo tranquilamente charlando con uno de sus amiguitos, la furia lo lleno por dentro mas aun al escucharlo hablar sobre un tal "Kaede", haciendo arder sus entrañas, y sin querer controlarse descargo su primer tanda de violencia sobre su mas odiado rival.

—Que te pasa! – al reconocerlo por fin, con la mano en su mejilla derecha pregunto dispuesto a todo por no pelear con su ex rival.

—Quiero que te alejes de Toru para siempre, me oíste? – con los puños cerrados a sus costados y mirándolo con odio, le escupió palabra por palabra la advertencia.

—Pero yo no... – no pudo continuar pues nuevamente recibió un golpe con el puño cerrado de Kenji – Agh, maldita sea Kenji yo no... – nuevamente se tambaleo y cuando las manos del chico castaño volvieron a dirigirse hacia el cabello del pelirrojo este retrocedió, afortunadamente no llegaron a su destino pues unas manos mas grandes y muy bronceadas detuvieron su trayecto, atrapando sus muñecas con fuerza y alejándolo un poco de Hanamichi.

—Estas bien? – le pregunto al pelirrojo sin mirarlo, luchando pon mantener quieto a Fujima, abrazándolo fuertemente mientras este le gritaba que lo soltara y pataleaba cansándose cada vez mas.

—Sí – por fin le contesto después de recuperar el aliento, limpiando la sangre que de su labio inferior había brotado.

—Suéltame, maldito, suéltame que tengo que matar a ese imbécil! – con sus ultimas fuerzas le grito a Akagi la razón de su comportamiento, pero pronto se canso y al fin dejó de moverse.

Los pocos clientes que observaban los sucesos en el lugar, decidieron continuar con sus actividades una vez que Akagi logro sentar a Kenji en una silla y este para descargar su impotencia solo se puso a llorar, con su rostro entre sus manos.

—Vayamos a mi oficina, Kogure y yo ya terminamos.

Hanamichi solo suspiro, pero tenia miedo de que Kenji aun quisiera matarlo con sus manos, cosa que creía poco posible pero estaba tan alterado que en ese momento pudo matarlo a golpes de no haber sido por Akagi.

Hiroaki, Nobunaga y Haruko volvieron a sus puestos y Kiminobu se sentó a esperar a Hanamichi para volver a su departamento. La verdad era que todos querían saber que sucedería en la oficina de Akagi, pero tenían que esperar.

—Ahora pueden hablar, pero si escucho ruidos que no sean palabras o gritos, vendré de inmediato, entendido? – miro a Fujima y este asintió no muy convencido pero ya estaba cansado y realmente deseaba decirle unas cuantas cosas a Hanamichi.

Hanamichi no sabia que hacer, comenzaba a imaginar que Kenji estaba molesto por lo mismo de siempre, pero temía que algo verdaderamente malo hubiera pasado entre Toru y el.

—Paso algo malo entre Toru y tu? – pregunto con un poco de miedo a la reacción de su interlocutor y cuando este lo miro con odio y lagrimas en sus ojos no pudo evitar retroceder un poco.

—Si, ayer me llamo para que estudiáramos juntos y logre que me besara, y que me hiciera el amor pero... casi al final... el me... – nuevamente comenzó a llorar con fuerza, estaba muy resentido con Toru y Hanamichi.

—Que te hizo Kenji, dime por favor – comenzaba a conmoverse con el estado del castaño y a imaginarse mil cosas.

—Me llamo por tu nombre! – se sentó en el sillón mas grande de la oficina, cansado aun, llorando con desesperación.

—Lo siento mucho – bajo la cabeza e imagino el dolor por el que su ex amigo estaba pasando, por suerte el jamás había sufrido esa clase de pena pero se imaginaba su sentir – Podría jurarte que no he hecho nada para que piense que aun tiene una oportunidad conmigo, y ya no se que hacer para que deje de acosarme, de verdad! – le reitero preocupado por Kenji, no le gustaba verlo así, estaba peor que Toru y todo era por su culpa.

—Si es así, entonces tienes la obligación de ayudarme – respiro mas tranquilo, secándose sus lagrimas de impotencia, pero nervioso aun.

—Como? – pregunto desconcertado con la nueva actitud de Fujima, pero dispuesto a participar en la solución que a Kenji se le ocurriera.

—No lo se aun, déjame pensar.

—En las ultimas dos veces que nos hemos visto lo he rechazado enérgicamente, desde la primera vez lo hice, pero el sigue insistiendo y no se como alejarlo de mi, es muy necio.

—Lo se y por esa razón yo debo serlo mas.

—De verdad me gustaría ayudarte pero tampoco se como, lo único que puedo hacer es continuar rechazándolo y evitándolo en todo momento, pero eso no parece ser suficiente.

—Alguna vez te ha visto "muy feliz" con tu nuevo novio?

—Creo que si, pero solo una vez.

—Pues tienen que ser muchas veces, de otra forma seguirá insistiendo. Yo me las arreglare para que el siempre pueda ver esas muestras de afecto, pero tu – se levanto y le apunto con el dedo – tienes que avisarme cuando estén fuera, en donde sea que estén, siempre que vayan a salir juntos, Yo siempre lo llevare y tu tendrás que mostrarte muy afectuoso con el otro "Señor" ok? – era su primera idea, pero ya tendría mas.

—"Señor"? – no supo de quien hablaba el chico castaño.

—Tu nuevo novio, tonto – le aclaro.

—Oh, Kaede? – pregunto aun un poco inseguro, su novio no era tan viejo, pero si era un Señor, viudo y con dos hijos.

—Si. Estas de acuerdo? – el pelirrojo asintió comprometido y Fujima le creyó.

Segundos después Kenji decidió irse, pero antes se excuso por haber golpeado al pelirrojo, y este sin considerarlo ni por un segundo acepto su disculpa.

La nueva estrategia de conquista de Kenji tenía que funcionar, era su ultima carta, y con la ayuda de Hanamichi casi estaba seguro de que Toru por fin se convencería de que el pelirrojo no era para el, pero Kenji si.

Tan pronto Hanamichi salio de la oficina de Akagi todos sus amigos se acercaron a el, y este de inmediato – después de permitirse un ultimo suspiro de alivio, gracias a que Kenji por fin había salido del lugar y no parecía querer regresar – les contó todo con detalle.

De cualquier forma su labio estaba hinchado pero lo olvido, y cuando Kaede llego a casa, al sorprenderlo con un beso lo lastimo, notando así que su rojito había sido agredido nuevamente.

—Que rayos te paso ahora? – pregunto atónito con el nuevo aspecto de su Hana.

—Es que... Yo, bueno, tuve un problema con el ex novio de mi ex novio – lo dijo aun tocando su labio, le dolía un poco.

—Quien! – su mirada decía "quiero matar a ese imbécil", pero Hanamichi no quería eso.

—Es el amigo de Toru, con el que me engaño, no recuerdas que te lo conté?

—Ah sí, el ex novio de tu ex novio, suena chistoso – por fin se quito esa seriedad y enojo y escucho a su Hana con mucha atención.

Obviamente Kaede se alarmo y pensó en que tal vez se había encontrado con su hermano nuevamente, pero Hanamichi le contó lo sucedido en Denny's y todo volvió a la normalidad en su hogar.

Horas mas tarde y como en los días anteriores después de cenar, los niños habían ido a la cama, y antes de dormir Hanamichi les contó un gracioso cuento de Hadas. Durante la narración en sus brazos sostenía a Usagi, y Ken escuchaba atento arropado en su cama, hasta que ambos se quedaban dormidos.

La hora del cuento por las noches se había hecho una costumbre en los días que el pelirrojo tenia viviendo en la casa de Rukawa y a los niños les encantaba su rutina nocturna, pues el joven que vivía con ellos hacia toda clase de ademanes y sonidos para hacer su narración mas graciosa y creíble. Era un espectáculo verlo contar el cuento de Caperucita Roja, ya que tenía distintas voces para los 4 personajes principales del cuento, incluyendo a la madre de la pequeña.

Solo una vez Kaede se quedo a presenciar la hora del cuento junto a Hanamichi, por consejo de su madre, pues esta tenia mucha curiosidad de saber que era lo que a sus nietos tanto les encantaba en la forma de narrar del pelirrojo, obviamente para intentar lo mismo con sus nietos, y así descubrir el secreto del jovencito que ahora formaba parte de su familia.

La vida era perfecta para Kaede Rukawa y se sentía tan bien en su nuevo hogar, que le parecio correcto invitar a toda su familia a sentir aquella atmósfera de armonía y amor que reinaba en su pequeño mundo. No contaba con que a Hanamichi esto le parecería no solo repentino sino muy difícil de afrontar, pues tendría que ser uno de los anfitriones y entre sus muchas experiencias con sus antiguos novios jamás había tenido que pasar por esto y obviamente estaba preocupado y un poco asustado.

Tenia miedo de hacerlo todo mal, de poner a Kaede en ridículo con su comportamiento en la mesa o con sus comentarios, simplemente no podía sentirse en confianza con los padres y la hermana de Kaede, se sentía no solo cohibido sino también observado, criticado y como si estuviera siendo examinado en todo momento.

Esto sorprendió a Kaede pues el pelinegro pensó que su Hana se entusiasmaría con la idea de cenar con su familia como uno de los anfitriones principales de la casa, por que sabia que si no lo hacían el próximo fin de semana tendría que suceder mucho después, pues se acercaba un período de mucho trabajo en la empresa de su padre para su heredero, por eso quería apresurar el evento lo mas pronto posible, así que se valió de todas sus armas y habilidades en todo momento para convencer a Hanamichi de tener esa importante cena, pues lo era en verdad no solo para Kaede, sino para todos los integrantes de su familia.

Y así lo decidieron por fin, gracias a que Kaede no dejo de insistir para convencer a Hanamichi de estrenarse como la gran pareja que eran frente a su familia. Tuvo que aceptar después de todo esta como las demás era una nueva experiencia mas que deseaba almacenar en su caja de recuerdos intangible.

Se levanto de madrugada para comprar los ingredientes mas frescos para preparar la importantísima cena de la que seria anfitrión junto con Kaede, y aunque este le había mencionado la posibilidad de comprar comida hecha, Hanamichi no pudo mas que negarse pues estaba seguro de que la madre de su novio deseaba probar su comida, ya que su muy discreto Ru-kun le dijo que era bueno en la cocina y en una ocasión así estaba seguro de que la señora Kiara preguntaría si la comida había sido hecha por los anfitriones de la casa o si había sido comprada, cosa que avergonzaría mucho a Hanamichi al contestar lo segundo.

Pero tenia el día libre, era sábado y no volvería a trabajar hasta el siguiente lunes, así que ambos se decidieron a echar la casa por la ventana, comprando ingredientes de la mejor calidad y al final dos tipos de postres con muchos tipos de café y te, para terminar la cena con broche de oro.

La velada fue extraordinaria, pues estaba casi toda la familia, solo falto obviamente Hisashi, a quien Kentaru le advirtió que no se le ocurriera aparecerse por ahí, no después de que supo lo ocurrido con Hanamichi y su amigo.

Claro que Kiara pregunto la razón de la ausencia de Hisashi, y todos lo excusaron diciendo que no acudió al magno evento por que tenia otro compromiso y para no continuar con el tema todos se pusieron a hablar de cualquier cosa para distraer su interés. Casi todos sabían sobre aquel incidente entre Hisashi, Hanamichi y Kiminobu excepto la señora Kiara y Akira, este solo sabia que algo malo le había pasado aquella madrugada pero no a ciencia cierta.

Y al final Hanamichi nunca hizo el ridículo, pues con sus habilidades de camarero sirvió todo con desenvoltura, sin permitir ninguna imperfección en la comida o en la mesa.

Casi todos se fueron muy entrada la noche, despidiéndose de los señores de la casa. La madre de Kaede quedo más que prendada del pelirrojo pues su admiración por ese muchachito crecía cada vez que le conocía nuevas facetas de su personalidad, claro que lo que mas le agradecía era que hiciera feliz a Kaede y a sus adorados nietos.

Solo Sinichi y Akira se quedaron, Maki para revisar con Kaede unas cláusulas de su ultimo contrato de la nueva compañía con la que aceptaron trabajar, y Akira por que tenia que esperar a que su amado se desocupara para que volviera con el a su hogar.

Los hombres de negocios se precipitaron a la oficina de Rukawa mientras sus amores se quedaron terminándose las últimas rebanadas de pastel, ya que los niños se encontraban apaciblemente dormiditos.

—Todo fue un éxito, no? – pregunto Akira sonriente, adivinando la preocupación de Hanamichi.

—De verdad lo crees, te gusto la comida? – aun tenía sus dudas y las exteriorizo en forma de preguntas con una persona de su confianza.

—Bromeas, Ya quisiera yo cocinar como tu – lo dijo con una sonrisa triste, al parecer eso le causaba problemas de alguna índole con su pareja.

—Te puedo dar clases si gustas? – no había ningún interés mas que el de ayudar y Akira así lo entendió.

—Podrías? – pregunto muy interesado en la proposición del pelirrojo, cada vez le caía mejor – Claro! – al ver que Hanamichi asentía sonriente acepto gustoso y de inmediato se pusieron a trabajar en ello.

La comunicación entre ellos era como de hermanos, Hanamichi no lo sabía aun pero Akira había sufrido la muerte de sus padres también a muy temprana edad, y esa era una de las razones por las que se identificaba tan bien con el chico de cabello negro.

Siguieron charlando sobre algunas recetas con pocos ingredientes, y mientras Hanamichi describía el proceso para cocinar algunos platillos sencillos, Akira apuntaba en una pequeña libretita – que el pelirrojo le proporciono – todo lo que escuchaba, hasta que su té y su última rebanada de pastel se termino.

—Te molesta si limpio el comedor ahora, es que no me gustaría ver las moscas en la mañana, es asqueroso, yack! – el oji-azul, asintió positivamente y muy sonriente se ofreció a ayudar a su amigo a limpiar.

Terminaron de limpiar en 15 minutos, después de todo no estaba tan sucio el comedor ni la cocina, pero no tuvieron mucho tiempo para seguir charlando, aunque había algo que Akira deseaba saber y de una vez le soltó la pregunta a su nuevo amigo.

—Tu sabes que fue lo que sucedió con Hisashi aquel día que Maki y Kaede lo llevaron a su departamento? – le pregunto sin mirarlo a los ojos pero Hanamichi soltó una taza que lavaba en ese momento, haciendo ruido y por ende lo miro a la cara.

—Pues... no te dijo nada Maki? – intento tranquilizarse lográndolo al instante.

—No y no ha querido decirme la verdad – ya había notado el nerviosismo de su amigo, aun así siguió insistiendo.

—Mmh... Vaya pues... tal vez no lo ha hecho porque puede afectarte de alguna manera no crees?

—No me preocupa, solo quiero saber por que Kaede lo llamo tan tarde y por que la camisa de Sinichi estaba manchada de sangre – mientras secaba los trastos que Hanamichi le daba, seguía hablándole con seriedad y mucho interés.

—No se si deba decírtelo, tal vez no...

—Eres mi amigo o no? – lo miro con ceño fruncido casi molesto y Hanamichi pensó en las consecuencias

—Si, pero...

Hanamichi consideró que era posible que hubiera una razón especial por la que Maki no le había querido decir nada a Akira, pero al pensar en que solo le afectaba a si mismo, decidió contarle todo con lujo de detalle, pues estaba seguro de que no tenia por que molestarle ni a Maki o a Mitsui.

Obviamente después de la confesión del pelirrojo, quedo un poco consternado, seriamente afectado, no sabia por que pero se sentía un poco nervioso, pues llego a pensar que su novio había tenido algo que ver con que Hisashi derramara su sangre y hasta había discutido con Sinichi por que este parecía molesto con sus dudas.

De alguna forma sintió que su lazo de amistad con Hanamichi se fortaleció después de esa confesión, así que decidió contarle por fin su turbio pasado con Hisashi Mitsui. Desafortunadamente Maki salio de la oficina de Kaede y tuvieron que retirarse a su departamento, dejando esa charla para después.

————————————————————————————————

N/A: Que les parecio, ya se que no pasa casi nada, pero para el próximo capi les prometo muuuucho mas, y ya lo empecé, les garantizo mucha acción je, je, bueno les agradezco como siempre a las maravillosas chicas que siguen leyendo esta historia y espero pronto terminar el siguiente capitulo, Gracias otra vez y hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter XI Antecedentes

EL AMOR DE MI VIDA

RuHana – MakiSen – MitSen

N/A: A alguien le interesa la Historia de Sendoh y Mitsui, por que aquí esta — Espero que no les parezca demasiado largo el capitulo y que se diviertan ji, ji, recuerden que este es un Universo Alterno y que los personajes no son originales, se los hago notar para que no les sorprendan mucho unas cuantas situaciones en este capitulo, que espero les guste un poquillo!

CAPITULO XI. ANTECEDENTES.

Cuando volvieron a su departamento, sintió unos deseos enormes de refugiarse en su koi, dudo de el por un estúpido y ahora se sentía culpable, además de que por sus propias preguntas sin importancia habían tenido algunas peleas sin sentido, aunque después de todo esas inconsistencias en su relación le volvieron a mostrar que sí tenia problemas y que era necesario seguir asistiendo a las citas con su psicólogo, ahora lo sabia.

Había dejado de asistir después de la segunda consulta pues aquella doctora le había dicho en la primera, que tenían que cancelar las siguientes citas ya que ella debía tomar sus vacaciones, por lo que tuvo que reasignarle un nuevo doctor, y aunque no le parecio tan mal cuando lo conoció, le dio miedo volver, temía que su recuperación fuera dolorosa, pero ya estaba cansado de ser la victima, era hora de aprender de sus errores y seguir adelante.

Contaba en todo momento con el, claro que lo sabia, y hasta escucho alguna vez que su amado se había enamorado de el casi desde que nació, pues tan pronto salio su madre del hospital, y fue a visitar a su hermana – la madre de sus primos – Sinichi lo conoció, al mismo tiempo que sus primos, pues mientras Kaede tenia 6 años, su hermanita Ayako apenas había nacido hacia unos cuantos meses también, y Sinichi Maki estaba ahí, como visita en casa de los Rukawa y al verlo por primera vez con casi 7 años de edad, Sin-chan quedo prendado de ese hermoso bebe de ojos azules casi violeta, de piel de porcelana y sonrisa de sol, en ese momento solo lo sintió pero no lo tradujo a pensamientos solo a hermosos sentimientos por el pequeño bebe Akira.

El tiempo paso y cada vez que sus primos visitaban a los Sendoh's, Sinichi siempre los acompañaba, pendiente en todo momento de Aki-chan, de quien no se separaba y a quien mantenía observado, cuidándolo de que nada malo le pasara pues cuando el pequeño y latoso Hisa-chan estaba cerca Aya-chan y Aki-chan siempre tenían algo por que llorar.

No importaba como, pero este siempre se las arreglaba para molestarlos y solo Kaede podía ponerlo en su lugar con una mirada además de su padre, pues desde que se conocieron Sinichi y Hisashi se declararon la guerra con la mirada al chocar sus energías desde muy pequeños. No todos eran parte de la familia, pero Mitsui y Maki de alguna manera siempre estuvieron cerca de los Rukawa.

Tan pronto entraron a su departamento se lanzo a sus brazos y este le correspondió gustoso. No fue necesario hablar, con una sonrisa todo quedo dicho y se dirigieron abrazados a su recamara.

———————————————————————————————————

—No me crees?

—Adivina.

—Es verdad, cuando me desperté no recordaba nada, solo me dolía el cuello y la cara, me pegaste tu? O fue el... – pregunto con inocencia aun tocando su apreciado rostro.

—No me puedes engañar – se movía de un lado a otro en su oficina arreglando algunos archivos y sin mirar a su amigo.

—Por que no le preguntas a tu padre como desperté, el sabe que yo no tenia... – seguía en pose de victima.

—Hisashi... – lo miro a los ojos seriamente y el otro retrocedió intimidado – Te conozco y Sé de lo que eres capaz, así que no intentes engañarme, que conmigo nunca ha funcionado – nuevamente volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

—¿Qué debo hacer para que me perdones, se que no me crees y acepto que es difícil por eso quiero ofrecerte una disculpa o... – miraba al suelo, su actuación no funcionaba con Kaede pero no podía mostrarse como un cínico.

—Una disculpa para Hana y Kimi.

—Pero... cuando? y quien es Kimi, solo recuerdo que...

—Kiminobu Kogure, el amigo de Hanamichi, el chico de lentes que bailo contigo casi toda la noche... – alzo un poco la voz, molesto con su Mitsui.

—A sí, claro – si lo recordó, aunque fingió no hacerlo.

—No puedo creerlo, tampoco lo recuerdas a el? – lo dijo con enojo, sabia que todo era una actuación bien estudiada de su hermano – Esto es el colmo!... pero ya no importa, espera a que yo te llame y entonces te diré cuando lo harás – se relajo un poco, molestarse no le hacia ningún bien y no tenia caso – Y no pienses que he creído una palabra de lo que me has dicho, niñito tonto... – por fin se sentó en su escritorio y le quito la vista a Hisashi como dándole una nueva oportunidad de reivindicarse ante el.

—Pero entonces me perdonas? – pregunto como niño bueno, arrepentido de sus maldades, pero en el fondo solo quería estar bien con su amigo, lo demás no le importaba.

—El golpe que me diste? – eso nunca le molesto tanto como lo demás.

—Si, y por todo lo que hice... – se froto la nuca y puso cara de cachorrito.

—No lo se, tal vez si me prometes que intentaras dejar las drogas y la bebida y el cigarro – estaba exagerando?.

—Todo eso, es demasiado, tu también bebes y fumas – se escudo en los vicios de su amigo – No puedo por lo menos hacer eso?

—Fumas y bebes demasiado.

—Esta bien lo haré, pero solo por que es importante para mi estar bien contigo, que si no...

—Ya vete a trabajar.

—OK, Aniki – y salio feliz de la oficina de su amigo, solo le importaba estar bien con Kaede y con su tío, todo lo demás podía irse al diablo.

———————————————————————————————————

Al día siguiente, al terminar con sus tareas de la universidad, llamo a su nuevo mejor amigo y le pregunto si era posible que se vieran pronto. Deseaba contarle sus problemas pues entre las distintas terapias que su psicólogo le menciono se encontraba la de hablar con sus mejores amigos sobre sus sentimientos en sus peores momentos, y decidió que ya era hora de hacer algo por si mismo, además de que nuevamente concertó una cita con aquel agradable doctor.

No fue difícil encontrarlo en casa, y lograron citarse sin problemas al día siguiente, para charlar largamente.

—Tal vez te parezca atrevido de mi parte, pero te cite aquí para contarte algo sobre mi vida, je, je – se sintió ridículo en ese momento – mi doctor me recomendó hacerlo, es un psicólogo muy agradable y... – respiro profundamente por alguna extraña razón comenzaba a sentirse un poco mal – ya se que te estas preguntando por que quiero decírtelo a ti, y es por que me identifico mucho contigo, es decir, sé muy poco de ti, solo un poco mas de lo que tu sabes de mi, pero aun así siento mucha confianza cuando hablamos y me parece que podemos ser grandes amigos – estaba agradecido de que el pelirrojo accediera a ir al departamento que compartía con su novio.

—Claro que puedes confiar en mi – contesto con entusiasmo, cada vez que una persona lo consideraba digno de ser su amigo se sentía bien consigo mismo – Y la verdad es que me encanta que quieras poner en practica ese tipo de terapia conmigo, por que sabes, es la mejor que conozco, por que aunque no lo creas tuve una relación bastante "conflictiva" y gracias a que Akagi me ayudo a salir de ella y me recomendó al maravilloso doctor Anzai, he podido salir de mis crisis siguiendo sus consejos je, je... – tal vez mas tarde también debía contarle sobre su mas conflictiva relación, pero en ese momento estaba ahí para escuchar y deseaba hacerlo.

—Hablas del viejito con lentes, de bigote y cabello blanco? – le parecio que escucho mal, una verdadera coincidencia, pero ahora que veía al pelirrojo tan bien, la confianza en que sus problemas psicológicos se arreglarían pronto le dio alivio.

—Si, el "gordito", je, je... – lo acepto risueño, jamás creyó que Akira lo conociera, pero no le importaba mencionarle al mundo entero que había sido tratado por uno de los mejores, no, se corrigió en sus pensamientos, Hanamichi fue tratado por el mejor Psicólogo de todos.

—Que bien, eso significa entonces que comprendes que lo que tengo que contarte me ha tenido un poco traumado en los últimos – se permitió un largo suspiro – 12 años, prácticamente desde que Sinichi se fue.

—A donde se fue?

—A América, Estados Unidos, Los Ángeles – quiso decir mas pero ya no supo que.

—Y por que se fue?

—El también fue basketbolista, como mi primo, y desde que tenia 18 años decidió irse, por que le otorgaron una beca y me dejo.

—Por que dices que te dejo?

—No me dejo – saco la lengua dejándole claro a Hanamichi que aunque era un reproche para su amado en forma de broma, tenia un poco de verdad – solo lo digo por que, a veces pienso que si el se hubiera quedado conmigo, Yo jamás me habría fijado en Hisashi – volvió a suspirar – Ayako sabe mi historia por que ella siempre fue mi confidente desde que comencé a vivir en casa de mis tíos, pero jamás le he contado a nadie mi turbia relación con ese... – respiro profundamente pues cada vez que deseaba contarle a alguien sobre su pasado, muchos sentimientos se apoderaban de su ser – Quieres saber lo que sucedió entre Hisashi y Yo? – pregunto tranquilizándose y consciente de que era hora de contar los sucesos justo como eran y con lujo de detalle.

—Siii – estaba muy interesado no solo en la historia de su nuevo amigo, sino también en ayudarlo de alguna manera.

Akira suspiro una vez más y decidió hablar hasta que su garganta se cerrara. Comenzó a recordar con rencor y nostalgia, aquella "relación" que logro hacerlo madurar antes de los 13 años.

Le contó sobre la muerte de sus padres, razón por la cual le fue necesario mudarse a casa de sus tíos. Al principio no fue difícil, todos lo trataban bien, excepto Mitsui, a quien sencillamente no lo podía ver sin que este lo mirara pensando en la forma de molestarlo ya fuera escondiéndole su ropa o quitándole sus juguetes al igual que lo hacia con Ayako.

Desde que Hisashi cumplió los 5 años comenzó a vivir en casa de sus tíos, pues su madre sufrió un accidente cuando volvía a casa – después de un largo día de trabajo en el hospital donde trabajaba como enfermera – al cual no pudo sobrevivir.

Pero el tiempo paso, Hisashi creció, y comenzó a fijarse no solo en las jovencitas sino también en los lindos chicos, y sin decírselo a nadie supo que la verdadera razón por la que odiaba a Maki y continuamente molestaba a Akira era sencillamente por que le gustaba. Si, a Mitsui le gustaba aquel chiquillo bonito de cabello negro, ojos azules casi violeta y esa hermosa sonrisa de perlas brillantes, que a pesar de la muerte de sus padres aun se dibujaba en rostro de porcelana.

Desde que cumplió los 11 años a Hisashi comenzó a gustarle el joven Sendoh, pero no lo dijo a nadie, de cualquier forma solo Kaede y Sinichi lo sabían, y por eso siempre los mantenían alejados, por que aunque Akira detestara a Hisashi por molestarlo a el y Ayako, sabían que podría de alguna manera en algún momento atraerlo, para por fin hacer realidad sus deseos y ser el primero en la vida de aquel jovencito.

Era muy joven pero aun así, cada vez que veía al mejor amigo de su primo – que era como su hermano mayor – no podía dejar de suspirar y acercarse a el de forma tímida, pero siempre decidido a llamar su atención, aunque no tenia que hacerlo pues Maki no podía vivir sin verlo por lo menos una vez a la semana.

Siempre le gusto su porte, su elegancia, su inteligencia, su sonrisa sofisticada, su infinita sabiduría, y esa mirada fuerte y penetrante que al fijarse en su persona lo hacia temblar de emoción. Akira nunca lo supo hasta que Maki decidió instalarse definitivamente en Kanagawa, después de volver de América, pero el gran Maki, el mejor amigo de su hermano mayor siempre estuvo enamorado de el. El saberlo le causo confusión, enojo y molestia, sentía que habían perdido mucho tiempo, afortunadamente aun era joven y por fin había decidido separarse de Hisashi definitivamente, por lo que decidió "perdonar" a Maki – aunque nunca le confeso nada – para comenzar la relación amorosa que siempre soñó. De cualquier forma una relación con un chico mayor por muchos años aunque fuera casta y pura hubiera sido imposible, así lo entendió y comprendió las razones de su amor verdadero, para iniciar la más bella relación con alguien que no solo lo amaba sino que también le era fiel y lo respetaba.

Su idilio con Hisashi había durado años. Desde aquella rara vez en la que este se le acerco – pues lloraba desconsolado por que Maki se había ido por fin de Japón – fue que conoció a un Mitsui diferente, uno que intentaba consolarlo de alguna manera, y que desde que cumplió los 11 años se había vuelto muy complaciente y atento, además de que aparentemente le había ofrecido una amistad con una intención oculta.

Meses después de ese repentino cambio en la forma en el trato de Hisashi, dejo de temerle, ya no lo molestaba y le ayudaba con sus tareas cuando nadie mas podía, y en agradecimiento Akira lo acompañaba a sus clases extras, la cuales debía tomar para recuperar las materias que por su propio descuido constantemente reprobaba, no por que fuera retrasado o distraído sino por que simplemente era un rebelde al que los profesores no soportaban mas de media.

De esa manera se hicieron amigos, claro que Ayako nunca confió en ese repentino cambio, nunca confió en ese niño de mirada traviesa, y aunque le aconsejaba a Akira no salir con el a ningún lado, el pequeño Sendoh fue conquistado por los pequeños detalles que el nuevo Hisashi de 15 años tenia con el.

Y aunque ni siquiera había podido tomarle la mano por mas de 3 segundos sin que Akira huyera de el, y el joven Hisashi comenzaba a impacientarse al no conseguir lo único que quería de ese chico, alguien con quien tener sexo en su propia casa cuando le diera la gana.

No eran nada, no tenían parentesco de ninguna clase y le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado, y mas aun cuando le coqueteaba descaradamente – su lívido le hacia creer que así era – o cuando usaba esa ropa entallada en sus poco visibles curvas, era un niño pero no por eso dejaba de provocar la mente del chico que le miraba cada vez con mas deseo, solo que a los 12 años, Akira, no sabia de que.

Lo hacia sentir bien, cuando le daba su abrigo en las noches frías, casi siempre al salir al cine en las mas de tres veces que acepto ir sin la compañía de Ayako, antes de que algo mas que amistad existiera entre ellos. La atención que le dedicaba también le hacia sentir alagado e importante, y aunque meses después tenia la seguridad de que Hisashi quería algo mas que amistad con el, no creyó que llegaría el momento en el que este intentaría forzarlo.

En una noche como cualquiera, llena de armonía, casi 6 meses después de que Maki se fuera, Akira contemplaba la luna desde su habitación. Todo el mundo creía que ya se había olvidado de Sinichi, pero no era así, solo deseaba olvidarse de la tristeza, tenía demasiado con ser literalmente huérfano pues aunque vivía con la hermana de su madre y sus primos, sus padres ya no estaban en el mundo, y solo Hisashi lograba hacerlo sonreír cuando se lo proponía.

A sus apenas 12 años, poseía una madurez increíble, su criterio le hacia pensar que los consejos de Ayako no eran infundados pero ya no quería estar alerta todo el tiempo, solo quería vivir. Desde muy joven se supo homosexual, y parecía no molestarle a nadie. Y la única persona interesada en el comenzaba a gustarle mas de lo que hubiera deseado solo por que estaba ahí, pero ya no le importaba mucho, así que dejo de creer en que todo era malo y creyó en Hisashi por primera vez.

Entro a su habitación antes de que conciliara el sueño, y aunque el recuerdo no era tan malo como Ayako creía aun sentía una opresión en el pecho cada vez que esa memoria se visualizaba en su mente.

——————————FLASH BACK­­————————————

—Ya tengo sueño, hablemos mañana Ayako – hablo al escuchar que la puerta de su habitación se cerraba discretamente – pero rápidamente sintió frió en su espalda y un brazo travieso y fuerte rodeo su cuerpo tocando sugestivamente su estomago.

—Hola precioso – el sonido de una voz masculina le recorrió la nuca haciéndole sentir un raro escalofrió, enfriando su cuerpo totalmente.

—Hi-hisashi-kun, que, que haces aquí? – no volteo a verlo, aun seguía recostado de lado, dándole la espalda al chico que se atrevió a meterse entre las sabanas de su cama.

—Vine a visitarte – y rápidamente se posiciono sobre el cuerpo mas pequeño – no te pongas nervioso – acerco su boca a la de Akira y volvió a hablarle – Solo quiero demostrarte lo mucho que me gustas – y lentamente fue acercando sus labios a los de Akira – No me digas que no lo sabes – junto sus labios, rozando los del chico bajo el con suavidad, esperando la mejor reacción de su parte.

—Pero, tu no me habías dicho nada – alcanzo a decir algo después de aquel roce sin saber que hacer, su mente de niño no sabia como reaccionar.

—Me gustas y se que Yo a ti – nuevamente se acerco y esta vez atrapo con sus labios los del menor e intento introducir su lengua en esa boquita virgen.

—Nomm... – no sabia que debía hacer en un momento así, aunque la verdad era que quería quitárselo de encima, gritar y no volver a ver a Mitsui – E-espera – alcanzo a empujar a su ahora amigo – No creo que debamos hacer esto.

—Solo quiero besarte – acaricio con ternura las mejillas de Aki-cha, que supuso estarían mas que rojas en la oscuridad de la noche – estoy seguro de que tu también lo deseas.

—No, te equivocas Yo no...

—Ah, no? – se altero un poco y jalo el cabello de Akira asustándolo y dejándolo paralizado.

Y ya no dijo nada, solo se limito a besarlo con fuerza introduciendo su lengua en la boca que intentaba penetrar, sin importale que Akira no lo deseara. Nada le importo y tan demandante como siempre lo había sido, beso el cuello del menor haciéndolo temblar, pero ya no sabia de que, si de miedo o placer, pues comenzó a gemir suavemente cuando el chico mayor comenzó a frotar su duro miembro contra el suyo, logrando en el pequeño su primera erección.

Tenía 15 años y sabia todo sobre el sexo, conocía una buena técnica para seducir a niños inexpertos y la puso en práctica. Lentamente introdujo su mano dentro de la pijama de su joven compañero y tomo el pequeño miembro de chico bajo el, logrando posicionarse entre sus piernas de inmediato y sacarle gemidos de placer.

—No grites – le susurro al oído al notar que el mas joven dejo de oponerse a las caricias del mayor, y al recibir la orden de inmediato obedeció, y se mordió los labios para que nadie los escuchara.

Segundos después, su primer clímax sucedió y cansado – después de oponerse al principio y de recibir besos profundos y tener un primer orgasmo – quedo casi inconciente, pero Mitsui aun estaba muy despierto y lleno de energía, totalmente excitado y con una idea en mente.

Le quito la pijama y el calzoncillo con rapidez, Akira no se dio cuenta, solo quería dormir, aun así cuando un dedo frió con alguna sustancia viscosa se introdujo en su ano, chillo de dolor, jamás había sentido algo así, y no le gustaba.

—Cállate – le dijo al oído y nuevamente tapo su boca con la suya, besándolo con fuerza y jugando con su lengua lo distrajo un momento, mientras comenzaba a mover su dedo en la estreches del menor.

—Me duele... – con lágrimas en los ojos, Akira le rogó con la mirada que no continuara, pero Hisashi no se detuvo, solo abrió más las piernas de su "amiguito" y continuo dilatando la estreches del pequeño – No quiero... Ah! – cada vez que abría la boca Hisashi la cubría con la suya, y aunque quería quitárselo de encima ya no podía.

Rápidamente, para no perder más tiempo, sustituyo sus dedos con su miembro erguido y lo introdujo lentamente esperando no romper las paredes que lo acogían contra su voluntad. Hizo lo posible por esperar, callando con sus besos los lloriqueos y gemidos de Aki-chan pero no pudo esperar más y comenzó a moverse con frenesí dentro de el, lo lastimaba pero sus incontrolables deseos lo obligaron a hacerlo.

Akira ya no se movía, solo lloraba y esperaba a que todo terminara, por que aunque era muy niño sabia que esto no iba a durar. Intentaba responder a los besos de Hisashi, pero sus sollozos no se lo permitían, e increíblemente segundos después de intenso dolor, comenzó a sentir algo raro, una sensación rara y placentera se apodero de sus sentidos y sin poderlo evitar ahora también intentaba participar en el acto moviendo un poco sus caderas hasta que su propio liquido volvió a ser expulsado de su virilidad sin siquiera tocarlo.

Segundos más tarde sintió que un líquido caliente lo quemaba por dentro y sin poderlo evitar sintió placer, aunque después comenzó a llorar. Mitsui no espero y de inmediato salio de su cuerpo e intento consolar a Akira, diciéndole al oído mil cosas bonitas, prometiedole amor eterno y secando sus lagrimas con sus labios.

Akira se sentía bien en los brazos que lo acogían calidamente, y creyó todas sus palabras cursis, necesitaba hacerlo, de otra forma se sentiría violado, aunque al final, tuvo que admitir que la experiencia le causo placer.

Días después, la experiencia se repitió y al terminar esta vez Mitsui le pidió que fueran algo más que amigos, y obviamente Akira acepto de inmediato, pero no podía decírselo a nadie aunque todos lo sabían.

——————————FIN FLASH BACK­­————————————

Le contó casi todo, desde su primera vez hasta la primera infidelidad de Mitsui cuando se suponia que le había no solo jurado amor eterno sino fidelidad hasta la muerte. Hasta la forma ruda en que le hacia el amor cuando discutían para después pedirle perdón entre besos y nuevas promesas.

Hanamichi se conmovió, como no hacerlo cuando le conto sobre sus peores experiencias y sobre como tuvo que aguantar mas infidelidades de las que podía contar con los dedos de sus dos manos.

Fueron demasiadas cosas y al final, como lo esperaba Akira termino llorando como Magdalena en los brazos del pelirrojo, que lo miraba no con lastima sino con dolor y entendiendo casi a la perfección las razones de sus traumas.

Pero había mas, mucho mas que Akira no le había querido contar a Hanamichi, las razones eran obvias, aun se sentía humillado y un gran odio al saber que no merecía lo que había sufrido no le permitía hablar, pero a grandes rasgos el pelirrojo casi sabia todo. Y aunque Akira no lo sabia Hanamichi se imaginaba todo lo demás.

El también odiaba las infidelidades, los golpes, y las ocasiones en las que algunos novios, forzan a sus parejas a tener sexo, escudándose en el amor que se supone que sienten, pero el ya había superado sus traumas y estaba dispuesto a ayudar a Akira en todo lo que fuera necesario.

Pero en su corazón comenzó a nacer una extraña sensación, su desagrado por Mitsui creció al conocer la historia de su nuevo amigo, y ahora solo pensaba en que en algún momento de su vida Hisashi Mitsui tenia que pagar todo el daño que estaba seguro les había causado no solo a Kimi, Akira y al mismo Sakuragi, sino también a otras personas en el mundo y aunque se quiso quitar la intención de vengarse no pudo.

Quiso que su miedo se convirtiera en ira, y lo logro, solo para después intentar convencer a sus amigos de darle una lección en conjunto.

———————————————————————————————————

Los días pasaban mas rápido y todo seguía su curso normal, sin problemas y sin grandes desacuerdos Hanamichi y Kaede vivían juntos como en familia, mas felices cada día.

—Tengo algo que decirte Hanamichi – después de la cena, lo miro serio mientras su amado recogía los trastos de la mesa.

—Que? – pregunto despreocupado y se puso a lavar los platos.

—Tendré que salir, es decir, Maki y yo saldremos de viaje, tenemos que ir a Tokio unos días y mi madre quiere que deje a los niños en su casa por el tiempoestaré fuera, no te molesta verdad, es decir, tu no tienes auto y no podrías...

—No te preocupes, tienes razón, además yo tengo que trabajar y no podría cuidar de ellos en todo momento – en el fondo se sintió como si no hubiera sido tomado en cuenta y así fue, su pecho le dolió pero no lo hizo obvio y sonrió.

—No te pongas triste – Kaede lo abrazo por detrás y le beso el cuello – Volveré pronto.

—Lo se – y lo beso con fuerza pero sin tocarlo con sus manos mojadas.

Después de conocer la historia de su ahora amigo Akira, cada vez que pensaba en todo el daño que este le había causado, intentaba de alguna manera quitarse las ganas asesinas de hacerle "algo" a Mitsui, de vengarse de alguna manera de ese tipo que también le pudo haber hecho mucho daño a su muy querido amigo Kogure, además de la pequeña pero fuerte golpiza que le dio por no acceder a sus deseos.

Paso unas horas pensativo y alacompañar a Kaede, después de insistir mucho, le parecio que ya era hora de pensar en alguna manera de darle alguna lección al segundo hombre que lo maltrataba.

Sabia que no hacia bien, que era solo venganza lo que deseaba, pero no podía evitar sentir lo que sentía, estaba muy molesto y mas aun después de conocer la historia de Hisashi y Akira, simplemente ahora no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Su problema era que no podía hacer nada solo, y para conseguir ayuda tenia que explicarles a sus amigos, que lo que estaba planeando hacer, era por el bien de la humanidad y por que Mitsui se lo merecía.

Su primera idea fue mandarlo a golpear por cualquier gangster que se encontrara en la calle pero le parecio peligroso y no había nada mas alejado de la verdad, además de que el no se atrevería nunca a buscar al indicado para el trabajo.

Siguió pensando y decidió que posiblemente entre el, Akira y Kiminobu – los tres afectados por sus egoístas deseos – debían darle una lección, una golpiza fue su primera idea, siendo tres estaba seguro de que podrían dominarlo fácilmente.

Cuando le hablo de su idea a Akira, sin Kiminobu presente tuvo que pensarlo de nuevo, ahora sabia gracias a Sendo que Hisashi al igual que Maki y Kaede podían defenderse muy bien, pues desde muy pequeños asistieron a diferentes escuelas de Karate y Kung fu, después de todo seria muy difícil dominar a Mitsui,ya quea esas clases el joven rebelde nunca falto.

Al hablar esta vez nuevamente con Akira y Kiminobu, la idea de darle una golpiza entre los tres recurrióen su charla y al final entre los tres decidieron que mientras Maki y Rukawa estuvieran fuera de la ciudad, tendrían el tiempo suficiente para aprender a dar golpes, y con esa idea decidieron encontrar a un buen maestro que les enseñara a defenderse o dar patadas en el momento justo en la virilidad de Mitsui para dejarlo fuera de combate y entonces golpearlo con saña. Los tres accedieron en segundos, y en sus cabezas unos cuernitos rojos aparecieron, mientras reían con maldad frotando sus manos.

Era la escena mas graciosa, pero los tres sentían la suficiente confianza para pelear por su dignidad y para consumar su pequeña venganza.

Le pidieron ayuda también a Youhei, pero con sus estudios estaba demasiado ocupado, además este los desanimo al conocer los antecedentes de cada uno de los vengadores.

Akira Sendoh jamás tuvo problemas con sus compañeros de clase, era un chico muy atractivo y de muy alegre carácter, cosa que lo hacia agradable para todos.

Kiminobu Kogure nunca fue un chico conflictivo-busca-peleas, y siempre que tenia problemas con algún chico, su hermano se encargaba de arreglar sus diferencias aunque en ocasiones era necesario levantar los puños. Kimi-chan era muy querido por su hermano mayor, sencillamente Hironobu era su ángel guardián y no le molestaba ser violento para defender a su hermanito y lo hacia cada vez que era necesario.

...Y Hanamichi, el parecía ser bueno solo para recibir golpes, sin lograr defenderse lo suficiente como para no salir muy lastimado. Desde pequeño había tenido peleas con sus compañeros en la primaria, siempre por su color de cabello, pero gracias a que tenia un maravilloso amigo que sabia Judo podía salir ileso de aquellos combates en su niñez, pero ahora ya no contaba con que Youhei estaría a su lado en todo momento.

La verdad era hasta cierto puntocomica pero ni Hanamichi, Kiminobu o Akira, eran buenos en el combate a mano limpia, y casi se podría decir que ese tema les era ajeno, debido posiblemente al ambiente y las condiciones en las que se criaron, por eso era necesario pedirle ayuda a un hombre que tuviera facilidad para dominar casi a cualquiera en una pelea y quien mejor que Takenori Akagi.

Le llamo por teléfono antes de explicarle la situación, y su decisión de vengarse. En primera instancia le parecio loca y arriesgada pero al escuchar que no estaría solo, decidió ayudarle tanto como le fuera posible, aunque aun se preguntaba como era posible que Hanamichi no le hubiera pedido simplemente que le diera una paliza de su parte, con placer lo habría hecho.

Cuando toco la puerta Mito le abrió y con cordialidad le invito a entrar a la habitación destinada para practicar aquello que el gori les enseñaría para su defensa personal.

Cuando toco la puerta observo el lugar y le parecio bien, además ya era hora de que esas "niñitas" aprendieran a pelear, no por que fueran homosexuales tenían que ser torpes y fáciles de someter, además era necesario que pudieran defenderse o por lo menos soltarse para correr cuando algo malo les sucediera.

Solo faltaba que Akira lo conociera y cuando sucedió, simpatizaron de inmediato pues tenían un objetivo en común.

—OK, quien quiere comenzar? – después de estirarse un poco y calentar sus músculos por unos minutos, le parecio que ya era hora de iniciar el entrenamiento.

—Bueno... – hablo Hanamichi, pero los tres chicos se miraron con un poco de miedo, no sabían que tanto podría lastimarlos, cosa que Akagi noto.

—No los voy golpear en la cara ni a romperles nada, lo prometo – les miro a los ojos convencido de lo que decía y Hanamichi le creyó.

—Ok, yo voy primero... – asintió con un poco mas de confianza, no en su fuerza o en su tenacidad para pelear sino en que su Aniki no lo iba a lastimar cuando este se quejara de dolor.

Akagi tomo una posición de defensa e invito a Hanamichi a que lo atacara con una de sus manos.

A Hanamichi le dio risa, y se sintió un poco ridículo frente a sus otros dos amigos, que solo lo observaban esperando a que hiciera algo de una vez, y para hacerlo se concentro, respiro profundamente y se lanzo contra su instructor.

Fallo el primer golpe que tenía planeado, Takenori fácilmente apretó ese brazo en el aire, elevando al pelirrojo con facilidad.

—Auch, no, auch, me duele, espera ya suéltame... – Akagi por fin lo soltó y de inmediato Hanamichi comenzó a sobar su brazo derecho pues sintió que aplico demasiada presión – au... me dolió... – hizo un puchero gracioso con el seño fruncido al mirar a su amigo y este solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, reconsiderando la fuerza que debía aplicar con sus aprendices.

—Podrías hacerlo mas lento y con mas suavidad, yo también tengo brazos frágiles y cuando me aprietan fuerte se me marcan los dedos en la piel – lo dijo sin pena y Akagi casi se va de espaldas.

—Yo también me pongo morado con poca presión – Kogure acoto la moción de su nuevo amigo oji-azul y Hanamichi miro a su Aniki pidiéndole menos fuerza en su agarre para la próxima vez.

—Esta bien – acepto en total desacuerdo aunque no quería lastimar a sus hermanitos adoptados.

—Ok! Voy de nuevo – esta vez Hanamichi intento golpear el estomago de Akagi con el puño cerrado pero fue muy lento y el gori pudo contener su puño mas pequeño en su mano y comenzó a apretarlo nuevamente sin mucha fuerza realmente a consideración de Takenori, claro está.

—No, no, ya no me aprietes, hay! – grito casi de rodillas, esperando ser escuchado.

—Será mejor que descanses – lo acomodo en una esquina de la habitación y decidió probar con alguien mas – Quien quiere intentarlo? – miro a los otros y parecía que ninguno quería participar.

—Y-yo! – por fin se dio valor y se adelanto un paso, esperando no ser tan maltratado como Hanamichi, que aun sobaba con cariño su puñito.

Respiro profundamente y adopto la misma posición que el gori e intento darle una patada en sus partes nobles, pero este lo rebatió muy fácilmente, con su mano rechazo el golpe y el talón de Akira pego fuertemente contra el suelo.

—Hay-ay-ay, mi talón, mi talón! – lloriqueo un poco y todos se acercaron a ver que estaba bien, solo era el dolor que lo hacia gritar.

—Quieres continuar? – Akagi se agacho y lo miro a los ojos, y aunque ya conocía la respuesta se enterneció al ver como aquel chico al que acababa de conocer le respondía negativamente moviendo la cabeza y con otro puchero que decía "me duele mi patita"

—No, ya no.

Akagi se levanto y Akira se fue a sentar cerca de Hanamichi. Akagi miro a Kogure que ya se había quitado los lentes y se preparaba de igual manera que sus anteriores amigos, para intentar golpearlo.

Kiminobu inicio lanzándole una patada al hígado pero su pierna fue detenida por la mano de Akagi, e intento soltarse segundos después, y sorpresivamente este lo dejo alejarse un poco para después declarar el combate por terminado.

—Que les parece si descansan un poco y... – le dio la espalada y en ese momento recibió una patada en el trasero por parte de Kiminobu, solo volteo a verlo un poco enojado, cosa que hizo que el chico pálido comenzara a temblar – descansen un poco y después continuamos – y se dirigió al baño, seriamente molesto.

—Perdón – escucho que a lo lejos le pedían disculpas y solo gruño en respuesta – Creen que se haya molestado? – pregunto y los otros dos asintieron de inmediato, el problema fue que Kogure nunca supo que su combate había terminado, por lo menos no hasta ese momento.

—Peleen entre ustedes, primero Kogure contra Sendoh – ordeno al volver, a los tres chicos que ahora descansaban sobre el suelo sentados y un poco adoloridos.

—OK! – ambos creyeron que tendrían de alguna manera ventaja sobre el otro, y Hanamichi solo los observo, listo para pelear contra el vencedor de la nueva contienda.

Adoptaron la pose de defensa y comenzaron a dar vueltas, sin dejar de mirarse, pero después de 10 segundos ninguno de los dos atacaba al otro.

—Ataquen! – Akagi grito y los otros tres chicos saltaron del susto, pero por fin Kiminobu ataco a Akira.

Lo tomo por los hombros con ambas manos pero al presionarlo ya no supo que hacer y volteo a ver a Akagi en busca de algún consejo, desafortunadamente su distracción fue aprovechada por su contrincante, quien a su vez tomo las muñecas de las manos de Kogure con las suyas y también ejerció presión.

Al sentir presión y dolor en sus muñecas Kogure se alejo.

—Ouch! Me duele! – Y se soltó de Akira, quien preocupado por su amigo se acerco a ver si no había presionado muy fuerte.

—Es tu turno Hanamichi, Kogure descansa – con eso le parecio suficiente, para ver la siguiente pelea que comenzó de la misma manera.

—Ya voy gori – se levanto y en cuanto lo hizo le dio una "no tan fuerte" cachetada a Akira que estaba desprevenido.

—Ay! – grito y se sobo su mejilla izquierda con una lagrimita en su ojo derecho, y al ver que Hanamichi se acercaba a el, creyó que lo hacia para golpearlo otra vez, así que para detenerlo agarro un mechón de cabello rojo en su mano derecha y lo jalo hacia atrás con una mueca de molestia.

—Auch! No, espera hay! – volvió a gritar mientras retrocedía y Akagi se vio en la necesidad de intervenir.

Después comenzó a reír, al ver a Akira sobando aun su enrojecida mejilla y a Hanamichi acariciando su roja cabecita con ganas de llorar y haciendo pucheros.

—Perdón – y después se disculpo con el chico más alto quien al ver la sinceridad en sus ojos corrió a abrazarlo.

—Perdóname tu también, es que me dio coraje y después creí que me ibas a pegar otra vez y...

Nuevamente la risa escandalosa de Akagi los interrumpió.

—Y si lo atacamos entre los tres, tal vez logremos algo – pregunto Hanamichi pensativo cambiando de actitud y los otros dos asintieron.

Akagi dejo de reír y Hanamichi le hizo su propuesta, a lo que este solo asintió y nuevamente se puso en guardia.

—Apliquen un poco mas de fuerza en su agarre o en sus golpes – les indico como todo un maestro y los tres chicos asintieron.

Los tres se miraron y por arte de magia al asentir se pusieron de acuerdo en su trayectoria, así que Hanamichi y Akira decidieron lanzarle un golpe al mismo tiempo con su mano derecha y el puño cerrado, pero Akagi fue mas rápido que ellos y con sus manos sostuvo por las muñecas a sus aprendices y los elevo un poco, hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo.

Ambos intentaron soltar sus manos de las de Akagi, y aunque lo intentaron con sus otras tres extremidades no pudieron. Miraron a Kogure quien solo esperaba la señal para lanzarse contra Takenori, y así lo hizo pero el se puso detrás de Akagiy con sus brazos rodeo su cuello intentando apretarlo con fuerza, esperando a que soltara a sus otros dos amigos.

No paso lo que Kimi quería, pues Akagi con su barbilla apretó los brazos de quien lo ahorcaba y se inclino hacia delante. Ninguno de los tres aprendices supo que pasaría o que hacer y menos cuando Akagi cruzo sus brazos y dejo caer primero a Akira y después a Hanamichi sobre el, soltándolos para tomar los brazos de Kogure y dejarlo caer sobre ellos. Todos cayeron sobre sus espaldas, uno sobre el otro.

Por ultimo hizo nudos con los brazos y piernas de los chicos amontonados en el suelo y se cruzo de brazos mientras reía sin poderlo evitar, pues los tres jovencitos enredados se quejaban mientras intentaban liberarse.

—Hay niños, son un desastre! – No podía aguantarse la risa, pero lo hizo – no creo que puedan ganarle a Mitsui en esas condiciones y siendo tan delicados como me acabo de dar cuenta que son los tres – les hablaba cuando por fin dejo de reír y se permitió desenredar a sus tres ex aprendices.

—Yo jamás pelee en mis años de escuela – dijo Akira un poco indignado y arreglando su ropa.

—Yo tampoco, por que me daba miedo que me rompieran los lentes, además mi hermano lo hacia por mi.

—Y yo ya perdí la practica hace mucho, lo siento Akagi – ambos cabizbajos se disculparon.

—En ese caso tendrán que hacer algo para vengarse de aquel tipejo.

—Como que? – preguntaron los tres, no tenían idea.

—Podrían... – se froto la barbilla mientras pensaba – supongo que si ustedes han sido de su agrado, quiero decir, el tipo a sentido atracción por ustedes tres o me equivoco? – los tres asintieron ruborizados y sin poder mirar a Akagi, pero escuchaban atentos lo que este les decía – Pues en ese caso podrían seducirlo y cuando lo tengan mas que listo para... ya saben, lo amarran y le hacen algo.

—Algo, como que?

—No lo se, pueden humillarlo de alguna manera, piensen, imaginen que lo tienen amarrado a la cama, semidesnudo y muy deseoso de tener una orgía con ustedes tres, entonces que harían? – les pregunto un poco ruborizado, pero nadie lo noto.

—Yo lo golpearía con un bat – dijo Kiminobu y los cuernitos nuevamente aparecieron en su cabeza.

—Yo mh... no lo se, tal vez podría pegarle un chicle (goma de mascar) en el cabello antes de darle unos buenos golpes en su cara fea je, je – rió maléficamente el pelirrojo y después los demás.

—Pues ya esta, será mejor que se pongan a trabajar en ello, es decir, en su plan para seducirlo – sugirió Akagi y le parecio prudente irse, aunque tenia deseos de conocer el plan final pero tenia que ir a trabajar – No olviden que si necesitan mi ayuda, pueden contar con ella, OK!

—GRACIAS GORI! – los tres hablaron emocionados y Akagi no pudo quedarse mas.

Horas después, una idea maravillosa para consumar su "venganza" llego a su mente, era hora de poner en su lugar a aquel imbécil que se había dedicado a molestar a Akira y hacerle la vida imposible, para después continuar intentando hacerle daño a las personas a su alrededor solo para satisfacer sus deseos y sus caprichos.

Era hora de que recibiera la lección de su vida, el pelirrojo sonrió para si mismo y llamo a sus amigos, ya era tiempo, habían practicado bastante sus comportamientos para su plan y sentían que estaban listos.

———————————————————————————————————

N/A: Muahahaha¿cual será el plan del pelirrojo, ji, ji, ji, les parecio gracioso el capitulo, les parecio interesante la historia de Sendoh y Mitsui, bueno ahora si les prometo que el próximo capitulo será serio y difícil para mi de escribir, ya se dieron cuenta de que el drama no se me da mucho, ni la violencia con la que algunas escritoras hacen fics en los que los protagonistas (últimamente Rukawa) sufren como desgraciados?. Chihuahua, ni siquiera puedo leerlos sin sentirme deprimida y rara je, je, bueno pues ahora quienes leen mis fics, saben que solo hago cosas rosas (yo creí que solo algunos One-Shot's lo eran además de Nuestra Historia), por que Yo lo acabo de notar ja, ja, bueno eso creo... De verdad espero que se hayan reido que me rei mucho al escribir y leerlo otra vez, ja, ja, ja.

Gracias como siempre a Ran, Shadir(Elenita), Caritademanga y Devil por seguir este fic que con el tiempo se vuelve más inverosímil y demasiado Rosa. Espero terminarlo pronto para continuar los demás. Gracias y hasta luego!


End file.
